Líder temporal
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Pein y Konan siguen sin aparecer, y en Akatsuki el Líder temporal no sólo castiga y ordena, sino que también viola. Lo que asusta a varios miembros de Akatsuki. En Konoha, Naruto y sus amigos planean “rescatar” al “secuestrado" Sasuke. ItaSasu, y otros.
1. Hágase su voluntad

Hola. Este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió durante un receso. Será sólo de dos o tres capítulos porque no creo que la historia de para más…

**TITULO:**

**Líder temporal**

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu, algo de SasoDei, ZetsuKisa, KakuHidan, se menciona PeinKonan y el pobrecito de Tobi solito… uh mundo cruel… jejeje.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribió el presente fic con la única convicción de compartir mis preferencias por el Uchihacest.

**SUMMARY:**

Pein quiere unas vacaciones para estar más tiempo con Konan. Pero antes de abandonar por un tiempo a Akatsuki, debe dejar a alguien al mando. Itachi se hace cargo de la organización. Sus compañeros no están nada contentos con el trato que reciben del Líder temporal… ¿Qué harán?

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

**Hágase su voluntad**

Serían las cinco de la mañana cuando la magnifica presencia de Uchiha Itachi se deslizaba por los pasillos del escondite de Akatsuki. Horas muy matutinas para los amantes que había en esa organización. Pero al prodigio poco le importaba si interrumpía el descanso de esos tortolitos. No, al contrario parecía disfrutar con eso.

Y es que aunque pareciera un tanto insólito, en esa organización se habían formado parejas. Quizás esto se debía que al pasar mucho tiempo en dúos, es decir en compañía del otro, ellos se atrajeron sin darse cuenta, con el paso del tiempo. Aunque esto no explica el porqué Kisame se enamoró del aloe vera, en lugar de su compañero de equipo Itachi. Tal vez fuera sólo una anomalía de los otros tres casos. De cualquier manera si esto se hubiera dado, si el tiburón se fijaba en su compañero, es más que seguro que el genio no le hubiera correspondido. ¡Ah! Itachi era un caso bastante distintivo, él permanecía solo. Ninguno de esa organización le interesaba. Es más, parecía no afectarle el "efecto primavera".

Tobi también estaba solo, sin embargo a diferencia del Uchiha, él pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de los amantes del arte, aunque el escorpión siempre pusiera mala cara cuando se inmiscuía entre Deidara y él. Y hablando de los noviecitos ¿Quién diría que estos dos terminarían por gustarse? Siempre estaban peleando por lo que cada uno consideraba "arte"… bueno, los otros también peleaban, con excepción de Konan y Pein… ah las vueltas que da la vida.

Lo cierto es que Itachi ahora recorría los pasajes del cuartel. Vaya "casita" que tenían. Compartían las alcobas con sus compañeros, de esta forma los artistas tenían un cuarto para los dos, al igual que los inmortales y el Líder junto con Konan. Zetsu por su parte tenía una habitación individual, que fue paulatinamente compartido con el tiburón, ya que Itachi no le agradaba la idea de estar casi las veinticuatro horas con el hombre de piel azul.

Después estaban los majestuosos salones de baño, con una exuberante calidad de shampoo y aromas. Viviendo así ¿Quién no quiere ser un ninja criminal rango S?

Los otros salones también derrochaban en comodidad. Estaba el salón de reuniones, el comedor y la cocina… comodidad y confort para esta gente que se dedicaba a una labor para nada visto con buenos ojos.

En fin, el usuario del sharingan seguía su recorrido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llegó a una puerta cuyo picaporte tenía un cartel el cual decía lo siguiente:

"No molestar, los artistas duermen"

Una malévola mueca surcó su rostro, remarcando más de lo habitual las dos largas marcas que adornaban cada lado de sus pómulos. Por supuesto que haría caso omiso de ese letrero. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Creían que Uchiha Itachi sería dócil? Si pensaban eso, pues simplemente se equivocaron…

- Par de haraganes, ¡levántense!- ordenó dando golpes con furia en la puerta-. Tienen diez minutos para vestirse, y esperar en la sala principal. Allí les comunicaré cual será la tarea de hoy.

Dicho esto siguió caminando en busca de las otras puertas. Definitivamente esto divertía al Uchiha. Sus subordinados de seguro todavía estaban en el mundo de Morfeo, y extremadamente cansados. Claro, después de lo que hicieron en la noche…

- Malditos. Se divierten a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué ellos pueden divertirse, revolcarse, amarse?... mientras que yo… - cerró sus ojos y dentro de su mente pudo ver a un niño de unos seis años que le decía_ "siempre dices lo mismo, y nunca llega ese día"_. Abruptamente volvió abrir sus ojos- Voy a hacer que lamenten mi autoridad. Estableceré mi dictadura. Serán los días que nunca olvidarán… si, esto puede empeorar aún más- sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo infernal.

Él se alejó de la primera habitación en que irrumpió. Dentro de esa recámara había dos personas durmiendo desnudos, enredados entre las sabanas, que por cierto estaban bastantes sucias, manchadas de lo que fuera su entrega horas atrás. Uno de ellos tenía un largo cabello rubio y el otro era pelirrojo.

- Deidara…- susurró en el oído de su pareja. Él se había despertado en cuanto oyó la gélida voz de Itachi.

- Tengo… sueño… un… poquito… más… no seas… malo… Sasori-danna…- balbuceó sin molestarse en abrir sus ojos.

- Si por mí dependiera, créeme que te dejaría. Lamentablemente no es así…- se acercó a la mejilla del dormido para depositarle un beso-. Y ambos sabemos por qué.

Inmediatamente la nariz del rubio se dibujó unas pequeñas arrugas. Como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, quedando descubierto su pecho. Había abierto los ojos como platos. No, esto debía ser un mal sueño. Se quedó tieso, y luego con lentitud giró sobre sus hombros para toparse con esos ojos castaños…

- Dime que esto es una ilusión…- rogó, tenía el rostro en blanco, tanto que cualquiera pensaría que acababa de ver un fantasma.

- Nada me gustaría más, que darte la razón… por nosotros y por el resto de nuestros camaradas… pero él está a cargo… hasta que Pein regrese…- le miró directo a los ojos, a ese hermoso tono azul que comenzaba a pagarse por sus palabras.

- ¡Maldición!... ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!...

El pelirrojo le regaló un beso en los labios a su pareja, luego se levantó de la cama para cambiarse. Tenían sólo diez minutos para ir al encuentro del Uchiha.

- Como te odio Itachi. No entiendo por qué Pien-sama lo dejó a cargo de Akatsuki…- se ofuscó el rubio.

El ojiazul aún no concebía que el shinobi de la aldea de Konoha fuera su Líder… temporal, pero Líder al fin… Ah esos últimos días si que fueron los más terroríficos de su vida. Debían acatar las órdenes del ojirrojos, sin importar lo tontas, estúpidas, insignificantes… que fueran. Pero él se pasaba. Ni siquiera el joven de los piercings les trataba así, de forma inhumana, cruel y degradante.

Deidara añoraba los días en que Pein-sama dirigía a Akatsuki. Sus ojos celestes brillaban más de lo habitual cuando alguien le nombraba, ese si que era un Líder a diferencia de cierto pelinegro…

Desde el momento en que el shinobi de la aldea de la lluvia cruzó la puerta de la guarida de esa organización de criminales, el rubio jamás pensó que le extrañaría, que querría ver de nuevo ese conjunto de piercings…

Itachi era un tirano, de eso no había dudas. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto Pein se perdió ante sus ojos fue ordenarles que limpien la cocina. El siempre más que dispuesto rubio no protestó, y en cuanto terminó con esa tarea, con la ayuda de Sasori, le avisó a Itachi, quien aseguró que la cocina no estaba en condiciones salubres, que en todo caso empeoro el estado de la misma. Sasori casi pierde los estribos, pero por suerte el alegre rubio le dijo que se esforzarían por complacerlo. Después de todo Itachi era su Líder.

En el mismo día el Uchiha ordenó cocinar a Zetsu y Kisame, pero ellos estaban tan acaramelados, comiéndose a besos mientras preparaban la comida del Líder, que se pasaron de sal. Y en cuanto el usuario del sharingan se sentó a la mesa, y llevó una cucharada de la comida a su paladar en pocos minutos de degustarlo lo escupió… parecía que de sus ojos salían llamas. Casi hace estofado de tiburón. Como castigo mandó a todos a limpiar el armamento completo de Akatsuki, tenían que dejarlas relucientes.

"Quiero que brillen como si fueran nuevas, que se vea mi reflejo en ellas" eso fue lo que exigió.

De eso habían pasado cinco días, pero el shinobi de la aldea de la roca lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Todavía le dolían las manos por limpiar las marionetas del pelirrojo, Itachi había dicho que no quería ver veneno en ellas. ¿Con qué motivo? Las marionetas del shinobi de la Suna estaban impregnadas de veneno con un fin específico, de nada servía sacar dicha sustancia si después Sasori volvería a bañarlas con veneno.

Al pobre de Tobi le encomendó, entre otras cosas, lavar su ropa, esa tarea le mantuvo ocupado hasta altas horas de la noche, puesto que el Uchiha cada rato se le acercaba para decirle:

"¿A esto juzgas limpio? ¿Crees que tú Líder puede usar esto?" todo lo decía con rabia.

Luego estaban los pedidos que le hacía al caníbal, que siendo muy bueno para esconderse, le enviaba por unas frutas de un determinado país, argumentando que sólo en el lugar que le indicaba se encontraban las que quería. ¿Para qué? Si después las tiraba diciendo que no quería comerlas.

Por culpa de Itachi nadie tenía tiempo de estar con sus parejas. Hidan ni siquiera tenía un momento para rezar, e irritado por esta razón, cada vez que podía recitaba esta frase:

"Uno de estos días haré un ritual con su sangre… ¡ya lo verás! ¡Maldito, bastardo!"

Lo extraño de todo era que el titiritero no reaccionaba ante las órdenes del mayor de los Uchiha, él siempre le contestaba a sus insultos. Deidara sabía que su amante no era una persona que sobrellevará con facilidad la arrogancia de otros, él mismo era un altanero… tal vez se debía a que ahora Itachi ocupaba el lugar de Pein.

- Saso… ¿Por qué no le dices nada a ese bastardo?- inquirió el rubio en cuanto vio a Sasori salir del baño.

- ¿A dónde nos iríamos si nos echan de Akatsuki?- respondió con otra pregunta, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la capa negra con nubes.

- Detesto cuando haces eso…- trató de levantarse pero le dolía el cuerpo, ¡que intensa había sido la noche anterior!-. Gracias…

- De nada- dijo sabiendo a que se refería, sólo en las noches podían estar juntos, ya que su Líder les mantenía ocupados desde que salía el sol hasta altas horas. Además después del incidente con la comida, Itachi decidió que cambiaría las parejas a la hora de darle las tareas.

- Sabes a veces pienso que las cosas hubieran sido mejor si tú fueras el Líder…

Ante lo dicho el coleccionista de marionetas comenzó a recordar como fue que sucedió todo…

**FLASH BACK**

El usuario del rinnengan se encontraba en su cuarto en compañía de la peliazul. Ambos estaban compartiendo un largo y profundo beso. Hace un buen rato terminaron con una reunión, y ahora estaban recostados en esa amplia cama. Las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaron por las piernas de la mujer, sacándole varios gemidos…

- Por fin…- Konan tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su novio- estamos solos…

- Esos imbéciles son únicamente estorbos… pero ahora vamos a divertirnos…- le sacó la capa a su amante, e inmediatamente le comenzó a subir la blusa que llevaba debajo, y entonces…

- ¡¡PEIN-SAMA!! ¿PUEDO PASAR?- sin esperar una respuesta entró abriendo en par la puerta.

- ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO, TOBI?!- el Líder trató de cubrir la piel descubierta de Konan.

- DEIDARA Y SASORI ME DIJERON QUE USTEDES DOS ESTABAN HACIENDO COSAS DIVERTIDAS, Y TOBI QUERÍA SABER SI PUEDE UNIRSE A USTEDES- dijo sin disminuir la voz.

- ¡Oh! dios…- la kunoichi trató de ocultarse en el cuerpo de su amante.

- TIENES CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA LARGARTE, A MENOS QUE DESEES MORIR…

- Tobi, quiere jugar con ustedes…

- TOBI- sus ojos comenzaron a turbarse.

- Uh bueno, Tobi se va…- se alejó, pero dejando la puerta abierta.

Por el pasillo pasó el religioso que al ver la situación en la que estaban los enamorados dijo:

- No se preocupen por mí, continúen con lo suyo.

- DESAPARECE…

- Ah igual tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver al Líder tener relaciones carnales con Konan- sonrió ampliamente, y al ver el rinnegan del pelirrojo desapareció.

Apenas estuvieron nuevamente solos, la especialista en el origami se acomodo sus ropas ante un confundido Pein.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- pero así no puedo…

Él hombre simplemente la miró, él la quería demasiado… esta no era la primera vez que los interrumpían o arruinaban su momento. Parecía que jamás los dejarían hacer el amor en paz. No había forma de que sus subordinados les dejaran pasar un tiempo a solas. Él tenía que tomar serias medidas.

- Sería mejor si les dieras a todos unas merecidas vacaciones- comentó arreglándose los cabellos- así tu y yo podríamos…

- Ven- cogió su mano derecha.

La pareja abandonó la habitación. Pein apresuró sus pasos, se dirigía a la sala principal de esa guarida. En el camino se topó con Zetsu, a quien le pidió que les avise a los demás que habría una reunión extraordinaria.

- Haré lo que tú me pediste- ambos tomaron asiento, Pein acarició la mejilla de la mujer, estaba por besarla…

- Tobi, ya está aquí.

- Eso lo noté- dijo irritado, era la segunda vez que el infantil de Tobi irrumpía en su vida amorosa.

Segundos después Itachi hizo su aparición. Los demás llegaron en parejas de a dos, los últimos fueron los artistas, quienes por cierto tenían los cabellos y ropas desordenados. Al verlos el pelirrojo rodó sus ojos hacia su novia, cambio de planes. A ellos nadie les molestaba cuando hacían sus "cosas", el Líder no tenía nada en contra de las parejas homosexuales. Para él era otra manera de amar. Nadie elige de quien enamorarse. Por eso él quería el mismo respeto que él les daba a ellos…

- Yo no soy una persona que juzga las inclinaciones sexuales de otros- habló deteniéndose en cada uno de ellos-. Jamás he interferido en su vida privada, como últimamente hicieron ustedes. A pesar de esto Konan me pidió darles vacaciones a todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, de esta forma cada uno podría pasar unos placenteros días con sus respectivas parejas o haciendo lo que les plazca- agregó a sabiendas de que Itachi y Tobi estaban solos-. Todos nos beneficiaríamos…

A las tres parejas homosexuales de Akatsuki se les iluminaron la cara, su Líder no sólo era tolerante sino también bueno… ya hasta se imaginaban que harían en sus vacaciones…

- Sin embargo… ustedes no lo merecen- afirmó volviendo a mirarlos uno por uno, estaba seguro que lo que aconteció hace unos momentos en su habitación fue culpa de los artistas, Tobi se lo había dicho. Pein estaba convencido de que el rubio y el pelirrojo querían estar solos, y como el chico de la máscara les seguía a todos lados no tuvieron mejor idea que decirle que vaya a "jugar" con el Líder y su novia. Si serán egoístas. Pensaron que les dejaría pasar esto. No. Ahora tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias- Konan y yo nos tomaremos unas vacaciones- contempló a su novia buscando su aprobación, ella asintió. Al fin podrían convivir unos días como pareja. Y no, no le importaba los otros. Después de todo se lo merecían-. Dejaré a una persona al mando de Akatsuki mientras estoy ausente- examinó a cada uno de los presentes, como si estuviera midiendo sus cualidades-. Tengo dos candidatos: Itachi y Sasori- se detuvo a pensar. Mientras que el rubio cruzaba los dedos para que el Líder se incline por el pelirrojo-. Creo que Itachi sería la elección adecuada ¿Qué opinas, Konan?

La mujer ni siquiera lo pensó. El pelirrojo de los piercings estaba en lo cierto no podían ser benignos con ellos. Si elegía a Sasori, este haría todo lo que el rubio le dijese. Akatsuki sería un caos en cuanto llegarán. En otros tiempos el shinobi de la Suna hubiese sido un excelente reemplazo de Pein, pero ahora teniendo a Deidara como amante… Además tenían que probar una cucharada de su propia medicina, e Itachi no era precisamente un ángel, no con todos esos antecedentes…

- Itachi Uchiha será el Líder temporal de Akatsuki- dijo mirando al nuevo jefe de turno.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción, Itachi?- inquirió el hasta ahora Líder.

- En absoluto- sus ojos resplandecieron. ¡Como se entretendría al tener a sus compañeros como vasallos!

- Muy bien. Todos ustedes obedecerán a Itachi. No importa lo que les encargue, sea una tarea simple, ridícula, innecesaria, lo harán. No quiero escuchar quejas cuando vuelva. Caso contrario en cuanto regresé los subversivos serán expulsados de Akatsuki, eso si antes Itachi no los destierra…- el rinnegan resplandeció- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Itachi puede castigarles en caso de que no cumplan con sus disposiciones y/o lo creo necesario, eso lo dejo a su sano criterio. Puedes usar todos los genjutsus y ninjutsus que quieras, Itachi- ante esto el aludido se relamió los labios- Y ustedes no se opondrán. Qué se diviertan…

- Adiós…- la peliazul movió su mano derecha en señal de despedida.

Konan y Pein abrieron las puertas, y cerrándola detrás de ellos, al unísono dijeron:

- No los veremos por mucho tiempo…

En cuanto sus chakras dejaron de percibirse, el Uchiha se levantó de su lugar. Se detuvo a mirar a cada uno de ellos, estos tenían la vista perdida, no podían creer lo que había pasado. Su líder les había abandonado por no respetar su privacidad.

- Desde ahora, y hasta que Pein se reincorporé, ustedes se dirigirán a mí como Itachi-sama- activo el sharingan en señal de advertencia- ¿Quedó entendido?

- Si…- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Quedó entendido?- reiteró. Ellos habían omitido decir "Itachi-sama"

- Si, Itachi-sama- respondieron de forma unánime.

Ese día comenzó la pesadilla. Nunca creyeron que ese joven de cabellos azabaches, extremadamente reservado podría sacar su lado oscuro… que por mucho tiempo permaneció latente.

**END FLASH BACK**

- Lo siento, es mi culpa…- Deidara se sentía responsable. Él fue quien le insinuó a Tobi que los dos ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia estaban practicando un juego y que les gustaría que se les uniera, el pelirrojo lo apoyó por su insistencia. El ojiazul quería pasar un rato con Sasori, por eso actuó de esa manera. No había medido las consecuencias…

El titiritero también estaba convencido de que Konan y Pein no le asignaron como reemplazo del primero por lo que habían hecho.

- De nada sirve lamentarse- comentó. Tiró de las sabanas para que el ojiazul quede al desnudo-. Sabes que no me gusta esperar.

- Bien, bien. Dame un minuto.

El rubio se vistió con la velocidad de un ninja. Ambos salieron. Esperaban llegar a tiempo.

En la sala principal ya estaban Tobi y la pareja de inmortales. A los pocos segundos se reunieron con ellos los dos seres más extraños de Akatsuki.

- ¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó un hombre con una gran boca y dientes afilados.

- Sólo falta Itachi, Kisame- respondió el tesorero.

Esperaron, esperaron… el sol ya se había filtrado por completo en esa sala. Sin embargo el Uchiha no aparecía.

El cansancio se reflejaba en sus rostros, esto era comprensible puesto que todos habían hecho algunas "cosas" en la noche. Y si, durmieron poco y nada. Incluso Tobi estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para molestar a sus camaradas, y eso ya decía mucho.

En eso apareció la figura estoica de Uchiha Itachi.

- Me alegra que hayan cumplido. Son unos subordinados muy responsables- ironizó el joven de negros cabellos.

- ¡ESTAMOS ESPERANDOTE HACE TRES HORAS!- vociferó el rubio.

- ¡Ah!… Me cansé de esperarles, se tardaron una eternidad en bajar. Por eso regresé a mi habitación, creo que me dormí- habló con cinismo-. De cualquier forma, estoy aquí… veamos ¿Qué harán en este día?...-meditó un momento-. Ya sé. Zetsu y Deidara prepararan mi desayuno. Tobi, Kisame y Hidan limpiarán los muebles. La mejor tarea será para ustedes dos…- sonrió socarronamente, el tesorero y el titiritero fruncieron el ceño ¿Qué tendrían que hacer para su majestad?- me darán unos masajes… Kakuzu en los pies, y Sasori en los hombros. ¡Qué esperan!- exclamó, ya que los masajistas no tenían intenciones de acatar sus decisiones.

La tarde trascurrió con la normalidad de siempre. Itachi imponía sus caprichos, y los otros tenían que cumplir… sino su Líder podría torturarles, o incluso peor expulsarles de Akatsuki.

En la cocina, Tobi y Hidan estaban terminando de lavar los platos, ambos se encontraban exhaustos. No podían seguir así ¿Cómo era posible que alguien los trataré como si fuesen esclavos?

- Estoy hastiado con este idiota- comentó el religioso.

- Shhh… Itachi puede escucharte- habló bajito.

- ¡Por Jashin! A estas alturas no me importa si ese maldito me escucha, Tobi- tiró el plato que tenía en las manos-. ¿Sabes qué pienso?- como él otro no contestó, agregó-. Creo que está demente, de seguro la matanza que cometió hace años le afectó el cerebro, él pobre está loco. ¿Por qué si no se ensaña con nosotros? Porque no puede soportar que otros sean felices.

Para la desgracia de ambos, Itachi se deslizó por la cocina sin que perciban su chakra. Apareció detrás del religioso. Inmediatamente Tobi le vio por sobre el hombro del peliplateado. El Uchiha estaba por darle una lección al fanático, pero decidió esperar a que termine de hablar.

-… Hidan… Itachi…está- susurró.

- ¡Ah! ¿De qué te preocupas?, ese mal nacido no puede escucharnos. De seguro está molestando a los otros para que le hagan unos masajes, o no sé haciendo otro estúpido pedido, como enviar a Zetsu por unas uvas al País del Viento- rió ante un asustado Tobi, era claro que no se percató de la presencia del Uchiha-. Sabes creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto. Es decir, Pein jamás dejaría que este lunático nos expulsé de Akatsuki. Cada uno tiene habilidades difíciles de encontrar. ¿Dónde encontrarían a otro inmortal? ¿Eh?- se enorgulleció- Además como soy inmortal no me preocuparía si ese inepto de Itachi me castiga. No creo que su Tsukuyomi sea tan temible, digo si su hermanito fue capaz de soportarlo… ¿Por qué justo yo voy a sufrir con esa técnica?...

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Itachi Uchiha le haría sentir el verdadero dolor a ese sujeto. Tobi salió corriendo de la cocina, asustado por esos ojos que estaban detrás de Hidan. El religioso se sorprendió por esto… ¿Qué le pasaba a Tobi?

- ¿Qué decías, Hidan?- esa voz era capaz de congelar a cualquiera.

El hombre de cabellos de color ceniza se quedó tieso. ¿Cómo no percibió su chakra? Lentamente giró para darle la cara. Itachi permanecía inmutable, no movía ni un músculo. De seguro estaba enojado... pero ¿Qué haría?

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, bastardo?- Hidan sabía que no serviría de nada disculparse, por lo que prefirió desafiarlo. De cualquier forma era más que obvio que su Líder le castigaría.

El Uchiha sencillamente rió a viva voz. Esa risa resonó en los oídos del otro. El de ojos violeta parpadeo varias veces en señal de confusión. El escenario cambio. Todo era de un color sangre. No sé hallaba en el cuartel de Akatsuki. No eso era…

- 72… 72… horas… horas… de dolor… sufrimiento… agonía… angustia… ¿No decías que la doctrina de tu religión es el sacrificio? ¿Qué piensas de esto?... ah… ahora no soy un bastardo, un inepto ¿Eh? … no, yo soy el diablo en persona…

Todo era oscuro, sangre por todos lados. El fanático estaba atado en una cruz, delante de el se encontraba la imponente figura de Itachi. Su líder le clavaba una y otra vez con una kunai… uno… dos… tres… diez… quince… infinitos golpes… ¿Era una tortura que jamás terminaría?...

Hidan sentía desfallecer. Era un dolor insoportable. Era el infierno mismo. La técnica de Itachi era terrorífica, tanto que el religioso deseaba por primera vez morir.

- Hidan, Hidan, Hidan…

- _Esa voz_…

- Abre los ojos…

_-¿Quién es?... ¿De quién es esa voz?... ¿Será él?..._

- Despierta… ¿Hidan?

- Kakuzu…- suspiró.

- Al fin despertó…

CONTINUARÁ…

Haber si aprendes a no insultar a sus espaldas a Itachi, Hidan… jejeje

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Itachi es muy dócil? ¿Un poco malo? ¿Es un buen Líder?... comenten que piensan de Itachi-sama…. ¿Qué harán los otros Akatsuki para calmar a su Líder? Ah creo que eso no es ningún enigma… pero los subordinados de Itachi tendrán que darse cuenta que es lo que haría "feliz a su Líder", para que así ellos puedan estar en paz.

Hasta luego.


	2. Un dato interesante

Hola. Bien he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Quizás lo extienda a más de tres capítulos. No lo sé. Eso depende de dos cositas: mi imaginación y sus reviews. Mejor veamos como continúa la vida del autoritario Itachi, y sus vasallos…

**TITULO:**

**Líder temporal**

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu, algo de SasoDei, ZetsuKisa, KakuHidan, se menciona PeinKonan y el pobrecito de Tobi solito… uh mundo cruel… jejeje.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribo el presente fic con la única convicción de compartir mis preferencias por el Uchihacest.

**SUMMARY:**

Pein quiere unas vacaciones para estar más tiempo con Konan. Pero antes de abandonar por un tiempo a Akatsuki, debe dejar a alguien al mando. Itachi se hace cargo de la organización. Sus compañeros no están nada contentos con el trato que reciben del Líder temporal… ¿Qué harán?

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

Todo era oscuro, sangre por todos lados. El fanático estaba atado en una cruz, delante de el se encontraba la imponente figura de Itachi. Su líder le clavaba una y otra vez con una kunai… uno… dos… tres… diez… quince… infinitos golpes… ¿Era una tortura que jamás terminaría?...

Hidan sentía desfallecer. Era un dolor insoportable. Era el infierno mismo. La técnica de Itachi era terrorífica, tanto que el religioso deseaba por primera vez morir.

- Hidan, Hidan, Hidan…

- _Esa voz_…

- Abre los ojos…

_-¿Quién es?... ¿De quién es esa voz?... ¿Será él?..._

- Despierta… ¿Hidan?

- Kakuzu…- suspiró.

- Al fin despertó…

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

**Un dato interesante**

Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi corrieron en dirección a la cocina. Los dos primeros fueron alertados por el chico de la máscara de la situación en que se encontraba Hidan. Tenían que llegar a ese punto antes de que Itachi-sama arremetiera contra el religioso.

Entraron en la cocina, en el piso había un plato hecho añicos. Tobi lo reconoció como el que su compañero rompió antes de que Itachi se les acercara.

El tesorero estaba allí. Había recostado la cabeza de su pareja en sus rodillas, y le hablaba para despertarle.

- Kakuzu-suspiró.

- Al fin despertó…

- Estás a…a

- No te preocupes, estoy a tu lado…

- Ka… ku…

- ¿Estás bien?- trató de levantarlo del piso.

-…

- ¿Hidan?

- Yo…- trató de hablar pero no podía hacerlo, era como si le faltarán las fuerzas. _¿Qué…? ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué es este lugar?_- sentía que sus párpados le pesaban, y los cerró fatigosamente. Todo se hizo negro.

- Se desmayó- dijo el ojiverde a los demás.

**Unas semanas después…**

El cuerpo de Hidan descansaba en la habitación que éste compartía con Kakuzu.

- Ya casi van tres semanas de que está en cama- el zombi no le quitó el ojo de encima-. Es probable que el idiota de Itachi le haya hecho un daño irreversible.

- Nadie le mando a que insulte a Itachi-sama por detrás- comentó el rubio.

- ¿Realmente habrá sido por eso?- se preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¿A que te refieres?- observó a su pareja.

- Ah… nada, nada, Deidara- mintió hábilmente-. Es sólo que tengo una leve sospecha- agregó puesto que su novio le miraba suspicaz.

- ¿Podrías dejar los misterios, Sasori?- le molestaba que el titiritero hablé a medias.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, Dei- sonrió de lado.

_¿De quienes son esas voces? Creo que he oído antes esas voces… pero ¿dónde?… no lo recuerdo… Espera es _

- Kakuzu- dijo con una voz quejumbrosa- Ka…ku…zu

Los otros giraron la vista buscando al propietario de esa voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaban. El zombi no pudo evitar alegrarse, ya extrañaba esos sonidos, esas palabras, su nombre salido de los labios de Hidan.

- Kakuzu- repitió como si fuera un niño al que no le prestan atención, cuando en realidad acaparó la curiosidad de sus compañeros.

- Despertaste- declaró como si aquello no fuera evidente.

- Kakuzu.

- … ¿Si?

- Tengo un poco de sueño- cerró los ojos.

Sin decir nada más Hidan volvió a dormir, pero al menos esta vez volvería a despertar más pronto.

- Vaya, por un momento pensé que ya se había recuperado- interpretó el zombi apenas el peliplateado retomó su descanso.

- Todos pensamos lo mismo- declaró el caníbal-. Al menos retornó al mundo de los vivos.

- Enseguida regreso- dijo Sasori.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No es necesario, Dei-chan- salió dejando la puerta abierta.

Los subordinados de Itachi estaban en el cuarto de Kakuzu. Hace exactamente tres semanas que Hidan había quedado fuera de combate después de que el Líder utilizará el Tsukuyomi en su contra. El zombi, que había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua, lo encontró recostado en el suelo, con la cara bastante pálida. No había rastros de Itachi. Al parecer él se había marchado en cuanto su víctima perdió el conocimiento.

Durante esas semanas en que el religioso estaba en cama, los otros siguieron recibiendo órdenes del Uchiha, quien en ningún momento se molesto por preguntar por el estado de salud del peliplateado. Esta falta de consideración le hervía la sangre a Kakuzu que, siendo la pareja del fanático, era el más preocupado por su bienestar.

Así los días pasaban y el devoto de Jashin no despertaba de su sueño. Itachi sabía porqué Hidan estaba ausente cuando daba las órdenes del día. Pero no dio muestras de lamentar la ausencia del inmortal. Es más, parecía satisfecho por la buena lección que le había brindado.

---

El pelinegro se sentó en una de los sofás del living de Akatsuki. Tenía conocimiento de que sus vasallos estaban en el cuarto del tesorero pensando en una forma de despertar a esa "bella durmiente".

- Hidan, Hidan. Espero que hayas aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada. Fue muy osado de tu parte insultar a tu Líder, pero sobretodo menospreciarlo a él- cerró sus ojos, y pudo verlo de nuevo, ese niño de cabellos azulados y piel más blanca que la nieve _"¿Puedo dormir contigo, aniki? Por favor, si me dejas te prometo que haré lo que me pidas" _-. ¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Estás seguro de eso, mi ángel?- Y esa voz habló nuevamente _"Si, lo que me pidas"-. _Entonces quiero que sólo me ames a mí, a nadie más -_"Te quiero sólo a ti, aniki_" -. ¿Aún me amarás? ¿o es que algún desgraciado te enamoró? No, es imposible que sea capaz de albergar algún sentimiento después de esa noche.

El pelirrojo fue al encuentro de su Líder para informarle que Hidan ya se había despertado. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, lo escuchó. Eso último le bastó para saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Al final de cuentas, el jefe no era inhumano. Él amaba a alguien. ¿Pero era correspondido? ¿A quién había lastimado? ¿Quién era esa persona que logró tocar el corazón del shinobi más despiadado de Akatsuki? ¿Quién le movió todo su mundo?

- Itachi- intentó llamar su atención.

El ojirrojos le miró con disgusto.

- ¿No se te olvido algo?- sugirió con amargura.

El escorpión se mordió la lengua ¿Tenía que decir eso? Entrecerró los ojos y pensó _"Todo sea por estar con Deidara, porque si nos echan ¿A dónde iríamos? Además de que Pein querría eliminarnos, sabemos muchas cosas de Akatsuki como para que simplemente nos dejen ir"_

-Discúlpeme, Itachi-sama- dijo con una voz que no era el suyo.

El pelinegro se complació al escucharle decir "Itachi-sama". Él sabía que el pelirrojo se estaba tragando su orgullo, y eso lo ponía más gustoso. Le agradaba de sobremanera pisotear el ego del titiritero.

- Y bien, dime a que viniste.

- Hidan despertó.

- Vaya, ya era hora. Me preguntaba cuanto más se tardaría. A decir verdad ni siquiera estuvo las 72 horas en mi dimensión. Se desmayo a las 9 horas. No es mejor que mi hermanito, él resistió más que "ese" fanático bravucón- comentó sin medir sus palabras, puesto que había alabado a su querido otouto delante del pelirrojo.

- ¿Hermanito?...-preguntó, sumamente inquisitivo.

Ante esto el Líder movió levemente sus cejas, este detalle fue apreciado por el pelirrojo. No había dudas, le logró incomodar con esa sugerencia.

- Necesito pensar. Puedes ir con los demás. Cuando los necesite, los llamaré- dijo con un tono indiferente, sin hacer caso de la curiosidad de su subordinado.

El de orbes miel simplemente asintió, para luego alejarse de su presencia. Al darle la espalda al pelinegro, sus labios se curvaron en un mohín de victoria. Ahora Sasori tenía un dato más que interesante para un posible contraataque a la dictadura del Uchiha.

"_¿Así que hermanito? ¿Eh, Itachi? Me preguntó como reaccionarías si lo volvieras a ver… ¿Y si lo trajéramos para ti? ¿Cambiarías tu sonrisa malévola? Esto se esta poniendo interesante. Este pequeño hallazgo puede cambiar nuestro destino. Y encaja a la perfección con lo que me dijo Tobi…"_

**Flash Back**

- Tobi ¿Podrías decirme con exactitud lo que dijo Hidan?- El pelirrojo había irrumpido en la habitación del chico.

El miembro más infantil de Akatsuki, no dudó en contarle, con lujos y detalles, lo sucedido al titiritero.

-"…no me preocuparía si ese inepto de Itachi me castiga. No creo que su Tsukuyomi sea tan temible, digo si su hermanito fue capaz de soportarlo… ¿Por qué justo yo voy a sufrir con esa técnica?" Eso fue lo que dijo, después Itachi activo el sharingan, y me asusté por eso salí corriendo.

- Entonces lo insultó, pero además menosprecio a su hermanito ¿Eh? Hidan me había sugerido que Itachi sentía algo por su hermano… Pensé que estaba loco… pero esto encajaría perfecto con lo sucedido. El Itachi que nosotros conocemos hubiera atacado en cuanto Hidan lo tildó de "demente", "ese mal nacido" "lunático"… es bastante raro.

**End Flash Back**

_¿Itachi estás enamorado de tu hermanito?... ¿Lo quieres más que aún hermano?... ¿tienes miedo al rechazo? _Con estos pensamientos el pelirrojo se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de Kakuzu. Sus amigos tenían que saber esto, para proceder a la urgente maniobra de frenar la actitud indolora de su Líder.

---

- Tenemos que hacer algo- exigió el tesorero. Su enojo era más que notorio.

- Por fin nos ponemos de acuerdo- agregó Zetsu.

- Itachi-sama nos está explotando. Parecemos sus lacayos, si- comentó el rubio.

- Él está abusando de su autoridad. A decir verdad nunca creía que sacaría ese lado "autoritario", es decir en las misiones que hicimos juntos siempre estaba callado. Con que les diga que sólo pronunciaba monosílabos. A veces me molestaba tener que interpretar sus silencios… jamás creía que lo diría, pero preferiría que siguiera así, a como esta ahora- El tiburón se sentó al borde de la cama en que estaba recostado Hidan, al verlo en ese estado no pudo evitar recordar como Itachi atacó con la misma técnica a su hermano menor, durante una visita que ambos hicieron a Konoha-. Él exterminó a su clan hace tanto tiempo, me pregunto si sentirá remordimientos… Aunque más me gustaría saber porqué no mató a su único hermano.

- Ah, si… ¿Cuántos años tenía Sasu-chan cuando ocurrió eso?- el rubio me mostró interesado.

- Itachi jamás me contó nada de su vida, pero creo que el niño tenía unos siete o seis años.

- Uh era un bebé- se lamentó Tobi, seguidamente clavó la vista al suelo- ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan despiadado? Siento lástima por las personas que tengan que vérselas con él…

- NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE TENEMOS QUE AGUANTARLO, TOBI- vociferó el artista.

- ¡Oh! Es muy inteligente Deidara-sempai- sonrió.

- ¡Ah! No hay caso con este tonto.- Volvió a mirar al joven de cabellos cenizas- ¿Será muy grave el daño que le produjo esa técnica?

- Eso no importa- apretó los puños a tal punto que los nudillos le quedaron blancos-. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de bajarles los humos a Itachi- caminó hasta su amante y le depositó un beso en los labios.

- WOW…

- Silencio, Tobi- pidió el rubio mientras le ahorcaba.

- Dei…da…ra… sem…pai...- el chico empezaba a sentir la falta de aire-. Por…q-que… no… mej-jor… pensam… m-os… en… un… p-plan.

Ante el consejo, el ojiazul le soltó de inmediato, y quien momentos atrás fuera ahorcado, respiraba todo el aire que podía. Se cayó de cuatro patas en el piso.

- ¡Qué excelente idea!- exclamó con fervor.

A los pocos segundos Deidara caminaba en círculos como fiera enjaulaba en la habitación. Paseaba por ese cuarto, en ningún momento se detuvo. Debía ser todo un reto para el rubio, puesto que por primera vez estaba tratando de pensar en un plan.

- ¡Lo tengo! Le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa y le preparamos su comida favorita. Se dará cuenta que somos sus amigos y que no tiene que tratarnos como sirvientes- sugirió contento por su ingenio.

- Muy buena idea, Deidara- ironizó el hombre piel azul.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Vieron Kisame me apoya!- gritó eufórico. Claramente no entendió el sarcasmo de su compañero.

- Seguro, podemos intentarlo, y es evidente que en el proceso Itachi nos matará. Es incuestionable que las fiestas no son de su agrado. No es un tipo muy divertido- observó Kisame.

- ¿Ah, si? Bueno, ya que mis ideas no son nada buenas, tú piensa en una - le señaló con el dedo.

- Ese no es el punto- se quejó el tiburón.

- Claro que lo es, te burlas de mis ideas. Piensa en algo. Colabora.

- Podríamos regalarle un Clan completo de genios para que el mismo lo extermine. Aunque no quedan muchos de línea sucesoria- propuso el lado benigno de Zetsu, creyendo que Itachi tenía una manía por destruir clanes.

- No creo que eso le haga gracia. Se que liquidó a su familia… pero no creo que sea un asesino serial- dijo el hombre con branquias en el rostro.

- No sabía que pensabas de esa forma- su voz detonaba una ligera antipatía.

- Él es nuestro compañero, Zetsu- se acercó a su novio.

- Pasaron muchas cosas en las misiones que hacías con él, cosas que desconozco…-insistió.

- Te amo, Zetsu. No tienes de que preocuparte- le besó-. Es sólo que no creo Itachi-san sea un asesino serial. No sé. Quizás sea porque el dejó con vida a su hermanito… por eso pienso que no es tan malo como parece…

- Sin embargo, nos estuvo tratando…- comenzó a argumentar el aloe vera.

- Kisame tiene razón.

Todos miraron a la persona que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Hace varios minutos que Sasori había regresado, pero no hizo uso de la palabra hasta ese momento. El pelirrojo caminó hacia ellos, y en cuanto estuvo a centímetros del rubio, éste le sonrió alegremente.

- Al final apareciste, Sasori. Ya te estaba extrañando. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Se le tiró encima al shinobi de la Suna.

- Le hice una pequeña visita a nuestro Líder- chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!, si- se pegó más al cuerpo del pelirrojo.

- Agradecería que me dejaras respirar, Dei- propuso.

- Discúlpame, Saso- aflojó el agarre que mantenía en el cuello de su pareja.

- Están planeando deshacerse de Itachi- declaró- Todos pensamos igual. Sin embargo, les diré que sus planes no son nada productivos. ¿Tienen una mejor idea?- dijo con aire de superioridad.

- ¡Creo que podríamos conseguirle una pareja! Así se le irá ese carácter prepotente- habló el rubio dispuesto a complacer a su amante.

- No estoy convencido- El tiburón negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué opinas, Sasori? Me parece que tu novio cada día está más…de…- se calló, casi dice "demente", ese hubiera sido un error fatal. Sasori no toleraría que insulten a su pareja- uh… delirante.

- Tengo que admitir que la idea de Dei, no es del todo errada, creo que en verdad tenemos que buscar a ese "alguien" que nos puede ayudar- remarcó el pelirrojo.

- Gracias por el apoyo, Sasori-danna… ¿Pero de donde sacaremos a la persona adecuada para Itachi?… parece que no está interesado en nadie- afirmó- él… asesinó… mató… a todos, a sus padres, a sus tíos. Acabó con mujeres y hombres por igual, sin hacer distinciones de edades. A ancianos y niños les dio trágico final... sólo a una persona le…

- Exacto- interrumpió- el único sobreviviente, el que se salvó de esa masacre. ¿Por qué no sería una especie de antítesis?

- No entiendo- el rubio le miraba como si estuviera chiflado.

- Es simple. Itachi exterminó a su clan. Pero ¿Por qué dejaría a su hermanito con vida?

- ¿Por qué?- habló el lado perverso de Zetsu-. Tal vez creía que era mejor dejarlo con vida para que sintiera en carne propia el dolor. Lo marcó psicológicamente.

- Si, es verdad que el niño tiene secuelas. Cuando fuimos a Konoha para reunir información acerca del Kyuuby, Sasuke logró dar con Itachi, y él delante de Naruto y Jiraiya le hizo revivir la masacre del clan.

- Es una mala persona- aulló Tobi.

- Algo me dice que eso es sólo una fachada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Saso?

- Estoy convencido de que Sasuke es la única persona que significa algo en la vida de nuestro Líder temporal- afirmó.

- Eso es imposible- casi gritó el chico de la máscara.

- Si, tenemos que conseguir a alguien para que deje de fastidiarnos, en vez de preocuparnos por su hermano- contradijo el ojiazul.

- Por eso mismo. ¿Qué no lo ven? Sasuke es nuestra solución- insistió.

- Pero Saso…- comenzó a quejarse el de cabellos largos.

- Silencio. Si no quieren tomarme la palabra, al menos piensen en esto: Itachi quiere que Sasuke se haga fuerte para que esté a su altura, y así ambos pueden medirse en una pelea. Para mí esto es curioso, creo que es sólo una pantalla, pero no importa- agregó al darse cuenta que sus camaradas le miraban como si estuviera desequilibrado-. Lo que realmente importa es que ¡No lo mató! Sé que hay un motivo muy fuerte por lo que no logró asesinarlo. Una razón que escapa a la misma argumentación racional. Podemos traer a Sasuke con nosotros. No perdemos nada. Itachi no le hará nada.

Los Akatsukis le miraban extrañados, no parecían querer entender la tesis del titiritero, quien decidió ser un poco más simple y claro para sus camaradas:

- ¿Por qué creen que Hidan está en ese estado? Sencillamente porque lo insultó a él, pero también a Sasuke. ¿No es evidente? Sasuke es la única persona que no le es indiferente a Itachi. Con ninguno de nosotros habla, y sin embargo está empeñado en remarcarle, cada vez puede, a su hermanito que lo odie. Eso lo sabes ¿verdad, Kisame?

- Si- admitió.

-Sólo piénsenlo-pidió Sasori, tratando de convencerles- Si las cosas salen mal, si me equivoco, yo mismo me comprometo a proteger al niño- intentó exponer sus ideas de manera clara. "_Veremos que haces Itachi-sama. Quiero verte cuando tu lindo hermanito se encuentre contigo. Si estos inútiles no me ayudan haré el trabajo por mi cuenta. Todo sea por librarme de ese demente"_

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sasori- afirmó el espadachín, completamente convencido después de que el especialista en marionetas, con lógica pura, terminara de expresarse-. Como les dije antes, Itachi pudo haberle matado, tenía muchas ventajas sobre su hermanito. Él mató a muchos niños, a sus padres. Sin embargo, no pudo cargarse a Sasuke… creo que hay algo que él no nos dice…- calló y pensó para sus adentros _"no nos dice que el siente algo por su hermanito… algo que puede ir más allá que el odio, o incluso el amor fraternal… quiero saber que es…"_

- Si crees que es lo correcto, te apoyo, Kisame- le miró como buscando su asentimiento-. Estoy contigo, Sasori. Ese niño es nuestra solución- aceptó el caníbal.

- Uh Tobi no puede oponerse, además será divertido- el chico sonrió.

- Confió en los planes de Sasori, y también quiero sacarme a nuestro Líder- el avaro agarró una mano del religioso- Hidan pensaría igual, él no se lleva bien con Itachi. Después tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Para estar juntos.

- Deidara.

- Si, ya sé. Déjame pensarlo- el rubio se llevó un dedo al labio- por supuesto que si, confió en ti. A pesar de que no creo que tengas toda la razón.

-Todos de acuerdo- habló para los demás- entonces vamos a buscar a nuestro "salvador" Vamos a Konoha. Aprovecharemos que Itachi no quiere que le molestemos- Sasori se detuvo a pensar unos instantes- Kakuzu y Tobi si quieren pueden quedarse con Hidan. Y si pasa algo nos avisan.

- Uh si Tobi se encarga- manifestó.

- Traten de cubrirnos si Itachi-sama nos llama- pidió el pelirrojo. _Aunque dudó que lo haga, está muy perdido en sus pensamientos._- Zetsu vete adelantando para que nos informes de la ubicación exacta de Sasuke. Kisame, conoces bastante bien Konoha, fuiste con Itachi a esa aldea.- El tiburón asintió-. Quiero que nos guíes para que no seamos vistos. Rápido. Tenemos poco tiempo.

**Mientras tanto…**

**(En Konoha)**

En un bosque estaban cuatro personas, tres de ellos eran jóvenes de unos trece años y el otro un adulto. El grupo siete terminó su entrenamiento del día. Naruto estaba quejándose con Kakashi por hacerles entrenar en vez de asignarles una misión. Mientras que el peligris no perdía detalle del libro que leía.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué no nos da una misión?- gritó Naruto.

- ¿Qué tipo de misión te gustaría, Naruto?- El jounin no quitó la vista de su libro Icha-Icha.

- Una rango S, no estaría mal- dijo el chico zorro.

- Esas misiones son muy difíciles, Naruto. Nosotros apenas somos gennin- le golpeó en la cabeza.

- Sakura-chan no me pegues- se quejó.

- Sasuke-kun, verdad que Naruto es un tonto. No estamos preparados para esas misiones- preguntó mirando fijo al Uchiha.

Miró a sus dos compañeros, lanzó un silencioso resoplido y dijo:

- Me voy a mi casa.- Se alejó. Él no deseaba quedarse para que Sakura comience a acosarlo.

Mientras el Uchiha se apartaba del lugar, un ser salió de la superficie. Éste centró sus ojos amarillos en la insignia del clan Uchiha que estampaba la remera del peliazul. El hombre no dudó en seguirle hasta su hogar.

- Así que ésta es la villa Uchiha- se dijo así mismo la planta en cuanto Sasuke abrió el portón- Bien. No me extrañes mucho. Enseguida volveré con mis camaradas- habló como si el niño hubiese notado su presencia.

**(En la entrada de Konoha)**

- Gracias a Kisame no hemos sido vistos- comentó el shinobi de la roca.

- ¿Lo encontraste, Zetsu?- inquirió el pelirrojo, al notar la cercana presencia de su compañero.

El hombre planta salió de la superficie.

- Si. Les mostraré el lugar. Traten de ser lo más sigilosos posibles- pidió para luego comenzar su recorrido.

Sin ser vistos llegaron a la residencia Uchiha. Se habían deslizado por las abandonadas calles, hasta que dieron con la "casa" que sobresalía del resto.

- Esa debe ser la antigua residencia de Itachi- Zetsu miró hacia ese lugar- Se ve más ostentosa que las otras. Además de que parece más cuidada que las demás.- Señaló la exuberante cantidad de flores y otras plantas que adornaban el jardín.

Se dirigieron a la mansión Uchiha con rapidez. Pasaron por ese espacio verde, en donde Deidara se detuvo para coger una que otra flor.

- Mira son tan lindos…- Quería arrancar una flor.

Sasori se dio cuenta de esto, y antes de que el rubio saque una flor, él mismo analizó con detenimiento cada uno las plantas que habían. Llegó a la conclusión de cual sería la ideal, tomó una para su novio, e inmediatamente se la entrego.

- Son narcisos. Amarillos como tus cabellos- comentó.

- ¡Gracias!- se le tiró encima para besarlo de forma fugaz.

- En realidad, tendrías que agradecerle al dueño de casa- gruñó el tiburón, celoso por tal muestra de afecto. ¿Por qué Zetsu no tenía esos detalles con él?

- Vamos- apresuró el caníbal. Subió las pequeñas escaleras de la mansión Uchiha.

- Esperen.- Los otros se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué pasa, Saso?

- Me haré cargo de la situación. Ustedes no digan nada ¿escucharon?- sonaba seguro de sus palabras-. Es mi plan, por tanto decido lo que haremos- argumentó sin esperar quejas.

- De acuerdo- dijeron al unísono.

Los otros le siguieron. Abrieron la puerta sin antes llamar. Cruzaron un pasillo, sin molestar en sacarse los calzados. Caminaron hasta la sala principal. Un niño estaba sentado en el salón dándoles la espalda.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó a penas ingresaron, sin darse vuelta ni mucho menos levantarse.

Los cuatro intrusos se asombraron con la recepción por parte del Uchiha. De una manera ruda, simétrica a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

- Así que te percatarse de nuestra presencia- interpretó el tiburón.

- Si contamos el hecho de que estuvieron divirtiéndose en mi jardín, Kisame.- Su voz era fría.

- ¡Oh! Me recuerdas, pero entonces porqué no escapaste sí sabías quienes éramos- devolvió sorprendido.

- No es propio de mí ese tipo de actitudes- admitió sin sobresaltarse- Además ustedes se acercaron sin intenciones de dañar a alguien ¿O me equivoco?

- Estás en lo cierto. No podía esperar menos del hermanito de Itachi- halagó el tiburón.

- Uh si- rió un shinobi, de una forma escandalosa que molesto al peliazul.

- Ahora bien ¿Qué es lo quieren?- preguntó sin rodeos- ¿Es éste un truco de Itachi?

- No exactamente- intervino el pelirrojo-. Primero déjanos presentarnos…

Los cuatro Akatsukis se movieron a una velocidad inimaginable para darle la cara al menor. Éste se levantó del sillón. Al tiempo que los concurrentes le examinaban con un extremo detenimiento, Kisame que ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle no se detuvo mucho en mirarle, a diferencia de los otros tres, que trataban de encontrar las pequeñas diferencias con el Líder, al igual que algunas coincidencias. Llegaron a la conclusión de que los cabellos de Sasuke tenían una peculiaridad, entre original y exótica, su tez era más clara que la Itachi, cosa que les parecía imposible, también les hacía pensar que esa piel permanecía intacta, con la exquisitez de la pureza, estable a la espera de ser marcada. A la vez que sus ojos tenía una expresión crispada, altiva y desafiante, una característica propia de los Uchiha. Ellos concordaron mentalmente que: "no sé podía aborrecer a tan sublime espécimen, al contrario se podría cometer cual tipo de bajeza para corromper a ese niño" Incluso Itachi podría sucumbir ante tan esplendido adonis.

- Uh es como una versión pequeña de nuestro querido Itachi, si- El rubio le sonrió-. Es tan lindo. Mi nombre es Deidara.

- Zetsu- dijo simplemente la planta andante.

- A mí ya me conoces. Pero como no tuvimos el gusto de presentarnos formalmente, te diré mi nombre: Kisame Hoshikagi.

- Soy Sasori de las arenas rojas- dijo sin perder detalle de los gestos del dueño de casa-. Iré al grano, venimos a pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor?- preguntó desconcertado.

- Si, tú decides si lo haces por las buenas o por las malas- agregó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- No tengo opción ¿verdad?- suspiró. Los otros asintieron- ¿Cómo sería eso?

- Queremos que te acuestes con nuestro Líder- dijo el pelirrojo sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

Los restantes akatsukis miraron al shinobi de la Suna como diciendo: "Eso no es lo que queríamos".

- ¿Qué?- le miró incrédulo. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosa ¿Había escuchado la palabra "acostar"?

- Es sencillo. Queremos que te acuestes con Itachi-sama- decretó Sasori-. Si no lo haces por las buenas, te obligaremos. Así de simple, Uchiha Sasuke

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, ¿Qué se acueste con su propia sangre?... los cuatro renegados se le acercaron… ¿Le iban a secuestrar?... esto era demasiado, irrumpían en su hogar… y le pedían…que… él… se... acueste con esa persona. Todo se hizo borroso.

- Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba- comentó divertido el shinobi de la Suna. Luego levantó a la persona que les solucionaría o al menos apaciguaría el temperamento de Itachi-sama.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Reviews**

**The Hawk Eye**

¿Un capítulo curioso? A varias personas les agrado la idea de un Itachi dictador ¡Estupendo! Pues en este capítulo Sasori esta intentado convencer a los demás, con sus ¿extrañas conjeturas? Haber si esto es suficiente para bajarle los humos al Líder temporal.

Besos.

**Leluto**

Efectivamente otro más a la lista. Tengo pensado escribir otros tres fics sobre estos adorables niños. Amó el Uchihacest. Y mientras esta cabeza de frutos, pues redactaré más fics de ellos.

Hasta luego.

**Akane 01**

¡Si un Itachi dictador, totalitario y autoritario!… jejeje. ¿Enserio te gustan todos mis fics? En ese caso me dedicaré de lleno en mis otros proyectos de fics sobre estos hermanitos. Son tan lindos los dos. Bueno tarde un poquito pero aquí la continuación. Y también apareció ¡Sasu-chan!

Besos.

**murtilla**

Por supuesto que hierve la sangre Uchiha, sino miremos lo que le paso a Hidan. Que sirva de lección para los que osen insultar a Itachi-sama y Sasu-chan.

Besos.

**Sayuki Uchiha**

Genial, parece que a varias les gusto la idea de un Itachi autoritario. Me parece que Hidan ya aprendió la lección ¿También te agradan estas parejas? ¡Genial!

Nos vemos.

**Amaterasu**

¡Otra personita que le agrado la "personalidad" de Ita! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Hasta luego.

**MITSKUNI UCHIHA**

¿Los debo continuar? Uh gracias por apoyarme. No pienso abandonar mis fics. Pero también tengo otras prioridades, porque sino mis progenitores me castigarán y me dejarán sin internet por una semana. Jejeje.

Hasta luego.

Este es el final ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de las conjeturas de Sasori? ¿Qué piensan del favor que le pidió Saso a Sasu?

Por cierto pueden pasar por mi profile para contestar la siguiente pregunta:

¿Quieren que escriba un fic en que Sasu-chan quede encinta por la "culpa" de Ita?...

Que quede claro que "culpa" significa que Itachi será el padre del niño. Creo que no hay ningún fic de uchihacest sobre este tema por eso pensé en escribir sobre ello, o en su defecto incluir este "detalle" en alguno de mis fics de estos hermanitos. Si no tienen una cuenta en fanfiction para poner el voto, escríbanlo en el review. Los que tiene cuenta fíjense en el encabezado de mi profile, en la parte que dice "poll" y presionen en "Vote Now".

Hasta la próxima.


	3. El plan del titiritero

Hola a todas las bondadosas personitas que se toman un momento, de su sagrado tiempo, para leer este fic. Lo sé tarde en actualizar (más de dos semanas)… Pero al menos trató de continuarlo.

**TITULO:**

**Líder temporal**

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu, algo de SasoDei, ZetsuKisa, KakuHidan, se menciona PeinKonan y el pobrecito de Tobi solito… uh mundo cruel… jejeje.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribió el presente fic con la única convicción de compartir mis preferencias por el Uchihacest.

**SUMMARY:**

Pein y Konan se hartaron de sus compañeros. Se fueron, dejando la organización a cargo de Itachi. El pelinegro establece su tiranía, mientras que sus vasallos se niegan a seguir soportando sus malos tratos… ¿Cómo se puede calmar a un Uchiha?

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

- Queremos que te acuestes con Itachi-sama- decretó Sasori-. Si no lo haces por las buenas, te obligaremos….

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, ¿Qué se acueste con su propia sangre?... los cuatro renegados se le acercaron… ¿Le iban a secuestrar?... esto era demasiado, irrumpían en su hogar… y le pedían…que… él… se… acueste con…

Todo se hizo borroso…

- Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba- comentó divertido el shinobi de la Suna. Luego levantó a la persona que les solucionaría o al menos apaciguaría el temperamento de Itachi-sama.

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

**El plan del titiritero**

- Te pasaste- el tiburón negó con la cabeza.

- No lo creo. Un shinobi debe estar preparado para cualquier tipo de situaciones- refutó el titiritero-. ¿Verdad?, Sasuke- dijo deshaciendo el clon que reposaba en sus manos-. ¿Piensas poner resistencia?- miró cada rincón de la casa.

- ¿Un bushin? ¿Cuándo…?- el rubio no salía de su asombro.

- Tal vez estás haciendo tiempo, para que alguien acuda a socorrerte- continuó con su monólogo. Sasori suspiró cansinamente-. No me agrada esperar…- deslizó una mano por debajo de su capa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Saso?- inquirió Deidara asustado.

- No puedo hacerte el favor…- la voz de Sasuke Uchiha hizo eco en el salón.

- Niño, no tienes opción.

- Sin embargo entregarme sin poner resistencia no es una opción para mí, Sasori- declaró con intrepidez.

- ¿Qué se puedo esperar de un Uchiha?- sostenía un frasco en la mano.

- Estás enfermo… no, todos ustedes están trastornados. ¿Acostarme con Itachi?... jamás.

- No tienes de que quejarte es una cosa muy simple- dijo con naturalidad, sin hacer caso de las ofensas-. Sólo tienes que pasar una noche con tu querido hermano mayor.

- Si su "Líder" está deseoso de satisfacer sus deseos carnales, tiene que pensar en otra persona diferente de mí.

- No, Itachi quiere follarte a ti…- una sonrisa pervertida adorno el rostro de Sasori.

Sasuke enmudeció. Hubo un silencio prolongado. Luego habló:

- Somos hermanos, es mi estirpe. El vínculo de sangre no puede eliminarse ¡Es incesto!...

- Bueno si eso es lo que te preocupa, en Akatsuki no hacemos diferencia entre relaciones incestuosas- ironizó el shinobi de la Suna-. Quebrantar las normas es nuestra naturaleza- reveló.

- Lo único que Itachi conseguirá de mi es una muerte lenta…-dijo después de una pausa.

- Zetsu.

- Estoy en eso, Sasori- se metió en las paredes, dispuesto a dar con el joven prodigio.

EL caníbal encontró al niño en el cuarto contiguo. Apareció por detrás de él, se dispuso a aprisionarlo. Pero el peliazul se movió a una velocidad inimaginable. Sin embargo Deidara y Kisame aparecieron, rodearon a Sasuke, quien retrocedió unos pasos, para ser atrapado por una marioneta de Sasori.

- Al final siempre logramos lo que nos proponemos…- aún tenía en las manos ese frasco, sacó una jeringa de sus ropas y presionó en la tapa de la dichosa botella, mientras se iba acercando a Sasuke; con intenciones para nada amigables-. Te mueves mucho para nuestra desgracia. No me gustaría lidiar contigo durante nuestro pequeño viaje. Así que, esto nos ayudará- tomó el brazo del aturdido Uchiha, y le clavó la jeringa. Vacío hasta la última gota. Finalizado esto, guardo las pruebas del delito. No correría el riesgo de abandonar esos objetos para que después los estúpidos ninjas de Konoha lo busquen-. Esta es mi manera- deshizo el control de su marioneta, y cogió en sus brazos al gennin.

- ¿Cuántas horas dormirá?- preguntó el shinobi de la aldea de la niebla.

- Lo suficiente como para que lleguemos sin ningún percance.

- ¿De verdad piensas obligarlo a que duerma con Itachi?- inquirió el hombre planta.

- Tal vez…- deslizó mientras acomodaba los cabellos de Sasuke.

- Es tan bonito…- volvió a decir el rubio-. No sé, Sasori. No podemos hacerlo esto. Sólo míralo.

Sasori se tomó un tiempo para admirar al niño que tenía en sus brazos. A decir, ahora que lo veía bien, su novio tenía razón. Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado lindo a su corta edad…, su rostro angelical, sus suaves cabellos… el perfume que estos despedían… _"si te hubiera conocido antes que a Deidara, estoy seguro que te hubiera hecho mi pareja… Eres demasiado puro._ _¡Lo que me faltaba, ahora siento lástima por la víctima de Itachi!"_

- Saso, tenemos que irnos.

El murmullo de Deidara lo hizo regresar a la realidad. ¿En que momento se perdió en sus vacilaciones?...

- Salgamos. Ya tenemos a nuestra solución- dijo el coleccionista de marionetas.

- Si, espera un segundo- tanto en sus bolsillos en busca de un papel.

- Deidara ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?...- el pelirrojo lo contempló con desconcierto.

- ¡Lo encontré! Pensé que lo había olvidado en nuestro cuarto, si- sacó un papel y lo deposito en la mesita de la sala-. Ahora si podemos irnos, Saso.

- ¿Qué es…?

- Nada, nada. Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que nuestro Líder nos extrañé-, empujo al escorpión puertas afuera.

Mientras tanto…

El zombi se encontraba recostado en la pared y el aprendiz del caníbal estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Hidan.

- Aún no llegan. ¿Cuánto más se van a tardar?- preguntó el avaro. Aunque sabía que nadie le podía responder o al menos eso creía…

- Se van a tardar mucho… mucho, mucho- Tobi se ladeaba en la silla.

- ¿Puedes dejar de moverte como si tuvieras hormigas en el pantalón?

- Nop… ¿No escuchaste algo?- preguntó, percibió una débil voz. Sin embargo no dejó de moverse.

- ¡Mierda!- ignoró la cuestión, con la diestra detuvo el constante movimiento del chico- Por Jashin-sama has esto más pasadero.

- Ya se te está pegando lo religioso- dijo, y con la mano izquierda quitó la del tesorero.

- Tobi quiero que…- pero algo le impidió seguir hablando.

- ¡Están sordos! ¡Quiero ver sus patéticas caras en este instante!...- la voz de Itachi hacía eco en los pasillos.

-…

-…

- Estoy llamándolos hace un minuto…, su Líder requiere de sus prestaciones…

- Oh, no- balbució Tobi- él vendrá aquí… y

El usuario del sharingan se materializado ante los dos. Aquellos ojos qué en ninguna ocasión mostraban compasión, reflejaban impaciencia. Eso no era nada bueno.

- Itachi-sama- fue lo único que atinó a decir Kakuzu.

- Primero es el presumido que está postrado en la cama- se refería al joven que dormía-. Ahora ustedes. Pensé que podíamos llevarnos bien- paso sus orbes de uno a otro-. Lamentablemente no se les puede dar prerrogativas- con cada palabra que pronunciaba, Tobi temblaba-. Les concedí unas horas de ocio. ¿Y como me pagan?- se fijo en Hidan-. No aprendieron de su compañero- declaró.

- No nos dimos… cuenta… que nos… estabas llamando, Itachi…- por el nerviosismo, Tobi olvidó agregar el "sama".

El pelinegro clavó los ojos en Tobi, en cualquier momento saldría a la luz su falta de compasión.

- Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama- repitió, en una tentativa de complacerle se agacho y se encogió casi besando el piso-. Por favor, Líder.

- Eso esta mejor- reconoció, sumamente satisfecho por la sumisión-. Pensaré en su castigo, mientras quiero que alguno de ustedes limpié mi armamento personal ¿Dónde esta Sasori?- sus pupilas giraron de un lado a otro. Quería que el titiritero se ocupé de esa tarea.

- ¿Sasori?...- el tesorero trago saliva.

Se podía escuchar el fuerte resonar del corazón de Tobi, en cualquier momento ese órgano le saldría por la boca.

- Hidan…- dijo, para su suerte Itachi se fijo en el fanático-. Sasori me comunico que se despertó- comentó con recelo, ya que su "nueva" víctima no daba señales de vida.

- Si, pero al rato volvió a descansar- Kakuzu también se fijo en el joven.

- En ese caso, esta listo para adularme- en menos de un segundo se transportó al lado derecho de la cama-. Hidan- le llamó- Hidan. Levántate, Hidan-. No obtuvo respuesta, levantó una ceja-. Detesto que no acaten mis órdenes, se supone que deben cumplir cada una de mis disposiciones-, con ímpetu tiró de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo del religioso. Con la siniestra lo agarro del cuello. Le aventó contra la pared. Y con precipitación, antes de que se cayera, Itachi volvió a cogerlo del pescuezo, pero esta vez con la mano derecha-. Despierta inútil.

Tobi vio la escena horrorizado. Kakuzu empezaba a despedir chakra, incitado por la ira.

- ¿Te molesta que lesione a tu puta, Kakuzu?- preguntó el ojirrojos, él apreció el rencor que emanaba.

- No, no, no- Tobi trató de detener al zombi.

Hubo una pausa prolongada. Nadie pronuncio una palabra. Kakuzu esperaba la siguiente acción del Uchiha para atacarlo. Éste mantenía a Hidan en sus manos.

- Mírame- exigió Itachi-. Vamos, a menos que quieras que descargue mi ira con estos dos.

Lentamente esos ojos violetas se abrieron. Y se toparon con otros de color escarlata.

- Itachi-sama- la voz débil de Hidan, era risible para el de los ojos carmesí- ¿Qué ocurre, Itachi-sama?- para sorpresa de los presentes el peliplateado se expresó servil al Líder. Y es que los sucesos de hace semanas, se encontraban grabados en su cabeza.

- Ah, has aprendido a comportarte, con un poco de ética se logran grandes cosas- dijo con eufemismo-. Bien, quiero que arregles mi equipo.

Soltó en el cuerpo, el cuál cayó haciendo un sordo ruido. El ojirrojos se dio la vuelta y agregó:

- Te veré en la sala- se alejo con solemnidad-. Sus demás compañeros, sin importar que estén haciendo deben presentarse dentro de diez minutos…- se detuvo y con lentitud giró su cabeza -. Sino aténganse a las consecuencias.

Acto seguido se perdió de vista.

- ¿Estás bien, Hidan?- preguntó el tesorero, se notaba que esta preocupado por él.

- Estoy bien, maldita sea- se levantó, con una mueca de dolor, aún estaba adolorido. Sin embargo recuperó parte su temperamento.

En cuanto el devoto salió de la habitación, Kakuzu susurró.

- Más les vale llegar dentro de diez minutos… o sino…-prefirió callar.

En Konoha

Al terminar la práctica del día, Naruto Uzumaki se encaminó a su tienda favorita de la aldea: la tienda de ramen. Esa costumbre del rubio, ya debería considerarse un vicio. Pero al dueño de la tienda poco le importaba, después de todo el gennin le significaba una segura fuente de ingresos.

En el itinerario hacia el "restaurante", el jinchuuriki se tropezó con Rock Lee, y éste se invito solo a acompañarlo. Ambos se acomodaron, y en enseguida el cocinero atendió a su "cliente" favorito y su acompañante.

- Ese Sasuke siempre nos abandona. Es un mal amigo- farfulló el chico zorro, recordó como después de las prácticas el Uchiha se fue sin siquiera despedirse. ¡Rayos eran un equipo!

- Si, Naruto-kun. Lo mismo pasa con Neji, uno lo invita a comer, y él muy orgulloso se niega a aceptar- se quejó el enérgico cejas encrespadas.

- Es como si dijeran "Soy tan genial cómo para salir con estos inútiles"- continuo comiendo, o mejor dicho engullendo su tazón de ramen.

- Se creen mucho por tener esos ojos- apretó su puño-. Pero nosotros les mostraremos la verdadera fuerza. ¡Oh! ¡El poder de la juventud puede lograrlo!- de sus ojos salieron llamas.

- Eh si, como digas Lee-. _Ya tenía que salir con esas cosas raras._

- ¡Por la juventud!- agitó el vaso que tenía en las manos.

_- Me parece que alguien estuvo tomando sake-_ pensó Naruto.

- ¿Y Sakura-chan?- casi gritó- ¿Dónde está mi flor de loto?

- Se fue como perro faldero detrás de Sasuke.

- ¡Oh! Lo voy a vencer ¡Uchiha no me puede sacar a mi Sakura!

(NA: creo que Sasuke te la regala con moño y todo)

- ¿Sigues perdiendo el tiempo, Lee?- Neji Hyuuga se presento ante los dos ninjas más ruidosos de Konoha-. Si tienes tiempo para sacarle el cuero a los genios, es que eres un completo idiota o un imprudente- sentenció.

- ¡Oh! Te desafío a una pelea… Ahí veremos quién es el idiota.

Tenten soltó una pequeña risa. Ella escolto al genio. Le gustaba seguirlo a donde quiera que fuera, cosa que al castaño le dejaba sin cuidado.

- Olvídalo, mejor me voy a buscar a alguien que ponga resistencia- fijo sus ojos en los otros ninjas que había en ese lugar.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡¡¡Me ignoro!!!- se cayó sobre la barra del mostrador de la tienda.

- Como si eso no sucediera todos los días- Tenten se unió a la plática.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke, Naruto?- preguntó el usuario del byakugan-. ¿No debería estar contigo?

- Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento se fue- dejó a un lado los palillos y se cruzo de brazos-. El teme no le gusta el trabajo en equipo.

- Se supone que son un equipo- recalcó el genio- Tal vez no está del todo satisfecho con sus camaradas…

- Eh, bueno…- se rasgo la cabeza.

- Me voy. Sin el Uchiha, no tiene sentido que me quede- el chico de los ojos blancos les dio la espalda.

- Voy contigo, Neji- Tenten se fue corriendo tras el Hyuuga.

Naruto le vio alejarse. Después del examen chuunin, en cual le ganará al "genio", pensó que se llevarían bien. Pero el castaño no dio muestras de respetarle más de lo que apenas había hecho durante las pruebas.

- El teme y Hyuuga son iguales- dijo el discípulo de Kakashi. Volvió s coger los palillos para comer. El ramen era lo único que le ponía de buen humor.

Volviendo con Akatsuki

En la sala principal de Akatsuki había dos personas. El líder estaba reposando en el sillón. A los pies de su majestad se hallaba Hidan. Éste estaba dándole lustre a los kunai y shuriken, en absoluto silencio, como si temiese que su lengua le traicionaré al dirigirse a Itachi-sama.

- Quiero que queden perfectas- en sus manos tenía un shuriken oxidado.

- También tengo que lustrar esa- se refería al shuriken que Itachi mantenía con recelo.

- No, esta no la puedes tocar- la presionó contra su pecho.

El peliplateado prefiero no contestar. Pretendía acabar con esa tarea lo antes posible.

Itachi por su parte en ningún momento quitó los ojos del objeto que reposaba en sus manos.

**Flash Back**

- Itachi, Itachi…- Sasuke se asomo por la puerta de la habitación- ¿Puedo pasar, aniki?- preguntó débilmente.

El mayor le miro de pies a cabeza. Se quedo callado, cosa que incomodo al pequeño.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- reiteró con inocencia. Se llevo un dedo a la altura de los labios y enfoco aquellos ojos carentes de maldad en los del mayor. Los entrecerró levemente. Estaba usando su "arma secreta".

Irremediablemente Uchiha Itachi mordió el anzuelo. No podía negarse a las peticiones de su otouto. Nunca. Vaya paradoja siendo parte del escuadrón ANBU, no tenía debilidades salvo… Sasuke.

- Claro, Sasu-chan- respondía haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se acercara a la cama.

El niño saltó de inmediato a la cama. Cayó en el regazo del mayor, éste involuntariamente se fue para atrás con el pequeño sobre su pecho. Sasuke empezó a reír.

- Uh lo siento- dijo cuando se calmo. Intento levantarse pero la mano de su hermano se lo impidió.

- No pesas nada- corrió algunos cabellos del menor.

- Onii-san…- suspiró, el color que tomó sus mejillas por aquel toque, sobresalía con el de su pálida piel.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermanito?-. No trato de moverse, al contrario le encantaba la cercanía de Sasuke.

- Mañana te vas a una misión.

- Si…

- Te vas por tres días- afirmó.

- ¿Estás al tanto de todo lo que me sucede, hermanito?- _No sabes como me reconforta esto._

- Bueno…, yo… si- admitió escondiendo sus ojos detrás de sus mechones azulados-. Quería darte esto-, saco de su bolsillo un trozo de tela y se la dio al mayor.

Itachi se acomodo en la cama, pero sin empujar a su ototo de su regazo, cogió esa cosa. De inmediato sintió que había algo envuelta en ella. La desenvolvió, era un shuriken que tenía grabado las letras: I y S

- Ya sé, que hubieras preferido que estuviera el emblema de nuestra familia… pero,…

- Es perfecto- poso la mano diestra en el mentón del infante- Gracias- . Y sin pensarlo le dio su primer beso en los labios.

Esta acción confundió al Sasuke, sin embargo se dejo besar. Nunca antes escucho a su hermano agradecer a las personas, y mucho menos regalar besos en los labios. Contadas eran las veces en que el menor recibía un roce de sus labios en la mejilla. Sin duda aquel toque era una prerrogativa, de la cual sólo gozaba Sasuke Uchiha.

**End Flash Back **

- Sasuke…- suspiró para sus adentros sin dejar de observar el regalo. Esa era una preciada reliquia.

_¿Sasuke? ¿Ese no era el nombre del hermanito de esta bestia?... ¿Estamos nostálgicos? _

En la sala se estacionó un silencio, que ninguno de los estaba dispuesto a romper. Y aunque este trabajo no consumía mucho tiempo, al estar con alguien desagradable, hacía que el reloj no avance…

- Por fin…- guardó todo en pequeño baúl qué estaban anteriormente, lo cerró y se ergio, expectante a la nueva orden.

- Pasable- dijo sin molestarse en mirar como quedaron sus armas.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Al menos mira, cabrón!..._

---

Los cuatro renegados salieron de la Aldea de la Hoja. Sasori se encargo de llevar a Sasuke, mientras Kisame les marcaba el camino de salida. Nadie se atrevió a hace uso de palabra, al menos hasta que salieron.

- ¿El niño está bien, Sasori?- preguntó Kisame en cuanto perdieron de vista la aldea.

- Si. Apresuremos- dijo mirando al Sasuke. _Tu hermano ya debe haber notado nuestra ausencia. Sólo espero que nos ayudes a calmar su temperamento._

Apresuraron la marcha. Y al poco tiempo Sasori volvió a hablar:

- Haremos un jutsu de tiempo. Estamos lejos de esa aldea.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se materializaron a pocos metros de su guarida. Luego hicieron los jutsus necesarios para que esta sea visible ante sus ojos. En cuanto entraron, se apresuraron a ir a una de las habitaciones.

- Dejaremos a Sasu-chan en nuestro cuarto, Deidara.

- Si, quiero preguntarle varias cosas a esta lindura, Saso.

Los artistas se llevaron al rehén a dicha recámara. Lo recostaron en la cama. Durante algunos segundos aguardaron, como esperando a que el niño abriera sus párpados. Al rato desistieron. El titiritero les pidió que fueran a ver al Líder, mientras él vigilaba el sueño de Sasuke.

- Sasuke Uchiha, debes descansar- corrió algunos de los cabellos que tapaban su rostro-. Eres la única persona que puede mover el corazón de nuestro Líder. Sólo tú. Esto ha de ser una bendición, pero a la vez una condena. Estoy convencido de que Itachi no resistirá a tus encantos… _"Si no fueras la fruta prohibida, te tocaría…, no, estás aquí para saciar a Itachi-sama"_

---

Deidara, Zetsu y Kisame se dirigieron al cuarto del tesorero. Allí estaban Kakuzu y Tobi, más el lesionado no reposaba en la cama.

- ¿Hidan se levantó?- se apresuro a preguntar el ojiazul.

- En parte si- dijo el zombi, y ante la confusión de los tres ingresados, agregó-. Nuestro adorable Líder le "ayudo" en su recuperación- explicó-. Y le dio una pequeña tarea.

- Pero ¿Él está bien?

- Puede moverse, si a eso te refieres, Deidara.

- Tampoco es para que lo digas así, Kakuzu- le recriminó el artista.

El tesorero prefiero guardar silencio. Después de un rato, habló:

- Itachi vino a buscarnos- informó, le hecho una ojeada al reloj de pared-. Quiere vernos. Me parece que notó su ausencia. Tenemos cinco minutos de atraso. Es posible que se este entreteniendo con Hidan- hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran-. Itachi dijo que quería vernos a todos.

- Entonces, ¿Él sabe que salimos a dar un paseo?- preguntó Zetsu a penas salieron de la habitación.

Ni Tobi ni Kakuzu contestaron.

- No lo saben- sentenció el tiburón más para si mismo.

- Deidara tendrías que ir por tu prometidito- advirtió la pareja de Hidan.

- ¡Si!- salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Cuando el ojiazul entró a la habitación se encontró con un Sasori absorto, con la vista clavada en el peliazul.

- Saso ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se acercó al pelirrojo.

- ¿Eh?- salió de sus pensamientos-. Nada- dijo mecánicamente-. ¿Suceda algo?

-…-. Le miró con recelo, pero aunque quisiera ver a través de los pensamientos de él, jamás tendría la habilidad de lograrlo.

- Deidara- le llamó la atención.

-… Si, Itachi quiere vernos- respondió finalmente el rubio.

- Nos vemos en un rato. Descansa- se dirigió a la cama para acomodar los cobertores que cubrían al niño.

Deidara le sonrió a Sasuke, y junto al titiritero salieron del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

En cuanto ingresaron a la sala principal de Akatsuki, se percataron de que Itachi ya estaba allí.

- Veo que los artistas se dignaron a hacer su aparición- dijo con austeridad.

Los aludidos se sentaron.

- Desde que Pein se fue de vacaciones, yo estoy al mando- empezó con su discurso-. Por lo que ustedes deberían estar a mi disposición en la brevedad posible. No pido mucho…, no soy estricto…

Varios abrieron los ojos estupefactos. ¿Qué no pedía mucho? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Los hacía trabajar como mulas! Si la forma que los trataba no podía ser catalogada de exigente, ellos no sabían que era ser "explotado". Si bien pertenecían a una organización criminal, de dudosa fundación, nadie merecía ser usado como un esclavo. Puesto que ellos habían sido "contratados" para un fin específico, debían prestar una determinada actividad, observar las diligencias necesarias para conseguir: los bijuus. En ningún momento consintieron realizar tares domesticas, Kakuzu era el único que hacía una tarea fuera de lo normal, él era el tesorero. Pero aparte de esto ninguno tenía porqué acceder a los caprichos de Itachi… Había abuso de poder…, hasta un ciego podía verlo. Pero si se amotinaban el Líder los castigaría, no era cuestión de poner a prueba el amaterasu y sus otras técnicas. Pero algo tenían que hacer... o mejor dicho ya casi lo habían hecho.

- Es sencillo, cuando los convocó, deben comparecer ante mí. Nada más. No es algo que ustedes, personas con insuficiente discernimiento, no sean capaces de hacerlo- aún tenía en las manos el shuriken con el símbolo I y S-. Ahora bien, ¿Por qué no acudieron a mi llamado?

Nadie contesto. Se miraban unos a otros como intentando en vano buscar una excusa.

- ¿Dónde estaban, Deidara?

Más silencio.

- ¿Este silencio es un consentimiento, Kisame?- movió de un lado a otro el shuriken, estaba jugando con ese objeto. El tiburón trago saliva-. ¿Están sordos como para no escuchar mi llamado? ¿o es que no podían oirme?

Los subordinados le contemplaron con horror. ¿Se dio cuenta de su "pequeño paseo"?

- Cuando entre a la habitación de Kakuzu, me encontré con tres personas, el anfitrión estaba allí, al igual que su pareja y Tobi- relató los hechos-. Habiendo llegado a este punto, me gustaría saber el lugar en que se encontraban Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame y Sasori- observó a los cuatro- ¿Podrían decirme?

- Estábamos en mi laboratorio- alegó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Con qué motivo?

- Debía arreglar y configurar mis armas- las palabras salieron naturalmente de sus labios.

- Eso es lo que tú hacías, ¿Y los demás?- preguntó suspicaz.

- Estaban ayudándome a bañar mis marionetas con veneno…- dijo con calma.

- ¿Seguro que es sólo eso?- sus ojos se intensificaron-. No es común que se conglomeren para simplemente "jugar a las muñecas"- se burló- Tal vez planeaban una ¿sedición?…

- Mis marionetas fueron despojadas de su veneno cuando realizamos una limpieza a nuestro armamento. Un shinobi debe estar preparado para las batallas- impugnó las insinuaciones de Itachi. Aunque sabía que su Líder no estaba del todo extraviado.

Itachi observó al titiritero, como buscando algún vestigio que lo incriminará.

- Por esto vez te creeré-. Todos respiraron aliviados-. Sin embargo…- pasó a mirarlos uno por uno-. Por su bien no deben estar mintiendo, ni ahora ni en el futuro porque sino…- sus ojos ardían-… mejor compruébenlo- Sin más desapareció ante los ojos de sus súbditos.

- Vengan a nuestra habitación- pidió Sasori en cuanto el Líder se marchó.

Los siete shinobis se encaminaron a la habitación de los artistas. Y en cuanto ingresaron a dicho cuarto vieron uno cabellos azulinos que sobresalían de las almohadas.

- ¡Es Sasu!- Tobi corrió en dirección a la cama- ¡Es Sasu! ¡Tobi es feliz! ¡Tobi quiere jugar con Sasu!- gritó con euforia.

- ¡Tobi!... ¡Vas a despertarlo!- le recriminó Deidara, fue y trato de taparle la boca al chico, éste se sobresaltó y cayó arriba del durmiente, el rubio, por inercia, se derrumbo encima de Tobi.

Sasuke sintió como que algo muy pesado le presiona el estómago. Abrió los ojos asustado.

Sasori se llevó una mano a la cara ¡Como podían ser tan idiotas!

- Deidara-sempai, ¡me esta sofocando!- se quejó Tobi.

- ¡Levántense! Están asfixiando al inocente niño- pidió Kakuzu.

Los dos hicieron una serie de movimientos para levantarse, pero entre tanto griterío, más ahogaban al peliazul. Irritado por esto, Zetsu se dispuso a socorrer al hermano del Líder. Agarró una mano de Deidara, y lo aventó hacia el pelirrojo, derrumbándose los dos en el piso. Luego el caníbal tomó al chico por la capa, y lo tiró hacia Kisame y Hidan, ellos también se desplomaron.

En cuanto fue liberado del peso de esos dos, Sasuke jadeo con desesperación. Se sentó en la cama. Los demás se apresuraron a mirarle. Sin duda era un Uchiha con todas las letras. La belleza lo delataba. Incluso era más delicado que una muñeca de porcela.

Hidan se quedo anonado, el niño era demasiado lindo para su bien. Aunque estaba enojado porque nadie le avisó del plan para amansar al Líder, su disgusto se redujo en cuanto reparó en Sasuke. ¿Podía existir algo tan puro?

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el aloe vera.

- mmm…- rodó la vista hacia el grupo de personas que estaban acostadas en el suelo ¿Estaban jugando un juego o qué?

Deidara se levantó, y corrió hacia Sasuke.

- ¡Oh! Lo veo y no me canso de decirlo es tan lindo- le sonrió-. ¡Vamos di algo! Quiero oír tu voz.

- ¿Naruto?

- No soy Naruto- gritó el rubio, indignado por esa comparación-. Me llamo Deidara- dijo con orgullo, riendo.

- ¿Sigue bajo los efectos del narcótico?- preguntó el caníbal.

- Al parecer- contestó el shinobi de la Suna- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Gaara?- parecía como si estuviera perdido.

-…

- Es extraño tu pelo, es algo más llamativo… y…- trató de distinguir otro contraste-… ¿Tus ojos no eran de color jade?

Los otros miraron a Sasori, querían saber como reaccionaría.

- ¿Acaso no son mejor de este color?- respondió con otra pregunta.

- Hmp. Y ¿Kakashi-sensei?...- se dirigió a Hidan.

- ¿Qué sucede?- se limitó a seguirle la corriente. _"Es precioso. Si Itachi no lo quiere, yo me lo puedo quedar"_

- Te ves más senil…- dijo observando el color de su cabello.

- ¡¿Qué?! Esto es natural…- gritó indignado, tocando su pelo y arreglándoselo para atrás.

- Da igual te ves bien- el religioso cambio su expresión de fastidio a sorprendido-. Con ese nuevo look y sin el rostro cubierto.

- ¿De verás? ¿Qué tan bien? ¿Cuánto? ¿Mucho mejor? ¿Qué tan apuesto? ¿Verdad que soy un sex-symbol?

- ¿Qué le diste, Sasori?- preguntó el aloe vera. Se quedo atónito por el comportamiento de Sasuke, una cosa es que sea incapaz de moverse y otra que este delirando.

- Un simple somnífero- respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Seguro que no te equivocaste en el contenido?

- Deidara se encarga de pasarme mis…- se detuvo, ¿Y si el rubio tomó el frasco incorrecto?- ¡Deidara!

- Eh ¿Si?- uso un voz inocente. Escuchó la conversación de la planta y su pareja. Sabía lo que estaban pensando.

- ¿De dónde sacaste el sedante?- inquirió con seriedad.

- Pues del lugar que me indicaste, en el armario número cinco, frasco etiquetado con la letra W- respondió con candidez.

- Era el armario número 6, frasco F- rebatió Sasori, con dureza.

- Bueno… ¿Quién no comete algún errorcito de vez en cuando, Saso?

- ¡Basta! Gracias a tu "errorcito", no podremos "usar" a Sasuke hasta mañana.

- ¿Cómo que usarlo?- el tiburón se sorprendió.

- Tenía planeado dárselo esta misma noche a nuestro Líder, para que tengo su ansiada "diversión". Todo lo que necesita es una noche con este pequeño, para calmar sus hormonas.

- Entonces…

- Si, posiblemente lo haremos mañana, Kisame- dijo el titiritero-. Mejor váyanse a sus habitaciones. Esta noche Sasuke dormirá con nosotros.

- ¡Yo también quiero dormir con Sasu-chan!- exclamó el chico de la máscara- ¡Si!

- No cabemos cuatro en la cama.

-¡Tobi quiere hacer un pijama party!

- Tobi no seas remilgado- le retó el ojiazul- ¡afuera!- con un dedo punteó la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡No me muevo!- se aferró de los barrotes de la cama.

- Ah ¿no?- lo agarró de la cintura y empezó a jalarlo.

- Nooooooooo… no quiero… Deidara-sempai… sea buenito…

- ¡Majadero! ¡Saso, ayúdame!- el pelirrojo se acercó y posó sus manos en la cintura de Deidara. Ambos tiraron. Las manos del chico se deslizaron por facilidad de los barrotes. Los tres cayeron en la alfombra.

- ¡Fuera!- Deidara se había levantado con rapidez, lo tomó de la capa, y con un puntapié lo sacó de la habitación.

Los demás salieron no sin antes despedirse del niño, el más entusiasta fue Hidan, que le revolvió los cabellos. Y cuando todos estuvieron fuera, Deidara cerró la puerta de un portazo, antes de que el chico intente entrar.

- ¡Qué infantil!- dijo refiriéndose a Tobi.

- Gaara…

- Si…-dijo Sasori al parecer se acostumbro a su nuevo nombre.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- se restregó los ojos.

- Por una misión- afirmó-. Vamos a descansar.

Los artistas se cambiaron de ropa, luego se dirigieron a la cama. Sasuke se quedó en el medio.

- ¿Sucede algo?- el escorpión se percató de que el peliazul no tenía intenciones de soñar.

- Pensé que no dormías, Gaara- se acordó.

- No duermo, sólo mantengo los ojos cerrados, para meditar- mintió- ¿Qué?- Sasuke aún parecía perturbado por algo.

- En realidad no importa, si sólo haces eso, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Espero que no ronques, Naruto- se dirigió a Deidara.

- ¿Qué?- se ofendió el shinobi de la roca.

Sasori curvó los labios. Definitivamente el hermano de Itachi era único. Su facciones delicadas, sus ojos…

"_Estoy haciendo lo correcto, si lo correcto" _se intentó convencer el pelirrojo.

---

Al día siguiente cuatro personas amanecieron en la cama matrimonial de los artistas. Si cuatro personas.

- Saso…- balbuceó el rubio, uno de los durmientes le golpeó con el codo y el artista se cayó de la cama-…. Aaaaah…- sus ojos azules se abrieron, se llevó una de las manos a cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Deidara?- Sasori asomó la cabeza.

-… mmm… ¡que rico pastel!- murmuró uno de los soñadores.

- ¡¿Qué?!- el artista se levantó del suelo, tiró de las cubiertas.

Había tres personas en la cama. Sasori, Sasuke y…

- ¡TOBI! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- gritó.

- mmm…

- ¡DESPIERTA!- lo zarandeó.

El chico se desertó por los constantes gritos del rubio, se desperezó.

- Buenos días, Deidara-sempai- sonrió- ¿Sasu-chan?- miró al niño que aún descansaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces en nuestro lecho?- le espetó, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo-. ¿No te dije que te fueras anoche?

- Tobi pensó que Deidara-sempai estaba bromeando- dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasori se dedicó a echar un vistazo a su lado izquierdo. Sasuke era el único muro que le impedía saltar contra Tobi, quien estaba del lado derecho del niño.

- ¡Fuera!- aulló sulfurado, metió una mano en su bolsillo.

- Uh Voy a ver al Líder…- salió corriendo antes de que Deidara armará una bomba para él.

---

El resto del día trascurrió con normalidad. Cada tanto se turnaron para cuidar de la "solución". Por suerte Itachi, no les encomendó nada que demandará largas horas de trabajo.

Sasuke no despertó hasta pasado el mediodía. Y en cuanto lo hizo Sasori le amordazó y vendó en la cama. Era evidente que se recuperó. Si no fuera porque no podía hablar, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que Sasuke hubiera pronunciado varios agravios contra él.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Mira nos quiere!- se rió Deidara- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Saso?- en el cuarto solo estaban los tres.

- Ya verás…

El escorpión cogió a Sasuke, y procedió a llevarlo al baño.

- Quiero verte limpio. Tus cabellos deben oler a flores…- susurró en su oído, antes de sacarle las vendas-. Te pondrás esto- le alcanzó una kimono celeste bordado con flores-. Sí dentro de quince minutos no sales, vendré por ti, y no dudes de que yo mismo te daré el baño-, cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Evidentemente el shinobi de Konoha se negaba a seguir al pie de la letra a Sasori. Pero las circunstancias no eran propicias para alegar. Primero debía acatar el pedido del pelirrojo. Aún se sentía aturdido.

"_Estos imbéciles me… ¿drogaron?… ¿Cómo llegue a este agujero?..._

_El traje de ese pelirrojo me recuerda al de Itachi, ¿Será un amigo o conocido de mi hermano?... ¡Un momento! Ellos me secuestraron… Necesito serenarme._

_Hace un ¿Día?, estaba con mi equipo en un entrenamiento, luego Naruto le pidió una misión rango S a Kakashi, y yo me fui, antes de que la molesta de Sakura se me tirara encima. Regresé a mi hogar, me senté en el sofá. A los pocos minutos escuché unas voces… de alguien familiar ¿Kisame? Decidí esperarlos pacientemente. Ellos venían a verme. El hecho de que el tiburón viniera, sólo me hizo pensar una cosa: Itachi. Por supuesto que no iba a salir corriendo. ¡No! Necesitaba saber el motivo de su visita. No venían a pelear, sino hubieran tomados las cuidados necesarios, en vez de distraerse con mis plantas… Sasori, ese es el nombre del pelirrojo. Él me dijo algo como: queremos que te acuestes con nuestro Líder… ¡No! Debe ser una broma, no voy a servirles como una vulgar prostituta… Pero eso no es lo peor… espera... el... nombre.... de su Líder era.... ¡Itachi!" _

Después de unos minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió. Los Akatsukis que estaban en el cuarto de los artistas, viraron hacia ese punto.

- ¡Se ve más lindo que antes!, si- dijo Deidara.

- ¡Qué bonito kimono, Sasu-chan!- comentó Tobi.

- Sí esto no sorprende a Itachi, no sé lo que lo hará- Zetsu parecía satisfecho con la imagen que tenía delante.

- Si, parece una bonita flor que será desvirgada- comentó Kakuzu, haciendo que Sasuke se tensará.

- ¿Qué dices, Saso?

-…- se quedó mudo.

El kimono le quedaba a la perfección. Holgado, esos trapos rozaban aquel esbelto cuerpo. Esos ojos oscuros, se veían más intensos. Los labios con pequeñas gotas de agua. Los cabellos húmedos, que se empecinaban a pegarse a su cuello y rostro. Incluso podía sentirse la pureza que emanaba.

El peliazul no sabía si sentirse halagado o furioso por los dichos de sus secuestradores. Encima como estuvo amordazado no pudo averiguar nada del lugar en que estaba. No había escapatoria…

- Saso…-

-¿Eh?- sacudió su cabeza-. Hidan y Kisame están con nuestro Líder- informó recobrando la compostura-. Llevaré a Sasuke a su habitación- el peliazul frunció el ceño _¿habitación?_- Deidara estás a cargo- el rubio tenía que hacer guardia en el pasillo por si aparecía el Líder.

El pelirrojo agarró al niño del brazo.

- No pienso moverme- declaró con hielo en la voz. _"Ahora entiendo el porqué de mi aseo, maldito pervertido"_

- Como quieras- tomó los trapos, le volvía a tapar los ojos y boca, el cuervo intentó en vano impedirlo-. Creo que le gustará verte como un indefenso cordero- comentó palpando sus cabellos, lo tiró en su hombro.

Durante la caminata que dieron en el pasillo, Sasuke forcejó hasta cansarse. Entonces se detuvieron. Sasori giró el picaporte de una puerta. Entró a la habitación de Itachi. Con rapidez deposito al vengador en la cama matrimonial.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, es posible que no lo recuerdes. Te pedimos un favor, tú decidiste hacerlo por las malas- sentó al borde de la cama-. Queremos que duermas con nuestro Líder…

El cuerpo de Sasuke tembló… no quería que eso sucediera. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué tenía que ver con su Líder?! ¿Por qué no le conseguían a otra persona? ¿Por qué justo con Itachi?

- No grites mucho…, estoy seguro que él tomará las riendas. ¿Quieres un consejo?- obvio que el Uchiha no podía responder-. Trata de ser sumiso…, a Itachi le encantará tu inocencia… ¿Eres virgen?... Si, lo eres; esta noche dejarás de serlo-. Acarició su mejilla, para luego salir-… eres la única persona capaz de mover su corazón. No seas egoísta y déjate poseer…

"_Éste es un degenerado. ¿Qué haré?... es imposible que Konoha venga a salvarme. No quiere que Itachi me toque… porque... él… él… matado… a mis… ¿queridos padres?..."_

---

No había ningún ruido, salvo por el sonido de las azadas y rastrillos que labraban la tierra. Hidan y Kisame trabajaban en el huerto de Zetsu. El crepúsculo estaba en su esplendor. Itachi se había recostado en una silla, supervisaba la labor de sus compañeros.

- Pueden ir a descansar…- anunció Itachi, el farol emitía una tenue luz, que no era suficiente para que continuarán.

- Si, después de trabajar como mulas en el huerto- Hidan se restregó la cara.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Hidan?

- No, ya nos vamos- se apresuró a contestar.

El inmortal depositó sus herramientas en el galpón. Kisame hundió su azada en la tierra, se apoyó en el mango, y posó la vista en el Uchiha.

- Qué tengas una excelente velada- le deseó. El tiburón estaba al tanto de lo que haría Sasori. Y antes de que el pelinegro le pregunte por sus dichos, se fue a zancadas.

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, la luna le auguraba algo. Y es que momentos antes de que reuniera a sus subordinados, para averiguar por su ausencia, sintió un chakra familiar. Una que no sentía desde hace tiempo. Pero Itachi sabía qué era imposible que su hermanito estuviera respirando el mismo aire que él. No, Sasuke no podía estar en el escondite de Akatsuki.

- Otouto…- suspiró. Deslizó el dedo índice por el filo del shuriken con la inscripción I y S.

Cuando Itachi decidió ir a su cuarto, ya era medianoche. En los pasillos había un silencio sepulcral. Por un momento creyó que escucharía débiles gemidos provenientes de las habitaciones de los tortolitos… pero no.

Empujó la puerta de su recámara. Por la ventana entraba un leve brisa, las cortinas bailaban silenciosamente. La tenue luz de la luna invadió su el cuarto, dándole un aspecto más atrayente al color escarlata de las paredes…

La cama adoselada, con cortinas de seda blanco… estas también trémulas… Un aire armonioso se instaló en su espacio… hasta sentía un aroma… una esencia excitante. Una fragancia que entraba por su nariz, ingresaba a sus pulmones y sabía a pureza.

Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a su lecho. Con su instinto siguió la fuente de aquel embriagante perfume. Tenía que encontrar el manantial. Su corazón se estremeció. Y cuando corrió las cortinas de su cama. Algo lo sorprendió… un joven descansaba allí, su respiración pausada… esos cabellos desparramados sin ninguna culpa, cubrían parte de su rostro vendado… su kimono de un color celeste con delicados bordados. Aquellos labios entreabiertos, su boca… su piel apetecible a la débil luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Su inocencia siempre presente… Sin duda antes de verlo, ya sabía que era su amado otouto, quien dormía en su cuarto.

CONTINUARÁ…

Por ahora hasta aquí llegamos… ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me agrado la parte en que Tobi quiere dormir con Saso,Sasu y Dei.

Ah... devuelta tarde mucho en actualizar, es que no sé, no me gustó como quedó este capítulo... borré, agregue, rectifiqué, enmendé... y bueno al final quedó así...

Se que muchas dirán que la corte en la mejor parte… pero es que no podía seguir. Si no abandonaba en este punto…, no lo terminaba más.

Vayamos a contestar los:

**Reviews**

**Murtilla**

No se desmayó, fue una trampa. Y hasta ahora Sasu apenas pudo alegar, ya que lo sedaron, y luego lo maniataron. Bueno respecto de lo que dijo Deidara, me pareció divertido ponerlo de esa forma. No fue ninguna ofensa. Por supuesto que Sasu es lindo y sexy (en el futuro, presente y pasado). La petición de Sasori sorprende a cualquier persona decente. Quizás el deseo esta latente, pero hay algo que impide que se concrete. Un pequeño detalle jejeje (la masacre de clan Uchiha). ¿Celos? Si, concuerdo contigo. Es posible que Hidan intervenga en "los asuntos amorosos de Itachi".

Besos.

**Misaki**

¿Enserio estás de acuerdo? ¡Estupendo! Creí que mi idea sería algo disparatada. Pero con por los votos positivos que recibí… ¡Definitivamente escribiré un fic sobre ello!

Pues espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad por la impresión de Sasori hacia Sasuke. Si lo de Deidara fue muy directo, al igual que el pelirrojo con el "favorcito" que le pidió. Si ya se están encariñando con Sasu, en especial Tobi, Deidara, Hidan y Sasori. En este capítulo se mostró una nota que Dei dejó en la casa del peliazul. Ya veremos que escribió en dicha carta, y en consecuencia la reacción de Konoha, y en especial de Naruto y sus amigos.

Gracias por pasar.

**Akane 01**

Veo que fue de tu agrado la "delicadeza" con la se expresó Sasori. El pobre de Sasu se sonrojo (bueno en realidad su bushin) , claro si no todos los días vienen gente de esa calaña para hacer semejante favor.

Besos.

**MIT**

Otra personita que me apoya ¡Gracias! De verdad, creó que tendré que ponerme a trabajar en dicho fic. Lo siento por la demora, pero es que trató de actualizar mis dos fics simultáneamente. Y no es fácil escribir todo con rapidez.

Con respecto a tu correo, bueno no sé cual es. De cualquier forma, en mi profile esta escrito mi correo, (si quieres agregame, que estaré gustosa de conversar contigo). En el mismo perfil están las fechas de publicación y actualización de mis escritos. Trataré estar al día con esto último.

Nos vemos.

**The Hawk Eye**

En lo personal me divierte pensar en la forma en que Itachi trata a sus compañeros, ya vendrán tiempos mejores para ellos. ¿Te agrada Tobi? A mi también, pienso en él como el chico gracioso de Akatsuki, no me gusta imaginármelo como en realidad es (Madara). Prefirió al Tobi que vive para molestar a Deidara y los demás.

Y claro que Hidan no siente simpatía por su Líder, después de semejante castigo que le aplicó. Pero se lo tenía merecido.

Si, los Akatsuki hablan mucho (me refiero a Hidan y Deidara en particular), planean sus estrategias con anticipación, pero después terminan actuando de forma negligente. ¡Que gente más excéntrica! Estuve pensando en la manera en que se lucirían a Sasuke, con ese "favorcito". Y me pareció que lo mejor era que Sasori fuera directo. Pensé que varias personas sen alterarían con falta de delicadeza de titiritero. Y al final Sasu no se desmayó, puso resitencia pero no sivió porque Sasori lo sedo.

Hasta luego.

**Leluto**

Bueno quizás alguien ayude a Sasu, no sé…

Me parece que la actitud de Sasori fue un tanto inadecuada ¡Sasuke es apenas un niño! Respecto a la reacción de Itachi, pues… lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Ya que sus amigos dejaron a Sasu en su cama. Y es más que seguro que les aplique un castigo, porque Sasori le dijo a Itachi que ellos estaban en su laboratorio.

Konoha se dará cuenta de la ausencia de Sasu, cuando falte a su entrenamiento. Además Deidara se encargo de dejar una nota en la casa de los hermanos Uchiha. Y conociendo su escasa inteligencia, algo me dice que volverá a meter la pata.

Besos.

**mitskuni uchiha**

Uh ¡Perdón por la espera!... es que no sabía como continuar. Sólo espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Repitió gracias por apoyarme en el proyecto de Sasu con pancita (para Ita) jejeje. A por cierto eres la misma MIT, ¿verdad? Por las dudas constesté los reviews por separado. jejeje. Aunque junté tus tus comentarios...jejeje.

Nos vemos.

**Anya Kirdelov**

Oh muchas gracias por el apoyo. También adoro el ItaSasu, me fascina. Espero que estés con ansias para leer este nuevo capítulo.

Hasta luego.

**black wolf-kot**

Maravilloso, a ti también te agrado el Itachi dictador. Sobre Sasori… creo que en Akatsuki no le enseñaron de ética y moral, debe ser eso jejeje. Pues si, Sasuke se desmayó (el bushin), el verdadero estab en otra sala. Pero bueno al final no pudo salvarse de las garras de los Akatsuki.

Nos vemos.

**kakashilove78**

¡Genial! A mi me encanta el Uchihacest, y me complace que cada vez haya más personas que se empiece a agradarle esta parejita.

Hasta luego.

**Taumaturga:** ¡Al fin! Estimados lectores le aviso que es posible que no actualice este fic hasta el mes de diciembre. Tengo que estudiar. Pero en compensación a mediados de diciembre subiré dos nuevos fics: Mi pecado (creo que voy a cambiar el nombre) y Curarte el alma. Innegablemente versarán sobre ¡Uchihacest! Para más información consultar mi profile.

Por último quiere decirles que el proyecto de fic por el tema de los votos, el de Sasu encinta, ya cumplió con mis expectativas. ¡Hay más de ocho votos positivos! ¡Y ninguno negativo!... sin embargo dejaré abierta la votación hasta principio de diciembre. ¿Tienes algo que decir Itachi?

**Itachi: **Si, ¡Gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que votaron por el si! Me hicieron feliz. Pero quiero abusar de su generosidad, al pedirles que a las personas que no dieron su voto, que se unan a la causa.

**Taumaturga:** Esto parece una campaña electoral.

**Sasuke:** No me quieren, ¿verdad?

**Taumaturga: **¿Por qué dices eso?

**Sasuke:** Si me quisieran no me expondrían a esta situación. ¡No quiero engordar!

**Taumaturga:** Ah es sólo por eso…

**Sasuke:** ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Tampoco quiere tener un hijo de ese bastardo.

**Itachi:** Lo siento pero los votos hablan… y será muy difícil que la situación se revierta. Las chicas me adoran y saben que me haría feliz revivir a mi clan.

**Sasuke:** ¿Y ahora te interesa? Si no los hubieras matado no sería necesario revivirlo.

**Taumaturga**: bueno, me voy despidiendo… hasta luego.


	4. Proyecto Sasuke

Hola. ¡Regrese! Y con un nuevo capítulo ¡El cuarto! Y pensar que éste intento de fic no iba a pasar de tres capítulos. Empero al paso que voy esta historia pasará los seis capítulos.

**TITULO:**

**Líder temporal**

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu, algo de SasoDei, ZetsuKisa, KakuHidan, se menciona PeinKonan y el pobrecito de Tobi ¡Solterito! ¡Solterito! ¡Solterito!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribió el presente fic con la única convicción de compartir mis preferencias por el Uchihacest.

**SUMMARY:**

Ante la licencia que se toma Pein, Uchiha Itachi se convierte en el Líder interino. Sasori conoce la debilidad del genio, y con la ayuda de sus amigos, le traen al moreno a la persona con la capacidad para calmar sus hormonas.

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a su lecho. Con su instinto siguió la fuente de aquel embriagante perfume. Tenía que encontrar el manantial. Su corazón se estremeció. Y cuando corrió las cortinas de su cama. Algo lo sorprendió… un joven descansaba allí, su respiración pausada… esos cabellos desparramados sin ninguna culpa, cubrían parte de su rostro vendado… su kimono de un color celeste con delicados bordados. Aquellos labios entreabiertos, su boca… su piel apetecible a la débil luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Su inocencia siempre presente… Sin duda antes de verlo, ya sabía que era su amado otouto, quien dormía en su cuarto.

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

**Proyecto Sasuke**

Aquello parecía una fantasía… un sueño… su utopía… su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Su cabeza se burlaba de sus deseos censurados al evocar ante sus ojos la figura del niño que anhelaba besar… manosear… ultrajar… poseer… Esa persona que representaba toda su vida. Porque era inadmisible que su amado hermanito estuviera delante de él, vestido con una delicada vestimenta, con los ojos vendados, a su completa disposición. Como si Uchiha Itachi les hubiera ordenado a sus vasallos que le trajeron a un ángel para mancillarlo. Que presentaran ante él, al único ser que le causaba armonía.

Pero a pesar de este absurdo, las dudas, las preguntas, el motivo, lo ilógico de la repentina aparición del adonis… todo fue borrado por completo de su cabeza, ya que delante de él tenía una belleza que admirar.

El pequeño que se negaba a salir de su cabeza. El bebé al que años atrás le robó un beso. Su inocente hermanito en su esplendor. Su rostro sereno. Con sus sensuales piernas enmarcadas. Su vientre plano, y ajustado por el obi del kimono. Su boca de un tono rosáceo, levemente trémula por la mordaza, o quizás porque esperaba que otros labios se posaran en ellos… esa dulce boquita espero castamente por él…

Por otro lado Sasuke buscó por todos los medios mantenerse calmado. Inmovilizado y con el habla y uno de sus sentidos anulados, se dedicó a esperar lo inevitable. El tiempo que estuvo aguardando a Itachi se le hizo eterno. Sus captores le habían advertido que no intentará escapar. La tentativa de una fuga sería inútil, puesto que en esas instalaciones residían un poco más de una doce de criminales rango S. El peliazul no tenía posibilidades de eludir a todos. Además de que esos shinobis contaban con diferentes técnicas, desconocidas para él. Y por primera vez en su vida pensó que necesitaba ayuda.

Estaba tan atento a cada minúsculo sonido, que sintió un aura familiar. Percibió el aire que exhalaba. No pudo sino sentir un nudo en su estómago. Disímiles gamas de sentimientos que sólo su hermano mayor producía en él ¿Temor? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Incertidumbre? ¿Melancolía? ¿Cariño? ¿Angustia? ¿Rencor? ¿Furia? ¿Odio? ¿Una especie de abandono? No, mejor una mezcolanza de todo lo anterior.

- Otouto…- las palabras salieron con pesadez.

Sin que se diera cuenta sus piernas se flexionaron. El mayor se sentó al lado del pequeño. El por qué de aquella situación no perturbaba su mente. Y es que la única persona que le comprendía estaba a su lado. Cómo si alguna divinidad se hubiera apiadado de su pesar. Después de tanto dolor y desprecio qué tuvo que soportar al estar alejado de su amado niño, le fuera concedida una gracia al traer lo único qué lograba que su corazón latiera como si fuera una persona normal, y no sólo shinobi peligroso, carente de sentimientos.

Lo único que le hacía perder la racionalidad, se hallaba frente a sus ojos.

- Otouto- repitió, sin salir de ese trance.

Sus manos se movían con impericia. En el fondo temía tocar su cuerpo, y que luego éste desapareciera cómo si fuera una simple ilusión.

"_Hermanito… eres tú…_" Sus ojos, hasta el momento eternamente vacíos, mostraron un pequeño brillo. _"¿Has venido a mí?"_ Innegablemente le estuvo clamando. Deseando volver a ver ese semblante ingenuo. Tener la prerrogativa de escuchar esa voz una vez más. Aunque eso implicará soportar las palabras cargadas de veneno.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?... Sé que sólo estamos los dos. No quiero abrir mis ojos… No quiero, no quiero… quiero despertar… creer que esto es una pesadilla"_

La respiración de Sasuke comenzaba a dificultarse. Había intentado mantenerse sosegado, sin embargo después de algunos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, la farsa se le quebró. Estaba fuera de sus capacidades conservar la calma, cuando delante de él tenía a su hermano, el joven que ejecutó el delito más sanguinario en Konoha. El genio que traicionó a la aldea, al clan, a él…

Pero lo peor de todo era que Itachi le hizo creer en ese sentimiento llamado amor. No había una peor traición que esta. Por mucho tiempo espero pacientemente por una explicación, el porqué de sus acciones. Algo. Lo que fuera. Por más ilógico que sea. Un: "fue un incidente, lo siento", tan simple… Cualquier excusa, por irrisoria que sea. Y él se lo hubiera creído. Pero no. Nada de eso. No sé molesto en decirle nada.

- ¿Estás durmiendo, otouto?- preguntó tocando delicadamente sus cabellos. _"Son intensamente suaves, nada cambio"_

"_¿Otouto? Después de lo que me hiciste aquella vez… Todavía me llamas… Eres un… Eres un…Eres… ¡ah!… no hables… aléjate" _

Todo parecía una tragedia. Itachi jugó el papel de hermano comprensivo, él se lo creyó como un perfecto iluso. Todo fue una pantalla. Y luego sin culpa reveló sus intenciones, le mostró la forma en que debía hacerse fuerte. Al pasar los años Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en una persona solitaria. Pero al convertirse en gennin y tener como sensei a Kakashi, éste ocupó un lugar vacío de su alma. Lo veía como a un padre, y luego estaba Naruto que era algo más que un amigo, alguien a quien podía considerar un rival, aunque él nunca se lo expresó, después de todo así eran los Uchihas.

Y cuando estaba olvidando la venganza, cuando las amargas memorias estaban siendo borradas… Él tenía que regresar… por Naruto. Nunca por él. Sólo por poder. Nada más. Pero a pesar de ello, el peliazul al enterarse de su retorno, no dudó en ir a su encuentro, sin tener en claro que iba hacer… Lo primero que atinó fue atacarlo… aunque sin saber los concretos motivos; si por haber matado al clan o por haberle besado cuando era un niño, sólo para burlarse de él. ¿Y qué recibió por parte su hermano? Unos cuantos golpes, y lo peor de todo, le hizo rememorar la escena que tanto le atormentaba: los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. La sangre cubriendo los pisos. Sólo eso. Un encuentro que le dejo durante un tiempo en el hospital de Konoha. Pero los dolores físicos no eran nada comparados con los daños psicológicos, por esas imágenes que tanto deseaba borrar, y las palabras duras de su hermano que se repetían en su cabeza, cómo si fuera una tétrica canción que se repetía eternamente.

No quería recordar, quería olvidar… ¿Por qué se empecinaba con arruinar su vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo Sasuke Uchiha para que el destino se empecine en devastarle la existencia?

Para el mayor nada de que aquello tenía sentido. Era insólito qué la persona que evocaba sentimientos en su interior estuviera delante de él. Pero por esta vez poco le importaba si todo fuera un sueño. Que si estaba delirando, que así sea. Que si todo era un simple genjutsu, pues era la técnica más hermosa. Había asumido que aquello era un momento perfecto. Un instante del cual disfrutaría.

- Si te quitará las vendas ¿Abrirías los ojos?- preguntó con un tono disimuladamente neutro.

"_Claro, si me quitarás… ¡No! espera…. ¿Qué estás pensando?... acaso tú…"_

Con lentitud las manos de Itachi se movieron hacia el rostro del menor, las mismas se posaron en el nudo del trapo que cubría los ojos de Sasuke. Éste trató de contener el latido de su corazón. Podía sentir el cuidado con que su hermano mayor le liberaba de la oscuridad. La delicadeza con que le trataba le estremecía. Parecía que nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, que aún fueran hermanos. Y no podía disimular su conmoción. Cómo algo nacía en su interior. Algo muy cálido que sentía en tiempos pasados. Una sensación que le era conocida.

"_Es por miedo, es por miedo"_ intentó meterse en la cabeza _"Por nada más, o porque Itachi va a…"_

La tela se deslizó por los ojos del gennin. Cómo un acto reflejo, el vengador cerró sus párpados. Obligó a su cuerpo a permanecer en absoluta tranquilidad. Tenía que simular un profundo sueño. Pero ¿Serviría de algo fingir que dormía? ¿Es que pensaba que aún eran hermanos? ¿Es que creía que su hermano se apiadaría de él?

"_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? él ha dejado de ser mi hermano… ¿Por qué se preocuparía por mí? ¡Maldición!... lo que el quiere es…" _

A continuación el mayor desató las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas. Luego procedió a sacarle el trapo de la boca, liberando sus labios lívidos, por la presión que soportó.

Ahora los ojos escarlatas de Itachi se dedicaron a examinar cada parte de la faz del dulce niño. Cómo queriendo comprobar que en verdad era Sasuke. Le parecía extraño qué su hermanito no despertó al sacarle el trapo que cubría su vista. Además ¿qué persona se tomaría la ligereza de dormir en una situación cómo aquella?

Ellos no eran hermanos normales. Porque había un pasado que los atormentaba a ambos. Uno planeando, soñando, anhelando y viviendo exclusivamente por una ambición: la venganza. Pero esta había sido olvidada paulatinamente, gracias a Kakashi y Naruto, aunque este último a veces era un completo _"dobe"_.

El otro cometió un ilícito aberrante, un delito que sólo podía ajusticiarse con la pena capital. Habiendo dicho esto último, resulta imposible que una persona con ese pasado manchado de sangre, traiciones y daños psicológicos, duerma tranquilamente.

- Sé que estás despierto, Sasuke- dijo finalmente. _"Lo sé, estás despierto"_

"_No puede ser. Él se dio cuenta. ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Mientras tanto

En el cuarto de los artistas…

Cuatro personas se encontraban en la habitación de los artistas, que al parecer se transformó en "el cuartel" para conversar sobre los métodos para apaciguar a Itachi. Deidara había instalado unas sillas en el centro del cuarto, de acuerdo al número de personas que vendrían a la "reunión". La mesa de té fue ubicada en el medio. En la misma había unas copas vacías y otras con diferentes bebidas.

Mientras los anfitriones intercambiaban miradas discretas, Tobi se disponía a molestar al tesorero.

- Vamos, Kakuzu. Por favor- rogaba-. Muéstrame tu colección de monedas.

El chico se ladeó hacia la derecha, en dirección al zombi. Éste le apartó con un leve empujón.

- Pareces muy enérgico. Sería recomendable que concentres esa vitalidad para las próximas tareas que nos asignará Itachi- dijo cortante.

- ¡Aguafiestas!- se cruzó de brazos.

- Me pregunto qué les llevará tanto tiempo a esos dos- se quejó el shinobi de la Roca.

El titiritero se mantenía callado, como un inquisidor contemplaba cada uno de los movimientos de los otros tres. Ellos esperaban por el resto de sus secuaces. Habiendo trascurridos unos minutos, la pareja más llamativa de Akatsuki ingresó a ese recinto para verificar si la segunda parte del plan fue exitosa.

- Veo que nos estaban esperando- afirmó el tiburón.

Los ingresados tomaron lugar en las sillas disponibles de ese cuarto.

- ¿Y bien?

El caníbal no perdió el tiempo en preguntar. Y ante la falta de respuestas, agregó:

- ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?- concentró sus pupilas en el titiritero.

El joven de ojos miel hizo una mueca de fastidio. Prefirió observar unas pequeñas marionetas que tenía en una vitrina. Nunca se cansaba de admirar su trabajo.

- Cómo puedes ver no se encuentra en nuestra habitación, Zetsu- informó con desgano el pelirrojo-. La segunda parte de mi plan ha sido concretada satisfactoriamente. Dejé al niño amordazado en la cama de nuestro Líder.

El hombre con branquias asimiló la información recibida. Contempló estupefacto a su interlocutor, como queriendo cerciorarse de que tuvo la desvergüenza de cometer aquella acción. Y ante la impasibilidad del genio, dibujó una media sonrisa.

- Bien, hace varias horas que finalizamos el trabajo en el huerto. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Hidan?- le preguntó al tesorero.

- Tú ¿Qué crees, Kisame?- dijo el zombi.

- Rezando, rezando…- contestó Tobi.

Algunos lanzaron un suspiro. Hidan era extremadamente creyente de su religión, tanto para catalogarlo como un fanático.

- De todas formas, él no es parte del plan- afirmó la mente maestra.

Dicho esto, entablaron una conversación sobre la actual situación. Después de un rato el titiritero sorbió de su vaso, y sin esperar quejas se levantó.

- Me gustaría saber qué está sucediendo en la habitación del Líder- comentó el tiburón, con una sonrisa pervertida.

- ¿Estarán gozando en grande?- se aventuró el tesorero.

- Con lo sádico qué es nuestro Líder, me atrevería a decir qué el único que gozará es él…- intentó reír Kisame.

Palabras más, risas forzadas, al poco tiempo sus voces se apagaron, sin saber que decir.

Sasori se había recostado en la cama, los otros permanecían en silencio como esperando un grito proveniente del cuarto del Líder. Querían permanecer seremos a como de lugar. Sin embargo, a pesar de los comentarios que hicieron, y aunque no querían admitirlo, algo los agobiaba: la suerte de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y la pregunta clave no se hizo esperar:

- Sasori ¿Estás seguro de que no le pasará nada malo a Sasu-chan?- Deidara parecía extremadamente preocupado.

Al escucharlo, Tobi dejó de jugar con su vaso, su vista se perdió entre las baldosas de ese cuarto. Él no comprendía enteramente el plan del shinobi de la Suna. Sabía que el niño era hermano del Líder, y de que este último le extrañaba o algo así, pensaba que cuando el pelirrojo decía que Sasu debía pasar una noche con el Líder se refería a jugar como hermanos. Y justo en ese momento se le cruzó por la cabeza que Sasu podía estar en peligro. Aunque si Itachi sentía un afecto por su pequeño hermano como suponía el titiritero, las cosas estarían bien, ¿Verdad?

- Te aseguro que el niño no correrá riesgos- respondió con una voz monótona.

- Es que él no parecía dispuesto a dormir con Itachi-sama. ¿Y sabes? ¡Son hermanos!- exclamó como si nadie supiera de este "pequeño inconveniente"

El tiburón desvió la vista, no quería saber más. Estaba al tanto de que aquello era incesto. Ellos no ponían reparos en eso. Pero no pidieron la opinión del rehén. Lo cierto era que el niño había dicho: _"¿Acostarme con Itachi?... jamás". _Era evidente que no quería nada carnal con el Líder. Se sentía un poco mal por su accionar. _"¡Maldición! ¡Contrólate, Kisame! ¿Qué pensará Zetsu si supiera que tengo remor…? ¡No! ¡Evidentemente no siento remordimientos!"_

- Por supuesto que lo sé- reveló con fastidio el pelirrojo-. ¿Acaso es mi culpa que Itachi sea un incestuoso?

(NA: ¡Qué manera de justificarte Saso!)

- El niño no sabe qué es el sexo… ¿Y si sufre?- insistió con pesar.

- Estará bien.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- se descontroló el rubio.

La imagen del niño pataleando, mientras el pelirrojo lo llevaba hacia la "guillotina", no salía de la mente del shinobi de la roca.

- Te recuerdo que estuviste de acuerdo con la misión- se defendió, acomodándose entre los almohadones.

- Pensé que sólo le pedirías que viniera con nosotros, no que duerma con Itachi-sama- le reprochó el rubio, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- ¿Dormir con Itachi? ¿Cómo hermanitos?- preguntó el chico de la máscara-. ¡Tobi también quiere!- expresó.

Zetsu contempló al chico, no había dudas de que no comprendía el otro significado de la palabra "dormir".

- No creo que quieras ir, Tobi- retó el caníbal.

- Sasu-chan debe estar asustado- insistió Deidara.

- ¡Basta!- exclamó el pelirrojo- ¿Quién está a cargo? ¿De quién fue la idea?

- Tuya- reconoció, sentándose a un costado-. Pero si a Sasu-chan le pasa algo…

- Deidara te lo vuelvo a repetir: yo estoy a cargo del niño, todo lo que le pase será mi responsabilidad. Asumí las consecuencias de esta misión al organizar el plan. Velaré por la seguridad de Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con una clara solemnidad, que nadie hubiese puesto en duda sus palabras.

- Si, espero que no suceda nada malo…- tomó una mano de Sasori-. Más te vale que no le pase nada, porque sino yo mismo te haré lamentarlo…-dijo con una voz tenebrosa.

(NA: mmm se me hace que alguien no tendrá "diversión" por una semana)

Los ojos de Deidara mostraban un brillo singular. No era propio de él proferir amenazas. Y por una vez el rostro de Sasori se puso lívido ante el rubio.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Es lo correcto! ¡Claro que lo es! Nosotros no estamos siendo…"_

- No estamos siendo egoístas, ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirando las estrellas que se vislumbraban por el ventanal.

El escorpión se sobresaltó con la pregunta de su pareja, eran muy pocas las veces en que ¿le leía la mente?... No, eran muy pocas la veces en que coincidían con los pensamientos. Si, esto último.

- Dei… nosotros no somos ego…- fue interrumpido por un sonido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente. Todos giraron en esa dirección, tal vez por temor de ver a un Uchiha colérico. Sin embargo vislumbraron unos cabellos grises. Delante tenían a un entusiasta Hidan.

- Sasu-chan aquí está tu sexy sensei…- recitó a penas estuvo adentro del cuarto.

- ¿Podrías al menos tocar?- el rubio se molesto con la intromisión-. Podríamos estar haciendo cosas.

Los ojos violetas del devoto vagaron por toda la habitación, en busca de algún mechón azulino. Finalmente se centro en los amantes que se hallaban sentados en la cama.

- ¿Dónde está el Uchiha menor?- preguntó sin miramientos, al no verlo en el cuarto.

- Sasori-danna se lo acaba de entregar a nuestro Líder- informó el ojiazul.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- arrugó la frente.

- Si, hace unas horas Saso llevó "nuestra ofrenda" a Itachi- Deidara rió con melancolía.

- ¿Y por qué nadie me avisa? Siempre soy el último en enterarme- gruñó el peliplateado.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, es que no tuvimos tiempo. Todo fue idea de mi Sasori- dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

- Pero los demás sabían de…

- No me digas que estás enojado- casi se rió el pelirrojo-. Por si no lo recuerdas la noche pasada comenté lo que haríamos, sólo que "olvidamos" decírtelo para que participarás en el plan. Además Kisame y tú se encontraban cumpliendo las disposiciones de Itachi. Por lo cual tus lamentos son improcedentes.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice, Kakuzu?- preguntó el religioso, esperanzado que su pareja le niegue todo.

- Si, es verdad, Hidan-se limitó a decir.

- ¡Por Jashin! ¿Y lo dices de eso modo? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

- Acordamos que no entrarías en "el proyecto Sasuke".

- ¿Proyecto Sasuke?- sus cejas se curvaron en señal de desconcierto.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al zombi. Era evidente que no fue su intención soltar lo último. Y no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más, puesto que rehuyó a la mirada indiscreta del peliplateado. Pero para la suerte de éste, el shinobi de la Roca no puso reparos en satisfacer su curiosidad, diciendo lo siguiente:

- Si, proyecto Sasuke. Así se llama el plan de Sasori. Todos participamos en el.

- No creo que sea conveniente que le cuentes, Deidara- advirtió Kakuzu.

Sin duda la mayor preocupación del zombi era que el inmortal supiera del plan. Para el zombi era más que suficiente con que supiera de la estadía del niño en Akatsuki. Y es que temía por la seguridad de su amante, dado que acababa de recuperarse de las lesiones que le aplicó Itachi. El shinobi más longevo no permitiría que Hidan esté en peligro. Lamentablemente el devoto era un imán para atraer los problemas, por tanto no sería favorable que supiera algo, por más mínimo que sea.

- Saso ¿Le contamos?- preguntó el rubio.

- Me da lo mismo. De cualquier forma el plan que ya casi ha finalizado- observó el de ojos miel.

Una vez tenido el consentimiento de Sasori, el ojiazul se dispuso a relatar los hechos:

- Mi Sasori planeó todo. Él nos detalló las razones por las que debíamos traer al hermanito de Itachi. Y como bien sabes, mientras tú dormías Saso, Kisame, Zetsu y yo fuimos a buscar a Sasuke, por suerte él se mostró dispuesto a ayudarnos- sonrió ampliamente.

El tesorero no estaba de acuerdo con que le cuenten del plan a su pareja, se cruzó de brazos, rogando en silencio que el religioso se lo tome con calma.

- Saso piensa que la única persona que puede apaciguar la actitud altanera de nuestro Líder es Sasuke- añadió el ojiazul-. Por eso se lo trajimos. En eso consistió la primera parte del plan, la cual fue exitosa- hizo una pausa, para luego continuar-. Verás como el Líder se alegrará, y todos saldremos beneficiados, según Sasori- remarcó, puesto que empezaba a dudar del plan.

- Al lindo hermanito del Líder le pusieron un bonito kimono- comentó un alegre Tobi.

"_¿Este idiota conoce los detalles del procedimiento?"._ La incertidumbre se reflejo en su faz, y el rubio malinterpretando ese gesto dio los pormenores:

- ¡Ah! Si, es verdad. Saso le pidió a Sasu que se bañé, y le alcanzó un precioso kimono, que Sasu-chan se puso de buena gana…- rió Deidara, al recordar la escena.

- Después Sasori lo escoltó hasta la habitación de Itachi- agregó el tiburón.

(NA: Corrección ¡Sasori lo amordazó!)

- Esa era la segunda parte del plan: entregarle lo que necesita para que se le baje la calentura- afirmó el aloe vera.

- Y ahora nuestro Líder debe estar teniendo una amena conversación con su hermanito, eso si no está haciendo algunas cosas más privadas, quizás más pecaminosas- culminó el shinobi de la arena.

El chico más entusiasta de Akatsuki se acomodo en su lugar, y dijo:

- Tobi está contento de ver a Sasu. Tobi es feliz, aunque siente que el pobrecito de Sasu-chan puede tener miedo de nuestro Líder- reconoció.

Al escuchar esto último el inmortal se quedó en blanco, giró con lentitud hacia el escorpión. No era posible qué el único que no tuviera idea de los planes fuera él.

- ¿El infantil de Tobi lo sabía?- vociferó, indignado.

- Si- respondió con inapetencia el titiritero.

Los ojos violetas se turbaron. Parecía que deseaba practicar un ritual con alguien en ese preciso instante.

- ¿Hidan está enojado con Tobi?- preguntó el chico de la máscara.

Pero el religioso no se molesto en contestar. Prefirió caminar hacia el pelirrojo, quien permanecía recostado en la cama.

- ¿Cómo será la reacción de Itachi?…-susurró sólo para el titiritero-. ¿Qué pasaría si el dichoso "proyecto Sasuke" fracasa? ¿Qué les hace pensar que Itachi se calmará?

El devoto sembró las dudas en el genio. Luego prosiguió a marcharse de ese lugar. El portazo que dio al salir, sobresaltó a más de uno.

"_Nuestro Líder nos trata como parásitos, y ellos no tienen mejor idea que premiarlo. Incluso Kakuzu no me contó de los planes ¿Ellos piensan que soy lo bastante tonto cómo para echarlo a perder? Esto no se quedará así. Por Jashi-sama que no permaneceré de brazos cruzados mientras Itachi se divierte" _

En Konoha

Por las desoladas calles transitaba un hombre de considerable estatura. Escuchó un débil ruido, dio un vistazo por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con un gato negro. El animal le se lamió las garras con parsimonia. Terminado esto y ante la insistente mirada del sujeto, corrió para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Sasuke…- suspiró el hombre.

El pelaje del minino le hizo recordar el color de los ojos del genio. Y con este pensamiento en mente, metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Le haría una pequeña visita al vengador, sólo para advertir que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Ese día notó su ausencia, por lo que al vislumbrar a lo lejos, las inmediaciones del barrio Uchiha, pensó en darse una vuelta por la majestuosa residencia. Aunque esas horas no eran convenientes. Qué si estaba durmiendo, bueno él quería comprobar qué estaba bien. Quizás había tenido una pequeña crisis relacionado a… ese día. Aquella noche que era su martirio.

- Kakashi…- le llamó, una voz escandalosa.

Detuvo sus pasos, contempló por un rato el camino que le llevaría hacia su discípulo. Ese hombre que le habló, tenía esa manía de aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos.

- Gai- articuló.

- Es un poco tarde para pasear, Kakashi- observó, sin molestarse en bajar el volumen de su voz.

- También es tarde para ti- indicó el peligris.

La vista del pelinegro se clavó en las estrellas, sabía cuales era las intenciones de su rival, por lo que hizo la pregunta:

- ¿Pasa algo con Sasuke?

En eso el ninja copia se dio la vuelta, obstruyó el único ojo que tenía visible. A veces el shinobi que practicaba el taijutsu leía sus propósitos por una extraña casualidad.

- No- contestó de forma rotunda.

Quizás ese encuentro fortuito le demandaría unos minutos. Y ante la pertinaz ojeada de su interlocutor, agregó:

- No vino al entrenamiento.

En seguida captó el problema. Gai sabía que el sobreviviente de la masacre nunca le escapaba al adiestramiento, dado que este era esencial para su meta: la venganza. Esto debió sembrar cierta desconfianza o incluso temor en Kakashi.

- Es difícil comunicarse con los ninjas que tienen esa personalidad, tan poco apasionada- recordó a su alumno favorito, y sonrió como era su costumbre.

- No todos cuentan con ese entusiasmo propio de Lee.

- Es mejor no hacer nada. Ese niño me recuerda a ti, Kakashi. Tengo puesto un ojo sobre él, y me he dado cuenta de que ha cambiado un poco. No hay nada por lo cual preocuparse- colocó la diestra en el hombro del peligris-. Mañana lo tendrás dispuesto a entrenar- sonrió mostrando la totalidad de su dentadura y levantando el pulgar como solía hacer, y ante el asombro del otro, agregó-. No olvides que en mi equipo también hay un genio.

Kakashi le miró por un rato, después de todo su eterno contrincante tenía la toda razón. Ambos comenzaron a caminar para adentrarse nuevamente en el centro de Konoha. El peligris olvidó sus oscilaciones respecto de Sasuke, sin saber que en ese momento el barrio Uchiha se hallaba en completa tranquilidad. Ni un alma había en ese majestuoso lugar. Sólo una nota que pacientemente reposaba en una mesita, para que alguien le diera lectura.

---

En la habitación del Líder temporal

Sasuke no respondió a esa pregunta. No tenía intenciones de encarar al asesino del clan Uchiha.

Sólo la respiración de los hermanos se escuchaba en ese cuarto. Y el latido de un corazón no tardó en sumarse a los otros dos sonidos. Una resonancia de aflicción, un corazón abandonado.

- Otouto, tú…- no sabía que decir. _"Muéstrame tus ojos. Quiero ver tus orbes. Sólo quiero contemplarte"_

Había sido preparado para cualquier tipo de situaciones, tenía infinitas alternativas para un sinfín de contextos. Siempre poseía una posibilidad para salir airoso de los escenarios impensables, de aquellos que surgen como un improvisto. Lo consideraban un genio incluso dentro de su propio clan. Pero no fue preparado para esto. No sabía que hacer, decir, pensar… Nada. Por primera vez en sus veinte años de vida no ostentaba rastros de ser un shinobi perfecto. Y es que a Uchiha Itachi le tomó por sorpresa ver a su adorado hermanito en su cama. Un suceso completamente anormal, estaba fuera de las leyes de la naturaleza. Sin embargo al tenerlo cerca, en su cama, no pudo sino regocijarse interiormente.

Ya nada importaba. El lugar. El tiempo. El motivo. Nada. Nada tenía sentido. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Porque Sasuke estaba junto a él. Sentía su tersa piel. Sentía su respiración. Ese suave aliento. Sentía que nunca antes había sido tan feliz en ese cuarto.

Las manos del Akatsuki vagaron hasta el cuerpo del niño. Aquello se sentía tan real. No podía ser un sueño, muchos menos un genjutsu. Con delicadeza se arriesgó a tomar ese rostro angelical, apreció con mayor precisión los gráciles detalles del peliazul. Su rostro pulcro, sin ninguna contusión, libre de cicatrices. Suave al tacto. Esas largas y encorvadas pestañas. Las hebreas rebeldes que se empeñaban en pegarse a sus facciones.

Pacientemente espero por una reacción del menor, un bofetón que no vino, por lo cual apoyó esa cabeza azulina en su pecho. Tanto tiempo. Ya no podía aguantar más, lo amaba… el sentimiento nunca se rompió. Lo seguía amando. Su secreto juramento de amarlo por todo la eternidad seguía en pie.

"_Se siente tan… ¿cálido?... Yo… yo… te… ¿extrañé?, aniki…"_

Y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron. Una mirada confundida, aturdida, y recelosa. Porque sabía la causa por la que se encontraba en la guarida de Akatsuki. Uno de los miembros de esa organización se encargo de decirlo: "Sólo tienes que pasar una noche con tu querido hermano mayor"

- Suéltame- exigió con una voz temblorosa. Quería deshacer ese contacto.

Esa voz. La misma que le hacía deleitarse cuando era un ninja de Konoha. Seguía siendo la misma, armoniosa. Hace una eternidad que se vio vedado de oírle, perpetúas horas de dolor sin sentirlo. Largas horas sin escuchar su dulce voz, la misma que le ayudaba a seguir adelante. La única que tenía el poder de mantenerle pacífico. Su salvación… La reconfortante voz de su Sasuke.

- Al fin te muestras, hermanito- dijo sin perder su típica calma espeluznante.

- ¡Te dije que me sueltas!- trató de empujarlo, pero mientras más esfuerzo hacía, más se empecinaba el pelinegro en no romper el abrazo.

- Tranquilízate, pequeño hermano- aligeró la presión de sus brazos.

"_¿Pequeño hermano?… ¿Por qué? ¡Basta! ¿Por qué debería serenarme ante tu cercanía? Esto no puede significar nada bueno"_

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con un gemido.

Esa pregunta. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía la respuesta. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo. Simplemente lo articuló:

- Porque sólo soy yo. Tu hermano mayor. Tu aniki- dijo sorprendiéndose por sus palabras.

Un silencio sepulcral se estacionó en aquellas cuatro paredes, como una revelación que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Ninguna de sus acciones fue pensaba, nada fue premeditado. Sólo estaban los dos. Los ojos de los Uchihas abiertos a más no poder, uno atónito por lo que acaba de percibir a través de uno de sus sentidos, el otro estupefacto por el efecto que tomaron sus palabras. Uchiha Itachi nunca jamás decía algo sin pensar. Eso no era propio del genio. Algo había acaecido. Por una de esas casualidades su parte irracional tomó las riendas de la situación.

- Nada cambio. Te sigo queriendo como hace tiempo- recitó esas palabras con sencillez.

Y otra vez dejó que corazón hablará por él. Quizás porque sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de confesar sus emociones.

Pero había una tensión en la sala. En un principio el peliazul se quedó perplejo. Debatiéndose por qué le decía eso. Pero al fin de cuentas las palabras del Líder temporal tenían un único efecto en el menor. Esa revelación sólo causaba más rabia a Sasuke.

- ¡Mientes!- exclamó, alterado.

El moreno presionó el abrazo. Se aferró a esa anatomía, no quería separarse de él. Sabía que debía alegar a ese simple mensaje.

- Si lo hiciera ¿Por qué no te ataque hasta ahora?- acarició sus cabellos.

- Porque… tú… tú- enmudeció.

Recién se percato de que los ojos de Itachi no tenían el sharingan. Se veía como el hermano mayor que tanto admiraba. No mostró reparos en examinar con detenimiento cada detalle del moreno. Los cabellos largos de un color negro, algunos mechones que sobresalían del protector de Konoha. Ese símbolo de la aldea de la hoja, pero cruzado por una larga línea horizontal. Esto lo definía tal cual era: un desertor. Una shinobi peligroso, que era capaz de cometer cualquier acto inhumano, pero que se mostraba diferente al concepto que tenían de él.

- Porque tú…- intentó hablar.

No había una refutación para la confesión de Itachi. Al menos él no sabía la causa. ¿Por qué mentiría con ello? Itachi nunca jugaba con los sentimientos. Es más, el menor dudaba que fuera capaz de amar. Entonces… ¿Había una necesidad de recitar lo anterior?

"_Nada cambio. Te sigo queriendo como hace tiempo"_

El Uchiha mayor aprovechó la confusión del niño para separarse. Con una mano sujeto su mentón, con la otra acarició su mejilla. Esto provocó más desconcierto en el peliazul. Entonces los labios de Itachi descendieron a su frente, en donde los posó, en un casto beso. Un contacto que no se daba hace años. Sasuke no pudo siquiera respirar ante esa acción. No sentía ese insólito estremecimiento desde su infancia. Consideraba que no podía manejar el actual ambiente. Definitivamente no sabía como proceder ante su hermano mayor. El tiempo se le hacía eterno, pero aún así no tenía la más remota idea de cómo responder a eso.

Y si por Itachi fuera sus labios no se moverían de esa zona, que también degustaba en golpear cuando vivía en la villa Uchiha. Podía sentir la suave textura de su amado hermanito. Aquello sabía a cielo. Un paraíso del que se vio inhibido por tantos años. Era justo que él también tuviera un poco de amor.

"_No, no. Es imposible. Él me golpeó aquella vez… Esto no puede estar sucediendo"_

_-_ Basta de hipocresías, Itachi- dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Era inadmisible que su hermano mayor procediera de una manera contraria a su personalidad. ¿Por qué se mostraría entristecido? Si lo único que quería era: "Itachi quiere follarte a ti"

"_Me haces caer en tus ilusiones, tan fácil… ¿Quieres jugar con mis emociones? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres divertirte antes de saciar tus instintos carnales?"_

-¿Te gusta verme sufrir?- habló con dolor.

Lamentó lo último que dijo, puesto que sonó casi a reproche.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- se separó de su frente.

- ¿Qué no es evidente para ti? Tú, que sigues siendo un genio, el hijo perfecto para nuestro padre- soltó con rabia, temblando-. Tú me… besas… en la frente… precisamente… cómo si nada hubiera pasado… como si nada…- intentó acomodar sus sensaciones. Aquello que por tanto tiempo reprimió.

- Pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros, lo tengo presente todos los días- se sinceró-. Pero tú…- con ambas manos sostuvo el rostro de su hermano menor-. No puedo dejar de pensarte…

"_¿Qué piensas en mí? Esto no es lo que esperaba…"_

El menor apretó los ojos, mientras que las lágrimas surgían. Lentamente bañaron su faz, humedeciendo las manos del otro.

"_No, sólo te diviertes al saber que nunca podré odiar. Después de todo a las palabras se las llevaba el viento, y el odio que se supone que debo profesarte no sale de palabras"_

- No quiero verte. Ya no me importa la venganza. Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida… A pesar de lo sucedido recientemente en Konoha, cuando fuiste por Naruto…- parecía despechado-. Quiero continuar con mi existencia en la aldea. Junto a mis compañeros… No más de ti. No más… No más...

La confesión de su otouto logró dar con la parte más sensible del Líder temporal. ¿Su hermano se había olvidado de él? Había pasado tanto tiempo… Tanto que ni siquiera quería culminar con su venganza, era aún peor que eso.

Unas palabras cargadas de dolor que hacían que se perdiera en sus emociones, nunca antes de desarrolladas.

Desorientado, con la mente en blanco. Sentía que si no hacía lo siguiente lo perdería para siempre, con suma sutileza deslizó sus fríos dedos por las enrojecidas mejillas del pequeño. Limpió las perseverantes gotas que emergían de sus profundos ojos negros. Se detuvo un momento para admirar esos labios rosados que probó tiempo atrás. Mientras que el gennin se impresionó ante esa cercanía. El aliento del ojirrojos intensificó ese sentimiento que alimentó desde su infancia.

- ¿De verdad no quieres verme? Yo creo que piensas lo contrario, hermanito- afirmó al sentir el estremecimiento del niño.

La boca de Itachi se aproximó lentamente, como si estuviera cerciorándose de que su otouto no se opondría. Pero aunque quisiera, Sasuke no negaría ese toque. Ambos deseaban sentir nuevamente el sabor del otro.

Finalmente sus labios se fusionaron. Sintieron que algo revoloteaba en su pecho, y al mismo tiempo sus corazones latían a una velocidad anormal. Con vacilación los labios de Itachi degustaron los del menor, deseaba intensificar el contacto. Con algo de moderación se aventuró a abrir la boca de su hermanito, necesitaba rememorar su sabor. La lengua circunspecta instó un acceso a la cavidad del menor, quien sin titubearlo le dio el permiso. Inspeccionó cada rincón. No era un sueño, era real… Su hermanito vino a él…

- Mis palabras son sinceras- dijo, en cuanto se separaron-. Nada cambio. Y te pido perdón por las heridas que te ocasioné ese día…- se refería al los golpes que obligaron al peliazul a permanecer una temporada en inconciencia.

- Me pides perdón…- dijo en un susurro, sin que las lágrimas se detuvieran-. Pero para siquiera perdonarte debo comprenderte… Necesito saber… ¿Por qué?... Es esencial…

Una justificación a sus atrocidades, eso requería. Pero por encima de ello, saber porque le expresaba sus sentimientos, luego de abandonarlo con un objetivo: la venganza.

- Sólo puedo decir que el incentivo para mis acciones, para las misiones, para cualquier decisión… Todo se debe a ti…- habló con serenidad.

Sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los de su hermanito. Sin prisas disfrutó de ese toque. Escuchó los gemidos del menor, eso era una satisfacción para su maltratado espíritu. Que su Sasuke correspondiera a su iniciativa le hacía olvidar todo… todo… como si no hubiera ocurrido ningún percance entre ellos.

El menor se conmovió con el suave beso, pero requería una excusa.

- Me explicas que cada una de tus decisiones me tuvieron como centro, y realmente no dices…

- Todo a su debido tiempo- interrumpió-… No ahora. Te daré mis razones. Pero no en este preciso instante. Sólo permíteme apreciarte…

La promesa de que tendría sus motivos, hacía que borré de la memoria sus experiencias pasadas con Itachi. Su confesión de que siempre lo priorizó. Sólo eso necesitaba. Que dijera que pensaba en él cada día, como él lo hacía, a pesar de que se reprimía por ello.

Por otro lado el mayor buscó con ahínco la incandescencia de su hermanito. Requería de esos preciosos segundos, minutos, horas… sentirlo en brazos, darle la protección que siempre buscó en su alcoba. Y no pudo sino sonreír por las prendas que usaba. Ese hermoso kimono. Con las medidas blancas que tenía puestas, las sandalias al pie de la cama, y la faja que contorneaba su vientre.

- Es delicado- acarició el obi.

- Cortesía de unos conocidos…- _"Debes saber quienes me lo dieron, aniki"_

- Interesante. Pero en verdad no sé quien te lo dio- leyó la mente de su hermanito.

Sasuke parpadeó un poco, ya casi olvidaba que su hermano podía leer sus pensamientos.

- Lo sabrás muy pronto- _"Eso si no estás fingiendo. Aunque debo admitir que ahora me causa gracia pensar como reaccionarías si supieras la forma en que se expresaron tus amigos"_

Con sus manos acarició los cabellos de su hermanito. Y recién, después de aclarar sus emociones, su parte racional volvió:

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

"_Entonces ¿Tú no les ordenaste que me rapten?"_ Se quedó quieto, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el moreno.

- Pareces sorprendido. ¿Me dirás como llegaste a este lugar?- insistió, ahora se le hacía necesario saber.

- Todo a su debido tiempo- dijo imitando a su aniki. _"Si realmente Itachi no tuvo nada que ver en este asunto, me ocuparé de esto"_

Itachi contempló a su otouto fijamente. Quería llegar al fondo del meollo. Algo le decía que sus subordinados tuvieron algo que ver en eso. La noche anterior actuaron de forma extraña. Además estuvieron ausentes por un tiempo. Pero estos razonamientos fueron borrados de su cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo de comprobarlo, y en consecuencia darles un merecido castigo.

La luz del crepúsculo matutino le dio una hermosa luz al cuarto. Los hermanitos continuaron con esos cortos intercambios de frases, intercalados con abrazos. Se derritieron en caricias. Y paulatinamente cedieron al cansancio, después de desvelarse.

---

A eso de las once de la mañana, el menor de los Uchihas despertó en un abrazo de oso. Con cuidado quitó las manos de su hermano, las cuales rodeaban su cintura de una manera posesiva. Le dio una penetrante mirada, a esas marcas de su rostro. Sin el sharingan en sus ojos parecía más calmado. Pestañeó dos veces, aún se sentía algo desconcertado. Pero estaba seguro de que siempre lo necesito. Itachi era fundamental en su vida. Y lo único que lamentaba de la masacre era haber sufrido su ausencia.

- Te extrañé tanto, aniki- reconoció, tocando las manos de Itachi.

Las cosas entre ellos se arreglaron un poco. Sin embargo esto no implicaba que olvide la forma en que los otros Akatsukis se presentaron en su hogar. La propuesta inmoral de Sasori y sus adeptos. La sangre Uchiha le incitaba a tomar cartas en el asunto.

"_Debo hacer algo. Pero ¿Qué?... Veamos, el rubio y el shinobi de la máscara dan la impresión de que se encariñaron conmigo. Esto podría serme de utilidad. Los buscaré, y si me los encuentro… Improvisaré algo. Esta me las pagan"_

Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en un objeto, que brillaba intensamente debido a un rayo del sol, que logró colarse por la ventana. Se tapó un poco la vista y cogió esa cosa filosa del velador.

- ¿Una kunai?- deslizó ese objeto por sus manos.

Estaba por sacarse el kimono que llevaba puesto, cuando una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Miró el instrumento cortante que mantenía en las manos. Si, ya sabía que haría.

Mientras tanto

En Konoha…

El entrenamiento matutino del grupo siete había comenzado. Naruto intentaba dominar una técnica ilusoria con ayuda de Sakura.

Arriba de un árbol y concentrado con un libro, se hallaba el sensei de los otros dos. Kakashi leía ese "instructivo" libro, mientras aparentaba tener un ojo sobre sus discípulos.

- Sakura-chan, a veces me digo que Gai-sensei es un mejor maestro que…- señaló al peligris.

El rubio contemplaba a su maestro, esperando que esas palabras al menos le hicieran efecto.

- ¡Ah! Si es verdad- admitió la rosada, había entendido la indirecta-. Gai-sensei le pone más ganas al ejercicio-siseó.

- No lo conseguirán, muchachos- se bajo del árbol

Ambos agacharon la cabeza. Definitivamente la única manera de que el jounin parecía interesado con algo eran en dos ocasiones: con su libro Icha Icha y cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

- Ya casi son las doce, por tanto finalizamos con la instrucción.

"_¿Finalizar? Se dedicó exclusivamente a leer ese libro"_ pensó la kunoichi.

- ¡Genial! ¡Iré a comer! - habló el rubio, con euforia.

- Querrás decir que vas a la tienda de ramen- corrigió la chica.

El niño zorro ignoró la acotación de su compañera, dado que tenía alguno mucho más trascendental por preguntar:

- Kakashi-sensei ¿Cuándo nos dará una misión importante?

- Eso no depende de mí, Naruto- reconoció el jounin-. Alguno de ustedes sabe qué sucede con Sasuke Uchiha. Ayer faltó, y hoy también- observó.

Era imposible no notar la ausencia del vengador, puesto que siempre hacía gala de sus dotes para fastidiar al ninja ruidoso, además de "distraer" a Sakura. Parecía otro ambiente sin que se oigan las frases sarcásticas del peliazul.

- No- respondieron al unísono.

Esto le hizo dudar al hombre con el ojo cubierto. Aunque era normal que el genio del grupo no les avisé nada a sus compañeros, después de todo no era muy sociable.

- De acuerdo- guardó su libro-. Es algo raro que faltara. Sasuke es un discípulo aplicado que…- vio que el rubio le miraba como diciendo _"¿Qué?"-._ Él es riguroso con esto de adiestrarse todos los días.

- El teme debe estar cansado- opinó el rubio.

- No, Sasuke-kun nunca falta. Debe estar enfermo- se preocupó la ojiverde.

- Ciertamente ese chico sería capaz de venir a arrastras- murmuró el peligris-. Si nos asignan una misión, para esta misma tarde, tendrá que estar disponible o al menos presentar una excusa. Nos vemos, chicos.

El jounin desapareció frente a los dos gennin.

- ¿Vienes Sakura-chan?- le hizo una seña.

La chica le miró de pies a cabeza. Ya sabía a dónde iría su compañero: la tienda de ramen. Meditó un momento, y dijo:

- Si, voy- se apresuró a seguirle.

---

En Akatsuki

Algunos miembros de Akatsuki se hallaban sentados en la sala principal. Todos tenían una visible ojera. Nadie pudo dormir la noche anterior. No querían admitirlo, pero comenzaron a lamentarse por el niño a quien, si las palabras de Sasori eran factibles, habían desvirgado durante toda la madrugada. No querían pensar en lo que pudo acontecer en esas cuatro paredes. ¿Por qué no escucharon ningún grito? Esto era una señal de que Itachi no estaba descontento con "el regalito". A ciencia cierta le habría encantado el peliazul, y entonces se deleitó al…

- Son las doce del mediodía y el Líder todavía no se levanta- el tiburón movía sus dedos con desazón. _"¡Demonios! Era justo que ese adorable niño… se sacrifique por nosotros"_

- ¿Cómo estará el pequeño Uchiha?- se preguntó el zombi.

Deidara se aterrorizó por ese interrogante. Sólo podía imaginarse un Sasuke diciendo: _"Aniki… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No me toques!" "Me duele" "Por favor, no lo hagas"_

El aire funesto que había en esa sala, le dejaba un sinsabor a Sasori. En una tentativa de sosegarse se concentró en su amante, y para su desgracia, éste parecía asqueado con algo. Reunió la impasibilidad que lo caracterizaba, y para acabar con ese funeral dijo:

- Si nuestro Líder no apareceré, iremos a comer. Ese par nos sorprenderán con su arte culinario- dijo refiriéndose a los cocineros de turno: Zetsu y Hidan. Este último se ofreció gustosamente, era innegable que la amargura de la noche le perduraba.

La risa infantil de Tobi no tardó en hacer eco en la sala. Y cuando el clima indiferente regresaba, escucharon unos débiles pasos, casi como arrastrándose.

- ¡Sasu-chan!-gritó Tobi, eufórico.

Pero el eterno estado alegre, que tanto le identificaba, desapareció por completo al observar la cara exangüe del hasta hace poco tiempo inocente Sasuke Uchiha.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Por fin! No se enojen con esta autora. En verdad lo quería publicar el día que tenía previsto, pero no estaba conforme con la redacción, por lo que agregué algunas cositas. Pero igual ahora no estoy muy convencida, por lo que es posible que este fic sufra algunas modificaciones en los próximos días.

Y encima ahora me surge la duda de a cual fic debo darle la prioridad… Creo que se lo daré a este fic, porque no pasará de los diez capítulos.

Por último les digo que los reviews anónimos serán contestados en mi profile, los otros por correo electrónico (cuando tenga tiempo je)

Hasta luego.


	5. La confesión de una víctima

Tarde un poquito (¿cuánto habrá sido?), pero finalmente la continuación…

**TITULO:**

Líder temporal

**PAREJAS:**

ItaSasu, algo de SasoDei, ZetsuKisa, KakuHida, se menciona PeinKonan y el pobrecito de Tobi ¡Solterito! ¡Solterito! ¡Solterito!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Mi única finalidad, al redactar este fic, es compartir mi desmesurada fascinación por el Uchihacest.

**SUMMARY:**

Para Sasori existe una forma de calmar al actual Líder (temporal) de Akatsuki. Y aunque, al principio, el pelirrojo tuvo un firme apoyo, las cosas no estarían del todo bien… Un suceso que no previeron los pondrá unos contra otros.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

¡Leve-Rape! ¡Atención! En este capítulo se relata una violación. Pero no es tan gráfica. Sólo cumplo con mi obligación de informarles.

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

La risa infantil de Tobi no tardó en hacer eco en la sala. Y cuando el clima indiferente regresaba, escucharon unos débiles pasos, casi como arrastrándose.

- ¡Sasu-chan!-gritó Tobi, eufórico.

Pero el eterno estado alegre, que tanto le identificaba, desapareció por completo al observar la cara exangüe del hasta hace poco tiempo inocente Sasuke Uchiha.

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

**La confesión de una víctima**

El peliazul había salido de la habitación de Itachi con el mayor cuidado, procurando no despertarle. Seguidamente, se deslizó por los pasillos lóbregos, con sigilo. Cada tanto, detenía sus pasos, giraba la cabeza, hacia atrás y los costados, sólo para comprobar que nadie le seguía. Aunque semejante precaución era inapropiada e inútil, puesto que estaba en el interior de la guarida de Akatsuki, en donde habitaban shinobis que le superaban en edad, experiencia, poder e ¿inteligencia?... ¿Inteligencia? - aquí hacemos un paréntesis, con excepción de Sasori- En consecuencia, lo encontrarían en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Por tanto, sin importar, el empeño que pusiere, le descubrirían en un instante. Pero Sasuke tenía un objetivo, y no era deambular arbitrariamente por esos corredores, ni mucho menos escapar de esa prisión, al contrario quería dar con sus apresadores. Quería ver a dos shinobis en particular: el rubio de la voz escandalosa, el mismo que lo tildó de versión "pequeña de Itachi", y al chico de la máscara anaranjada, que por cierto era muy malcriado. Sabía que de ellos podría sacar algún beneficio.

Continuó su recorrido por la casa de los criminales hasta que, al final del pasillo, percibió un débil murmullo. De seguro alguno de ellos debían estar ahí…

El menor de los Uchihas redujo su chakra al mínimo. Después de todo, deseaba hallar a dos miembros de esa organización. No quería toparse con los otros. Con sutileza movió sus pies, intercalando con cada avance una pausa, sólo por cautela. Y cuanto el umbral estuvo a cortos pasos, se apoyo en la pared contigua a esa sala. Ni siquiera respiró. Mantuvo la mente fría, como sabiamente había aprendido de su querido hermano mayor.

Así escuchó la voz de Kisame:

- Son las doce del mediodía y el Líder todavía no se levanta.- Su locución denotaba intranquilidad e inanición. Parecía que ese hombre no había podido dormir pensando en los múltiples hechos que pudieron acontecer en la habitación del Líder temporal.

_"¿Kisame está preocupado por mí?... ¿Será posible?..."_

- ¿Cómo estará el pequeño Uchiha?- habló una voz desabrida.

_"Sin duda, ese es el shinobi con el rostro cubierto y un extraño turbante, no sé cual es su nombre"_

- Si nuestro Líder no apareceré, iremos a comer. Ese par nos sorprenderán con su arte culinario.

_"Sasori, innegablemente es el pelirrojo. Y como lo suponía (y era de esperarse) no es una persona sentimental…"_

Las palabras del titiritero surtieron efecto en sus secuaces, puesto que una risa resonó en ese cuarto. Y Sasuke reconoció de inmediato la voz de ese alegre shinobi. Tan susceptible a las risas.

_"Es el chico de la máscara naranjada. No cabe dudas, es él. En ese caso, conforme al abatimiento de Kisame, y estando este chico, creo que no pudo presentarse una mejor oportunidad. Aunque la presencia de Sasori y Kakuzu no estaba en mis propósitos. No obstante, si no actuó en este preciso instante, no creo que pueda intervenir más adelante. Es posible que mi hermano, que aparentemente desconoce la forma en que llegué a este lugar, prefiera cobrárselas personalmente, defenderme como siempre lo hacía. Definitivamente, esta vez, quiero actuar por mi cuenta._

_Si este procedimiento falla, cuento con una alternativa que, seguramente, procederá. Y más suponiendo que mi hermano es el "Líder"de este grupo, él es Itachi-sama como dijo Sasori. Subsiguientemente, no existe ni la remota posibilidad de que no reciban un tratado igual o peor del que me dieron"_

Contempló sus ropas hecha jirones, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ese hermoso kimono, que Sasori le había regalado.

Respiró hondo, y se restregó con insistencia los ojos. Estos se encontraban rojos, pero no debido al sharingan. Volvió a inhalar para calmarse y, con esa seguridad, sonriendo para sus adentros, se encaminó hacia esa sala. Parecía que el pequeño arrastraba sus pies. Y totalmente desorientado ingresó.

- ¡Sasu-chan!-gritó un Tobi entusiasta al verle.

Los presentes viraron en dirección al punto que se enfocó el chico. Quizás ese movimiento fue mecánico, de sólo imaginar que detrás del adonis estaría Itachi. Pero no había señales del _demonio_. Al contrario, delante tenían al _ángel_…

Por eso, algunos suspiraron con sosiego ¿Todo salió como lo habían planeado? ¿La suerte estaba con ellos? Deidara rió por la aparente suerte que tenían. Al tiempo, los Akatsukis se concentraron en el peliazul, y sus semblantes declinaron. Tal vez, las cosas no resultaron como esperaban.

- Sasu…- balbuceó a duras penas el rubio, totalmente abatido. Detuvo su risita. Mientras que sus ojos volvían a apagarse, como hace unos instantes, cuando peleó con Sasori, de sólo reparar en esa imagen.

El niño, que se había adentrado a esa sala, no era el inocente que horas atrás habían tenido la dicha de conocer. Ya no había rastros de esa hermosa pureza, ni mucho menos de ese orgullo que tanto le ocasionó disgustos al coleccionista de marionetas. Lo que los criminales veían no era un Uchiha. Porque Sasuke estaba desorientado, con la vista perdida, sus ojos sin mirar nada, la mente en otra dimensión. Ido. Parecía que lo único que movía a ese grácil cuerpo eran las necesidades fisiológicas. Daba la impresión, de que en cualquier momento sufriría una decaída, y nada ni nadie, podría detenerlo.

- Sus r-ropas…- intentó decir Kisame, con nerviosismo.

La elegante vestimenta. Ese kimono que Sasori le había entregado. Esas indumentarias no eran las mismas. Ya no eran delicadas. No poseía las cualidades que tiempo atrás admiró Tobi. Alguien desgarró con brutalidad esa prenda. Ese fino atuendo sufrió los arrebatos de locura de algún despiadado animal. A zarpazos le destrozaron las mangas. Con furia le quitaron la faja. Con extremada violencia le hicieron jirones.

Y el rostro angelical del niño. ¡Oh! ¡Esa carita! Deidara por dentro sufría una enervación de sólo mirarle. A tientas, y con manos temblorosas buscó a Sasori, y se aferró de las ropas de éste, al punto de incomodar a su pareja. Tobi se quedó petrificado, su amplia sonrisa decayó tan rápido, como un palpitar del corazón. Kakuzu por un momento dejó de pensar en sus intereses económicos, para indagarse por dentro qué animal salvaje cometería tal bajeza. ¿Qué bestia hubiere actuado de manera despiadada? El tiburón quería hacer una pregunta, centenar de indagaciones, miles de consultas al niño… pero más que nada deseaba que esa cara cambie, que Sasuke les dijera: "Ustedes. Todos me las van a pagar". Escuchar su voz cargada de ira, que ellos se rieran, por tal atrevimiento que eran únicamente palabras de un cándido pequeño. Y la mente maestra movió imperceptiblemente sus pestañas. Esta era la hora de aparentar un absoluto control de la situación. Mantenerse en armonía. No dejarse llevar por ese extraño vacío en el estómago. Esas tremendas ganas de pedirle al pequeño Uchiha que: no les miré de esa manera. Decirle que no se quede callado. Que al menos les grite alguna que otra blasfemia, pero que por la divina gracia hable. Que no atormente su cabeza con esa insoportable sensación llamada: conciencia.

Pero era difícil, por no decir imposible, cambiar ese semblante carente de gracia, como si una criatura le hubiera absorbido el alma. Devastado, ido, perturbado, casi ausente… ¿Qué aconteció en la habitación del Líder temporal? ¿Por qué Sasuke lucía sumamente inestable? Tan diferente al anterior niño que habían raptado, lo contrario a la idea que se dieron de él: orgulloso como todo un Uchiha, igual a Itachi, en relación al carácter. Y ahora ¿Qué pasó con ese brío indisciplinado? El cuerpo que tenían delante no era el mismo chico que desafió altivamente a Akasuna No Sasori. No podía ser esa alma guerrera, en busca de venganza.

Dio un paso indeciso. Todos contuvieron la respiración. El pelirrojo miró a su derecha, la cara irresoluta de Kisame, descendió los ojos a su brazo, Deidara le sostenía por su túnica. Un poco conmocionado, pero siendo aún el cabecilla de ese grupo, el shinobi de la Suna, quitó las manos de su amante. Ni muy rápido ni muy lento, se acercó a Sasuke, a su manera, manteniendo la compostura, con la frialdad normal. Posó ambas manos en los hombros del menor.

- Sasuke- le llamó, buscó los ojos negros del niño-. Sasuke…- insistió.

_"Es hora, de acuerdo, Sasuke, probaremos la primer táctica, si esto no da resultados aún contamos con la alternativa, y que de seguro será eficaz. Iniciaré la primera etapa del procedimiento para arruinarles la psiquis"_

Las piernas del gennin flaquearon, cabizbajo fue descendiendo al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo. Seguidamente el titiritero se agachó con él para detener su derrumbe. Así alcanzó a posar la cabeza del menor en su pecho, y parte de su torso en sus rodillas, las cuales flexionó con prontitud. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada a esos cabellos desparramados.

- ¿Sasuke?- preguntó con una ligera incertidumbre.

El tesorero que se repuso de la conmoción, se dio ánimos para hablar.

- Tráelo y recuéstalo en el sillón, Sasori- dijo con una voz algo diferente a su usual aspereza.

Decidido, tomó el cuerpo del gennin. Éste ni siquiera reparo en que dos brazos lo levantaron. Sasori acostó al pequeño en el sofá más cercano. El rubio se levantó de su lugar para sentarse al lado del niño.

- Voy a traerle un vaso con agua.- El tiburón se fue a la cocina.

Los otros se quedaron quietos, se echaban miradas entre ellos, preguntándose con la vista qué le pasaba al niño.

Al tiempo, el hombre de piel azul regresó con el vaso en mano, y acompañado del caníbal, quien se había preocupado al ver a su adorado tiburoncito caminar sin saludarle y con la cara perdida, durante su paseo en la cocina, en que el hombre planta estaba en compañía de Hidan. Éste ni se había inmutado, más bien se rió y le sugirió al de dientes afilados que posiblemente necesite de trasplante de cerebro. Así el devoto se quedó solo en esa sala, murmurando algunas incoherencias hacia Sasori y el resto.

Por lo que Kisame posó en el vaso en la pequeña mesa, frente al mueble en que estaba el Uchiha menor.

- Sasu-chan…- llamó Deidara, intento reír, más para darse ánimos.- Entonces… ¿Cómo está tu querido hermano? ¿Por qué no está contigo?- Formuló la pregunta, de la cual todos esperaban una contestación.

Pero sus oídos estaban obstruidos, el peliazul se agazapó en el cojín más cercano. Parecía querer eludir a sus interrogadores, eso entendió Sasori.

Inmediatamente, el chico de la máscara se arrastró hasta los pies de Sasuke, movió su cabeza con desesperación. Luego estiró una mano en dirección al shinobi de Konoha. Quiso correrle los cabellos que obstruían su perfil, pero dimitió al notarlo distante.

- Sasuke- habló Kakuzu.

Nada.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Deidara.

Ninguna respuesta, ni un gruñido, murmullo, gemido, balbuceo. Sólo esa espantosa calma. Al menos querían oírle un insulto. Un agravio ¡Qué darían por que les concediera al menos un movimiento de cabeza! Así ellos sabrían que, al menos, era conciente de su entorno.

- Itachi-san es un poco dormilón- bromeó el tiburón. Se había plantado en medio de la sala, y no tenía intenciones de sentarse-. Habrán hablado hasta muy tarde- sugirió, tratando de calmarse.

- No es eso….- interrumpió el vengador. Sus finos cabellos cubrieron la totalidad de su rostro.

Por fin les dio la gracia del habla. Más su voz no era lo que esperaban. Esa locución tan vacía, sin rastros de emociones. Parecía que no tuviera deseos de conversar, o quizás, y mucho peor por cierto, no tendría una razón para vivir.

- ¿A qué viene tanto rollo? Pues ¡¿qué pasó en esa habitación?!- se exasperó el tiburón, preso del arrebato del momento.

El rubio le contempló disgustado por la poca delicadeza con que se dirigía al niño. Le iba dar un buen golpe, más Sasuke se aventuró a separar sus labios.

- Pero, Itachi… si, Itachi… - _"Esto es embarazoso"_-…está durmiendo tranquilamente- dijo Sasuke.

A Deidara no le agradaba la fonética de Sasuke. Algo le decía que el pequeño había sido víctima de algo muy horrendo. ¿Por qué si no su conducta sufrió una extraña metamorfosis de la noche a la mañana? Anteriormente, el gennin había afrontado a Sasori, negándose a cumplir con las órdenes de sus captores. Interpretado esto, quedaba claro que alguien mucho más temible, que el maestro de los títeres, doblegó al impúber. Alguien sumamente malvado. Un ser inhumano, una bestia en una única palabra.

- Sasuke… ¿Quién te hizo esto?- se atrevió a preguntar el ojiazul.

No obstante, todos sabían la respuesta a esa cuestión. Hasta Tobi podría responderla si el rubio le preguntaba. Y los presentes le contemplaban sin pestañar ni moverse, como si fueran maniquíes. Inclusive Sasori lucía ligeramente preocupado por ese estado del peliazul. Conocía esos síntomas que le brindaba el cuerpo del menor, y en contra del raciocinio quiso pensar que eso no podía deberse a factores recientes.

- ¿En verdad… q-quieres saberlo…?- preguntó, simulando un extremo dolor.

En un solo movimiento de cabeza, el shinobi de la Roca le dio su asentimiento. Estaba seguro de querer llegar al final de eso. Sabía que, posiblemente, el relato del gennin le sobrepasaría… Sin embargo, revindicó su pedido, esta vez, obligándose a pronunciar las palabras:

- Si, quiero… quiero saber… - respondió con curiosidad, y un terror excesivo.

_"De modo que esto será mucho más fácil de lo que especulé, demasiado sencillo para mi gusto"_ Pensó Sasuke.

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

Naruto había ordenado su habitual almuerzo. El hermoso día, combinado con el entrenamiento sin soportar a Sasuke y sus palabras, aunque en el fondo lo extraño, y si a esto le sumamos que estaba con Sakura, eran motivos suficientes para que sonriera a más no poder. No obstante, varias veces giró a su derecha, reparando en el asiento vacío. Le pareció que ese lugar debía ser ocupado por cierto genio.

Sé recriminó por no disfrutar de la ausencia del petulante peliazul, y también se preocupo por su compañero. Dio gruñidos extraños, llamando la atención de su amiga, quien le examinaba como si fuera un esquizofrénico. Finalmente, Naruto terminó de comer, miró directamente a la kunoichi. Bajó la vista a la mesa, y con una seguridad impropia dijo:

- Iremos al barrio Uchiha.

Sakura buscó sus ojos. Le tomó por sorpresa "la orden" de su compañero. Y pensó que, a pesar, de las divergencias entre ambos gennin, siempre, a la hora decisiva, Naruto y Sasuke se entendían sin siquiera hablar. Eso lo comprobó, y lo entendió, en la primera misión que hicieron con Kakashi. Sonrió, e inclinó la cabeza, más de una vez. La felicidad, por conocer el barrio Uchiha, se reflejó en su rostro.

Sin embargo, en ese momento decisivo:

- ¡Sakura!- le llamó una mujer.

La rosada dobló su cuello, para ser tapada por su mata de cabellos rubios claros. Al tiempo, la recién llegada saludo a Naruto, y se apresuró a ocupar un lugar al lado de la ojiverde.

- Me tienes que hacer un favor. Necesito que me ayudes en la tienda de flores. Mi padre me dejó encargada, y como sabrás estamos en temporada. No podré con todos los clientes- se excusó, al tiempo que juntaba ambas manos a manera de súplica-. Por favor- rogó-. Hinata está en una misión, además Tenten no es buena para esto. Vamos. ¿Si?

- Pero…- Miró al ojiazul.

- Ve, yo me encargaré de Sasuke-baka- se ofreció el rubio, creyendo que su compañera tenía unas tremendas ganas de "trabajar sin sueldo"

- Gracias, Naruto- dijo una entusiasmada Ino, como si hubiera hecho el trato con el rubio y no con la kunoichi, cogió una mano de Sakura, e intento arrastrarla. Hasta que la ojiverde se dio por vencida, y con un largo suspiro de pérdida, se dejo conducir.

Cuando las chicas se perdieron entre la multitud, el Jinchuuriki pago la cuenta. Dio varias vueltas por las calles de Konoha, perdiendo el tiempo en las diferentes tiendas. En el fondo no quería hacerle una visita a Sasuke, puesto que ¿quién sabría a ciencia cierta con que humor le recibiría el genio? De seguro nada amigable. Porque aparecerse sin una invitación de antemano, sería considerada una ofensa para el dueño de casa. Y es que Sasuke Uchiha nunca les invitó a su morada, y seguramente nunca jamás lo haría. Además el prodigio veía con malos ojos que las personas se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos. Esto último, se encargó de hacérselo saber a sus compañeros, en varias oportunidades. Aunque, últimamente se mostró un poco más abierto hacia Naruto, tampoco era cuestión de tomarse esos atrevimientos. Si, Uzumaki quería ganarse la amistad de su antagonista, debía actuar con cautela. Sin embargo, una preocupación está bien vista ¿no? También Sakura estaba interesada en la enigmática ausencia de Sasuke.

En fin, Naruto se comprometió a verificar el estado de su compañero, y eso haría. Más allá de la posibilidad de ganarse unas frías palabras del genio Uchiha.

Inspiró profundo. Sin más que hacer, se encaminó hacia el lugar más tenebroso de toda la aldea de la Hoja. A ese sector deshabitado en que, únicamente, residía un habitante, y muy arisco por cierto. Cada paso que daba, más se perdían las risas alegres de los pueblerinos, para que se hiciera presente ese aire oscuro. Muy parecido a la personalidad de Sasuke, evidentemente estaba en su terreno. En los dominios de su misántropo amigo/rival.

Al tiempo, que se preocupo en retrasar por cierto, estuvo enfrente del monumental portón del barrio Uchiha. Por un momento, pensó que sería conveniente dar unos golpes para que le abrieran. Pero al instante desecho esa acción, puesto que, seguramente, nadie lo atendería. Dio un paso delante, y para su sorpresa comprobó que el portón se hallaba entreabierto, extraño ¿no? Con esfuerzo empujó la puerta que no tenía puso resistencia.

Mantuvo su sonrisa despreocupada, y con unos pasos extravagantes transitó por el desolado barrio de genios. Varias veces volteó hacia atrás, asustado de ver a un fantasma. Después de un rato, distinguió una ostentosa casa, y por cierto, con vestigios de ser habitada por alguien. Fácilmente, Naruto supuso que esa debía ser la residencia de Sasuke. Esto era motivo suficiente para probar suerte en la última casa que no había sido víctima de inspección. Y si, se vio obligado a practicar una requisa en varias casas que extrañamente permanecían impecables como si hubiera otros habitantes además del Heredero de ese lugar, para caer en la cuenta de que la vivienda de Sasuke era la más grande de entre todas.

Al acercarse a la famosa casa tradicional, típica de un Clan, comenzó a sentir algo de celos por la situación económica de su compañero. El rubio vivía en un pequeño departamento, más precisamente, en un cuarto de pequeñas dimensiones. Y en contraste, el Uchiha menor había heredado esa propiedad en su totalidad, con todos los bienes accesorios, por ello pensó en voz alta:

- La suerte lo _acompaña_…

Pero Naruto no sabía de donde venía esa _suerte_, mejor dicho no lo temía presente preso de su envidia momentánea. Y si lo hubiera recordado, entonces, bueno, se hubiera retractado de sus palabras.

No obstante, había algo, incluso para el especialista en el _sexy no jutsu_, plausible: el peliazul se ocupó de mantener todo en perfecto estado. Eso le expresaban las plantas, los peces del estanque, la ostentosa infraestructura ¿cómo era posible que una única persona se ocupe diariamente de todo ello? Porque evidentemente el genio no permitiría que alguien le ayude, y mucho menos que ingresé en su morada. Y por fin, sabía de su ignorancia respecto de la persona que consideraba su rival, y de la que aspiraba ser amigo. Si, no sabía nada de Uchiha Sasuke.

Algo contrariado por este descubrimiento, rodeó la residencia, y decidido ingresó por la entrada abierta. Seguidamente, Naruto dio unos pasos hacia la sala de estar. Se sorprendido de no tener un kunai sobre su cuello, ¿qué el dueño de casa no tendría que estar reprendiéndole por su falta de modales? Recapitulemos: Naruto irrumpió en el Barrio Uchiha, hasta ahí todo bien, traspasó el umbral del domicilio de Sasuke… ¿y nada?... luego decididamente se adentraba en terreno ajeno, y sin molestarse en sacarse los calzados. ¿Dónde estaba el afamado vengador?

- ¡Sasuke-baka!- gritó un poco asustado-. ¡Sasuke!

Y su voz fue devuelta por el eco, se desesperó. Y en este momento de pánico, escuchó un ruido en la habitación contigua. Con rapidez fue hacia ese punto.

- ¡Sasuke-teme!- rió, apenas tiró de la puerta corrediza- ¿Aquí estabas?- vio una figura, en las penumbras del salón, e inmediatamente apretó los ojos de alegría. Ese debía ser su compañero.

- Naruto- devolvió una voz glacial, diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado- Supongo que has venido por Sasuke.

Caminó hacia el Jinchuuriki.

- Por lo visto, el ámbito de intimidad de Uchiha es muy restringido- declaró el genio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Neji?- preguntó el rubio.

- De modo que ahora practicas la violación de domicilio- señaló, como si él no lo hiciera.

- Igual que tú- respondió mordaz.

El castaño se impresionó con el carácter audaz de su interlocutor. Cruzó la habitación hacia una ventana próxima, y sin tomar en cuenta la respuesta de su contraparte, dijo:

- Sasuke no está en su residencia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió con recelo.

- Veo que no prestas atención en las batallas, Naruto. Tengo una técnica de línea sucesoria, que se denomina: Byakugan. Poseo una visión amplia- se vanaglorió-. He registrado este recinto, así como la totalidad de este terreno, y no lo encontré. Nada. No hay rastros de su chakra.

- Ah…- balbuceó algo desconcertado-. Pero, entonces ¿dónde está, Sasuke?

- Si lo supiera, créeme que no estaría aquí- se apoyó en la pared, y cruzándose de brazos, volvió a hablar-. Antes de que preguntes, nunca había ingresado a su casa. Usualmente, practicamos en los alrededores del bosque prohibido.

- ¿Practicar qué?

- Jutsus, por supuesto- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y viendo que el ojiazul continuaba en su turbación, añadió:- el destino no me proporciono un enfrentamiento con el otro genio de Konoha. Por ello, resolví que esto debía darse. Sincrónicamente, Sasuke pensaba igual. Fue de este modo como nos frecuentamos, después de los entrenamientos, en los días libres, en las noches… Al menos eso estuvo sucediendo aproximadamente hace tres días. No he tenido noticias de él. Por eso viene a su casa. Aunque, no sirvió de nada. Y suponiendo que ustedes no tuvieron ninguna misión… Además de que hay un calzado en el genkan, señal de que Sasuke debería estar en su casa… Es extraño- culminó con un tono sombrío que le congeló la sangre a Naruto.

- ¿Estás diciendo qué está desaparecido?- preguntó con ingenuidad.

- Así parece. ¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?

- En la mañana será dos días atrás, estaba con nosotros, el grupo siete. No se despidió de nadie, sólo se fue con su característica petulancia- dijo, haciendo una pequeña facsímile del vengador, cosa que disgusto a su acompañante.

Neji se mostró contrariado con el comportamiento de Uzumaki, porque sintió que la ofensa iba dirigida, en cierta medida, también a él.

- ¿Lo notaste diferente?- inquirió con acritud.

Naruto meneó la cabeza categóricamente.

- Quizás más huraño. Estuvo sin hablar, sólo mirando con arrogancia.

- Siempre se comporta de esa manera, no veo la diferencia- indicó el usuario del Byakugan.

Dio unos pasos, adentrándose en esa sala. Mientras que el castaño no le quitó la vista.

- Bien… ¡No me iré sin saber dónde demonios está Sasuke!- prorrumpió.

Ante esto, el chico del Bunke esbozó una sonrisa.

- Será difícil para ti, Uzumaki.

- ¿Y quién dijo que lo haría solo?- Evidentemente, el especialista en el Kage Bunshin estaba ordenando al ojiblanco a prestarle de sus habilidades para dar con Sasuke, o al menos saber de su paradero.

- Al parecer tus oídos son tan buenos como tu cerebro, Naruto. Te dije que ya inspeccioné la casa, todo- remarcó arrogantemente.

- ¡Ya lo sé!- le aseguró.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerlo?

- No, es otra cosa- empezó-. Lo que haremos es revisar esta mansión.- Centró la vista en cada punto de ese lugar-. Ver si sus cosas están aquí… Si hay cosas fuera de su lugar… Sé que es inútil, y que seguramente no encontraremos nada que nos sirva- avanzó unos pasos hacia Neji-… Pero esto es mejor que no hacer nada ¿cierto?- devolvió convincentemente. Tan seguro de si mismo, que el alumno de Gai creyó que el chico que tenía delante no era Uzumaki.

Lanzó un silencioso bufido, y con su andar riguroso salió del cuarto, antes de que el ojiazul pensara que actuaba conforme a sus intereses:

- Revisaré las habitaciones de sus padres, y del mismo Sasuke- le informó.

- Te lo agradezco…- alcanzó a decir, después de salir de su atolondramiento.

Desde ese lugar, Naruto reparó en cada pormenor de esa sala, la cual supuso era la cocina. No había nada fuera de su lugar, al contrario todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, eso podría ser lo único extraño. Ni una muestra de suciedad. Tal vez eso era lo llamativo, que no hubiera ni una muestra de polvo. Los muebles relucían, dándole un aire aristocrático. Cualquiera pensaría que ese recinto, y seguramente los restantes, sería limpiado con frecuencia.

- Aquí no hay nada- declaró a los pocos minutos-. Espero que Neji haya tenido mejor suerte… - Salió de esa habitación para adentrarse salón principal.

Así, el ninja vestido de color anaranjado, registró cada rincón de esa sala. Se alejó hacia la entrada, para ver nuevamente a un costado dos los calzados de Sasuke, por un momento pensó que recién habría llegado. Sin embargo, desecho la idea de inmediato, puesto que de ser así estaría enfrente de su compañero. Y se quedo tieso por un momento, un relámpago cruzó por su cabeza, Neji no llevaba calzado, se los había quitado al entrar. De inmediato se sacó los suyos, aunque el "daño" ya estaba hecho.

- Sasuke-baka no lo notara…- dijo esperanzado.

Volvió al punto de inicio, se sentó en la alfombra, rumiando una imaginaría goma de mascar. _"¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Dónde mierda este ese arrogante de Sasuke?..."_ Una vez más examinó, sin moverse, la impecable sala. La misma era idéntica a la otra, en cuanto al orden. Un retrato de la familia de Sasuke en una mesa, un ventanal abierto, las cortinas quietas, el piso limpio, otros artefactos puestos de manera pensada, todo sincronizado, con el estilo propio del Clan Uchiha, hasta un papel que había en una pequeña mesa, ubicada en el centro de ese cuarto… Si, el pliego sobre… ¡Un segundo!

- ¡¿PAPEL?!- gritó, entre emocionado y alarmado por dar con un rastro que pudiera servirle.

En cuatro patas se aproximó, se arrojó con suma violencia hacia su objetivo, el mueble ladeó peligrosamente, y cayó haciendo un ruido sonoro. Naruto miró la lámpara de la sala, y rió aforadamente al ver el desastre que ocasionó en su movimiento sin premeditar. A continuación, levantó la mano derecha en que sujetaba el papel causante del incidente.

- Uzumaki…- dijo un apático Hyuuga-. Creí que precisabas que te facilite la búsqueda de Uchiha, y te encuentro destruyendo una vivienda ajena- remarcó con hielo.

Inmediatamente, el chico zorro se levantó, como si acabara de entrar el Capitán del pelotón.

- Mientras algunos se divertían, hice mi parte- informó, clavando los ojos en su compañero-. ¿Encontraste algo?

- No estaba jugando- aclaró, un poco resentido-. Y si, encontré esto.- Le mostró el papel.

- ¿Y eso?

- No sé. Lo acabo de hallar.

- ¿Y bien? Lo vas a leer si o no- inquirió sin interés el pelilargo. Quería largarse de esa la casa cuanto antes, y no creía que Naruto hubiera dado con algo relevante-. Será que también debo encargarme de esto…

Neji le regalo una mirada burlesca, cosa que hastió al otro.

- A ver…- Agudizó la vista para interpretar el manuscrito-. Ah…-Giró la hoja en todas las direcciones, la ladeó, la invirtió, la giró en el sentido de las agujas del reloj-. Pues… aquí dice…- Al castaño se le dibujaron algunas arrugas en su impecable rostro-… dice…

- ¡Debía presumirlo!- exclamó, arrancándole el papel en un brusco movimiento-. Aunque era predecible, si pasaste el examen chunnin sin estudiar… no me sorprendería que no supieras leer- dijo de forma hiriente.

- ¡Es indescifrable!- se ofuscó el rubio.

El castaño simplemente dio un gruñido y, al bajar la vista en el manuscrito, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Nunca antes había visto una caligrafía tan extravagante e ininteligible. Pensó que sólo los descodificadores de runas, los calígrafos, aquellos eruditos en grafología sabrían decir con exactitud que ser- si, ser. Dudaba que fuera una persona capaz- hubiera sido el redactor. Más con este inconveniente, y las enmiendas y tachados que tenía la carta, el genio hizo un considerable esfuerzo por leerlo, ante la burla de su acompañante, que le contemplaba divertido como diciendo:

"¡Ajá! ¡Tampoco tú puedes leer!" pero no se atrevio a recitarlo, tal vez porque temía que el castaño tomara represalías, además de que se negaría a ayudarle con el manuscrito.

- Primero deberíamos saber si es la letra de Sasuke-Miró al ojiazul.

- ¿Qué?-

- Esto ¿fue hecho por la mano de Sasuke?

- Ah…- Ahora que lo pensaba no conocía la letra de Sasuke-. No sé… ¿Tú lo sabes?

- No- reconoció-. Creo que él es más prolijo. De cualquier forma, sé quienes podrían darnos esa información- reveló para que Naruto diera un brinco de alegría-. Ino y Sakura.

Dicho esto ambos shinobis salieron de la residencia, no sin antes ponerse los calzados, y se apresuraron en ir a la florería Yamanaka. En pocos minutos estuvieron en dicha tienda, notaron que las vendedoras de turno desbordaban en clientela. Naruto le pidió, casi de rodillas, al genio que hablara con las chicas, puesto que si Sakura le veía y, sucesivamente, se enterara de la causa de su visita, se alarmaría. Así que el castaño se hizo notar- con su peculiar forma de pedir las cosas y mediando una mentira- para que las chicas revisaran el papel, a lo que ambas contestaron:

"¡NO! ¡ESTO ES UN JEROGLÍFICO! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA PUEDE SER DE NUESTRO SASUKE-KUN! ¡KYAA, SASUKE-KUN TIENE UNA HERMOSA CALIGRAFÍA!

Y para dar fe de su declaración, sacaron un papel con la grafía de Sasuke, y empezaron a alabar ésta y a criticarla la otra. Por suerte la gente apresuró a las dos chicas para que los atendieran, así que Neji aprovecho para salir de la tienda. Afuera le aguardaba el chico zorro.

- Según ellas esto no fue escrito por Sasuke- informó, mientras se perdían en las calles.

- ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó. Su acompañante le miró de soslayo-. Tú eres el genio, no yo- aclaró, instando a que pensara en algo.

Cerró sus ojos, una sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cuando le remarcaban su condición, esa cualidad inherente que tanto prestigio le traía. Tendría que dar una muestra de su intelecto, por lo que puso a funcionar algunas neuronas…

- No sabemos de qué se trata, por tanto no podemos arriesgarnos a involucrar a personas que no son de nuestro entorno. Él podrá ayudarnos- razonó, emprendiendo la marcha-. Iremos a ver a Nara Shikamaru.

Por el camino, Hyuuga armó algunas de sus conjeturas sobre el extraño suceso del hallazgo de un manuscrito en la casa de Sasuke, además de los calzados de éste que permanecían en el genkan, puesto que estaba ahí ¿no tendría que estar el propietario en alguno de los salones de esa majestuosa vivienda? La tradición daría por cierta esta presunción, el sentido común se lo decía, el heredero del Clan más prestigioso estaría en su morada, pero… pero eso, no lo estaba.

Así los dos gennin llegaron a casa del chunnin, a quien tuvieron de despertar de una siesta. Enseguida el castaño le mostró la prueba a ser analizada. Y después de examinarla, por más de una hora, Shikamaru, con la ayuda de Neji, obtuvo una "traducción". La carta decía lo siguiente:

Estimado zorro de nueve colas (que en un futuro serás capturado por mi Danna):

Debido a un problemita con nuestro Líder, requerimos de Sasu-chan. No queríamos llevárnoslo, pero así están las cosas. Comprenderás que la presencia de Sasu-chan nos es necesaria, y no se preocupen Sasori-danna se comprometió a cuidar del Chibi-Itachi.

Saludos desde Akatsuki

PD: El arte es una explosión, aunque Sasori-danna piense lo contrario.

En cuanto Shikamaru terminó de leer, el ojiazul abrió su boca, impactado con la información. Hasta ese momento pensó que todo podía ser un juego, que tal vez esa nota tenía indicaciones de Sasuke para que cuiden su casa- teoría ridícula por cierto- e incluso una lista de compras.

- ¡Genial! ¡Estupendo!- exclamó-. Lo único que me faltaba, que mi compañero esté desaparecido, peor lo secuestraron… y ahora no sé que le diré a Sakura…

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

- También Tobi quiere escuchar lo que diga Sasu-chan- expresó con ánimos.

_"Tobi y Deidara me servirán…"_

Sus piernas se movieron, parte de su piel blanca estuvo expuesta, el gennin se acomodó y, agarró febrilmente, el cojín, ejerciendo una presión mucho más desesperante a los ojos del preocupado rubio.

Respiró como si no supiera hacerlo, exhalaba con rapidez e inhalaba temblorosamente, los otros le miraron inquisitivos, aguardando por el relato que daría.

- Sasori me había _abandonado_ en la habitación de su Líder… Me recostó en una cama, amordazado, en las mismas condiciones en que me sacó del anterior cuarto… No sé cuánto esperé a que alguien abriera la puerta, alguien que no fuera él… esa persona a la que el pelirrojo dijo que "tendría que satisfacer"… Realmente no supe cómo podría ser útil para ustedes…

Hablaba con una voz lánguida y distante, como si no estuviera hablando con nadie en particular.

- Entró sin que pudiera escucharlo, pero a la vez fue como si pudiera sentir su presencia… despedía un aura de mil demonios… Me asustó desde que respiró, y consecuentemente cerró la puerta, dejándonos solos… dejándome en mi infierno…

- Por favor, continúa- pidió el tiburón, cortando el silencio que se estacionó mientras Sasuke se hacía de las fuerzas para hablar nuevamente.

- Su líder dijo "Pero qué tenemos aquí" Se sentó al un lado de la cama. "Mi precioso hermanito" Me tocó los cabellos… "Has crecido bastante, desde esa vez… ¿Cómo llegaste a mi cuarto?"

- Y ¿qué le contestaste?- preguntó Sasori-. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Cómo reaccionó?- exigió, mostrando un interés desmedido que molestó a Deidara.

- Nada… Nada, todavía estaba amordazado.

- Pero ¿te preguntó algo más…? Digo sobre el cómo…

- ¡Basta, Sasori! Déjalo hablar- le reprendió el ojiazul.

- "¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar?" sonaba como burla, me sacó el trapo de la boca… - contó el menor- "Poco me importa porqué estás en mi cama" una mano suya tocó mi pierna izquierda "Te ves encantadoramente hermoso" Corrió mis prendas, para tocar con más libertad mi muslo "Me atrevería a decir que mucho más lindo, igual de deseable… ¿sabes? Hace tiempo que no me divierto con alguien… Estoy de humor para jugar contigo, otouto. Dime ¿Quieres practicar algo lúdico?"

- ¿Un juego de hermanitos?- se aventuró a sugerir Tobi.

- Lamió mis mejillas, y le pregunté qué estaba haciendo, a lo que él me respondió con naturalidad "siempre quisiste jugar conmigo, y yo tenía un entretenimiento especial para ti, Sasuke. Sin embargo, papá siempre estaba ahí, ahora que se encuentra en el infierno, nadie podrá detenerme" Esa frase me asustó, enseguida intenté empujarlo, pero sus labios se treparon a mi cuello, me mordió tan fuerte, que creí que me estaba comiendo vivo. La expresión que puse debió molestarle porque me dijo"Sasuke no pongas esa carita" luego rió siniestramente "No mejor si, pon resistencia que me excitas más" eso me recitó, para besarme pecaminosamente, gemí e intenté librarme, más él invadía toda mi boca. Después de ese toque infernal, tan impío, le rogué que me soltara, creí que tal vez escucharía mis ruegos. Él terminó de quitarme las otras cuerdas… No comprendí porque lo hacía, entendí esa acción como compasión… ¡Qué equivocado estaba!- exclamó para sacar las primeras lágrimas silenciosas.

- "No, no te voy a dejar ir así de fácil" Él se froto contra mí, esa parte suya, rozó contra mi entrepierna… - Sasuke hipó conmocionado-… parecía querer lograr un mayor gocé pero no sabía de qué… "Me agrada más ver como te resistes, quiero doblegarte poco a poco"

- Por Dios- alcanzó a gemir el ojiazul.

- Pronunció tantas obscenidades, que me es imposible reiterarlas…- susurró a penas.

- ¿Obscenidades?- inquirió el chico-. ¿Cuáles?

- Esa persona que no es mi hermano, se bajó los pantalones, a continuación con una mano me tomó por los pelos, y me tiró al piso. Sentía un dolor en mi hombro, froté esa zona, mientras que él volvió a agarrarme, esta vez de mi mano izquierda. "¿Te lastime? Lo siento, hermanito" dijo en tono irónico, enseguida me posicionó en medio de sus piernas, inmediatamente me percaté de que se estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

- ¿Seguro era Itachi?- El titiritero se sorprendió, a pesar de que había instado a Sasuke, coercitivamente, a que se acostara con el Líder temporal, francamente, no esperaba que Itachi asumiera un comportamiento sexual inestablemente excitado.

Sasuke no contestó ninguna de las preguntas que le hicieron conforme avanzaba en su testimonio, pensó que lo mejor era dar una imagen de autismo. Se quedó tieso, cabizbajo…

- Él me dijo "Sasuke, mi pequeño hermano… quiero tu boquita aquí, abajo"

Deidara y Kisame contuvieron la respiración. Por otro lado, el tesorero sintió una punzada en uno de sus corazones.

- ¿En dónde?- preguntó un curioso Tobi. No comprendía porqué sus compañeros se inquietaron con esas confusas palabras de Sasuke. ¿No podía ser un poco más específico?

- Me negué rotundamente, moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. Le suplique que me dejara ir, y él me agarró de los cabellos. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, y no pude evitar que me jalé hacia él…- calló, y se llevó una mano a la boca

- ¿Qué m-más…?- exigió temblorosamente el ninja de la Roca.

-… Me presionó contra esa parte… él… hizo que lo chupe…

Los ojos amarillos del caníbal se desorbitaron. Kisame, que había permanecido parado, se apoyó en el hombro de su amante, siendo propenso a una caída producto del horror. Deidara se abrazó a Tobi, quien trepó al sillón, totalmente confundido, pero suponiendo que eso de "chupar" no era nada bueno.

- Sentí r-repugnancia de tenerlo en mi boca. Su Líder me dijo "Ves te gusta, otouto. Por supuesto que te agrada mamarme"

- ¿Tener qué cosa?- preguntó un Tobi desesperado por descodificar el lenguaje del Uchiha. Mientras unas lágrimas corrían de los ojos azules.

- No… esto…- dijo llorando Deidara.

Ante esa secuencia de datos percibidos, cruel y desalmadamente detallados, el shinobi de Konoha trasmitía la agonía en esas paredes junto a su abusador… En donde la inocencia fue robada…

- Estuve con "eso" en la boca por más de media hora, fue una e-experiencia espantosa… el tener ese órgano… de mi propio hermano en mi boca… como si eso no fuera suficiente, después vino lo peor… mientras el gritaba extasiado, algo surgió de su miembro… no supe lo qué era, hasta que sentía el sabor en mi paladar, algo pegajoso y de color blanco… un poco salado. Sus ojos se veían más desalmados, con el Mangekyou Sharingan, aun así intenté sacarlo de mi boca, pero él me dijo "No, no. Tú vas a beber todo, hermano bebé"

- ¿Beber qué?

- Semen…- murmuró a secas Kakuzu.

- ¿Semen?

El tesorero contempló aprensivo al chico, esa era una cuestión obvia para todos los presentes. Tobi había tenido serios problemas en la comprensión del lenguaje hablado. Presenta un desconcierto mayor conforme Sasuke avanzaba con su relato. Su incapacidad en la materia le valió reproches cortos por parte de Kisame, que de tanto le lanzada miradas duras por interrumpir a Sasuke.

- Todavía puede sentir el desagradable líquido blanquecino en mis labios. Pensé que ahí terminaría el mal momento, pero a continuación él me tumbó sobre la cama, boca arriba, se acercó con el sigilo de una serpiente, recitando otras palabras lascivas más, "Te tengo ganas, hermanito. Porqué sigues siendo igual de violable… y apostaría a que nunca has estado con alguien…" Comenzó a rasgar mis prendas con una Kunai, que luego tiró para utilizar sus uñas, así logró desnudarme "Y yo quiero ser el primero, el primero" susurró en mi oído, para tomar mis piernas y difundirlas fácilmente, mientras que yo lloré y le volví a suplicar que se detuviera. Clamé por una misericordia inútil… "No lo hagas, aniki. Todavía estás a tiempo de desistir… no cometas un error" me abofeteó y me gritó "¡El error fue no haberte tomado antes! ¡Ahora grita todo lo que quieras! ¡Yo siempre tengo lo que quiero!" Posó su órgano en mi entrada. Y lo hizo, sin piedad, con mis gritos de por medio… El me violó.

Los cuatro corazones de Kakuzu se detuvieron, al tiempo que comenzaron a dolerle más que a los demás. Temía sufrir cuatro infartos y que Sasori, a pesar de ser excelente en medicina, sería incapaz de retenerlo en el mundo Ninja. De hecho, el avaro no estaba familiarizado con este sentimiento denominado "culpa", y creyó que se atrevería a pagar toda su riqueza para que alguien termine con esa resonancia de pesar, tanto la suya como la de la persona que sufrió en carne propia el peor delito, en manos de su legítimo hermano. Deidara le sudaron las manos, sus labios temblaron, los ojos se inundaron, desbordando en cascadas. Decir que el artista se encontraba asqueado era poco, miles se sensaciones horribles corrían por sus venas, el arrepentimiento era visible en su rostro, en cada movimiento que hacía, al abrazarse a Tobi, quien era asfixiado por el férreo abrazo del rubio.

- Entró en mí, y salió… no sé cuantas veces lo habrá hecho, hasta que comencé a sangrar, y mis alaridos fueron cesando, me iba sofocando con mi dolor… mientras él sólo reía y disfrutaba con mi suplicio, con ese dolor físico seguido del psicológico, no recuerdo a ver llorado tanto, ni siquiera la vez en que me hizo revivir la cruenta masacre… no creí que pudiera perjudicarme más de lo que había hecho… Tampoco puedo recordar cuando cesó con sus embestidas, dudo que me haya dejado descansar más de cinco minutos, él decía tener tantas ideas para calmar su frustración de abstinencia de sexo, de su obsesión enferma de mí… Mi cuerpo ha sido marcado por sus dientes, por sus manos… y con su semilla pecaminosa… Es imposible pensar que con el tiempo las heridas cerraran… ni un baño puede quitarme su olor de mi cuerpo- Se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, y gimió desconsoladamente. Una excelente actuación.

Y todos volvieron a observar las ropas del niño. Sasuke presentaba todos los síntomas de una violación violenta, su conducta cuadrada, perfectamente, en el esquema de la violación, con todos los requisitos necesarios, que hasta alguien como Tobi entendería, de ahora en adelante, que eso era una experiencia de que ni se lo desearía a su peor enemigo. Una anécdota que jamás pronunciaría, había perdido la capacidad del habla, aterrado por ese relato que poco a poco le fue impresionando, sintiéndose él la misma víctima… con esos ojos del mismísimo Belcebú sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir las manos de ese súcubo, tocando cuanto podía, contaminado de un inconfundible libido, que éste despedía… A pesar de que comprendió a medias el relato, Tobi también se sintió violado.

Había indicios, rastro, vestigios, huellas de esa bajeza… secuelas, el trauma presente. Más alguien no estaba del todo convencido:

- Esto no puede ser verídico, es decir Itachi no sería capaz-repuso Sasori- Esto no encaja con la interpretación que, anteriormente, hice de los hechos, las mismas circunstancias que me condujeron a…

- ¿A qué raptes a Sasu para después usarlo como si fueras el dueño de un burdel?- le reprendió con toda la furia-. ¿A qué abandonaras a Sasu-chan a su suerte, bajo los colmillos de nuestro monstruoso Líder?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Deidara?

- No lo sé… ¡Tal vez que te pasaste!- le gritó en la cara-. Armaste todo esto para que ahora tengamos que sobrellevar que violaron al dulce niño… ¡Si! ¡Lo violaron!- grito hecho una fiera

- No te exaltes demasiado, Dei- le sugirió-. Ve el lado positivo Itachi…

- ¡Cállate, Akasuna No!- vociferó, sus ojos destellaban en rabia, sería capaz de golpear a su pareja si no guardaba silencio.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el ojiazul fulminó al pelirrojo, y luego abrazó a Sasuke, quien no se opuso, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del Akatsuki. Deidara sabía que sufriría terriblemente por lo que le hicieron al peliazul, queriendo disminuir su culpa, comenzó a tocar los cabellos del gennin.

- Lo que aún no puedo comprender es… lo que me dijo Sasori…- La palabras distantes, extrañamente, lograban ahogarlos en aguas turbulentas… Siendo arrastrados por el trauma del niño.

- "Eres la única persona que puede mover su corazón" ¿Qué corazón?... él no lo tenía… eso lo supe cuando asesinó a mis padres… Y ahora lo pude comprobar - Y su pensamiento fue compartido, por todos, quizás también por el shinobi de la Suna- "No seas egoísta y déjate poseer" Entonces… ahora no soy egoísta…- expresó en un débil balbuceó, tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

Independientemente de a quien iba la frase, Kisame se atrevió a contestar:

- Esto no es lo que queríamos, o al menos no es lo quería… De verdad, yo… lo…lo siento…

Zetsu apoyo una mano en el hombro del tiburón, demostrando su total respaldo. Por otra parte, el tesorero prefirió cerrar los ojos, queriendo conciliar su conciencia. Mientras que Tobi se tapó con ambos manos su boca.

- Tuve el presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, pero te hice caso, Akasuna No. Creí en eso del Proyecto Sasuke…

- Espera un segundo, tú decidiste por ti mismo, no te obligué a nada- rebatió Sasori, notoriamente dolido porque su novio le llamaba por su apellido.

- Fuimos engañados por tus estúpidas conjeturas- Le echó en cara-. Sé que nosotros no somos precisamente unos santos, pero incluso en Akatsuki tenemos principios, destruimos a quienes se interponen en nuestro objetivo… Sin embargo, la violación es otra cosa, es horrible, para mí lo es…Lo que hicimos fue un acto egoísta, pensar en nuestro propio beneficio y no en el daño que ocasionamos… ¡Mira!- señaló al peliazul.

De soslayo Sasori contempló el resultado de su deshonesta maniobra, mientras que el rubio se apresuró a levantar a Sasuke en sus brazos, quien interiormente sonreía por una victoria, su cometido había funcionado tal cual lo planeó, ya que logró desestabilizar al grupo, y más que eso, hizo que Deidara se enfrente al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Por lo pronto llevármelo lejos de ti, Akasuna No- le devolvió con una acidez que no conocía el otro.

- No estás a cargo, recuerdas a quien…

- ¡A callar, insensato! ¡Corruptor de menores!

Sasori quería contestarle, pero se quedo sin palabras ante la agresividad y la injuria que profirió su pareja.

- Yo que tú pensaría donde dormir esta noche…- culminó Deidara, mirándole con una desconocida aversión.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tau:** ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Cuánto tarde!... Siento no haber podido sacar algo mejor, pero es que no sé…Culpen a la poca inspiración que tengo.

Ahora que he finalizado con esta entrega, me centraré en el próximo capítulo de…

**Saso:** Curarte el alma.

**Tau:** Si, eso mismo. Y luego… me ocuparé de…

**Saso:** Mi pecado y Líder temporal, recuerda que se decidió culminar con éste último para publicar el prometido fic de "Sasuke encinta"

**Tau:** ¡Cierto! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! ¡Qué suerte que alguien organiza mi agenda!... Y Oh en este capi, Sasu fue violado…

**Saso:** También a ti te engaño!!! ¿ A ustedes también? Hasta la próxima hermosas niñas.

**Tau:** Si, nos veremos muy pronto queridos lectores


	6. Líder autoritario, asesino y ¿Violador?

Después de unos meses sin aparecer, el siguiente capítulo.

**TÍTULO:**

**Líder temporal**

**PAREJAS:**

ItaSasu, algo de SasoDei, ZetKisa, KakuHida, se menciona PeinKon y el pobrecito de Tobi ¡Solterito! ¡Solterito! ¡Solterito!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Mi única finalidad, al redactar este fic, es compartir mi desmesurada fascinación por el Uchihacest.

**SUMMARY:**

Pein y Konan siguen sin aparecer, perdidos en su "Luna de Miel", y en Akatsuki el Líder (temporal) no sólo castiga y ordena, sino que también viola. Lo que asusta a varios miembros de Akatsuki. En Konoha, Naruto y sus amigos planean "rescatar" al "secuestrado" Sasuke.

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

— ¡A callar, insensato! ¡Corruptor de menores!

Sasori quería contestarle, pero se quedó sin palabras ante la agresividad y la injuria que profirió su pareja.

—Yo que tú pensaría donde dormir esta noche —culminó Deidara, mirándole con una desconocida aversión.

**SEXTO CAPÍTULO**

**Líder autoritario, indolente, asesino y ¿violador?**

Hacía tiempo que los raudales del sol habían ingresado en el majestuoso cuarto de Líder temporal de Akatsuki. La sala había contenido la claridad solar, y algunos objetos brillaban con esa luz. La cama adoselada, guardaba para sí, la oscuridad y lo reviste de una tranquilidad. Un insomne murmullo, va reclinando la cabeza a su izquierda. Sus lacios cabellos estaban dispersados. Se movió en cortas agitaciones, y habrá resoplado un sinfín de veces bajo la almohada. Su mente, todavía, en las mantas que lo acogían en sus ilusiones. Sin embargo, su inconsciente que reaccionaba, independientemente, de la coordinación cerebral. Su mano buscó a tientas un cuerpo que debería estar cerca. Pero su mano se deslizaba por la tela de la cubierta del colchón, y mientras más se alejaba todo parecía frío, el calor se desvanecía. Avanzó un poco más, persistiendo en dar con esa persona con quien, momentos antes, había hablado y, parcialmente, pudo acariciar. Lo necesita, necesitaba tocar su mano de porcelana y cubrirla de besos cortos.

—Sasuke —expresó en son de orden, esperando, por qué no, una voz grácil que le contestara.

Necesitaba tocarlo todo lo que no pudo hacer en esa larga madrugada, en que le confesó lo mucho que había pensado en él. Quería mostrarle con esas manos que acabaron con incontables vidas, utilizando diversos métodos y formas en la cacería de éstos, que, también, las mismas manos servían para Amar. Presionar la suavidad de su carne, sus pezones, su trasero, su virilidad, e inspeccionar con los dedos que pudieran ingresar, su interior. Sentirlo calentito, sentirse calentito.

Aplastó su cara en la almohada, y fue restregándola contra esa tela. Comenzaba a inquietarse, al no sentir el chakra más excitante, junto a él, como debía estar necesaria y forzosamente.

Sasuke tenía que estar cerca. Pero Sasuke no estaba cerca.

—Sasuke… mi niño precioso… —murmuró, despertando de su sueño.

Levantó la cabeza para que una cortina de cabello negro tapara su rostro, los fue corriendo, y miró a su alrededor. No había rastros de Sasuke. Pensó que tal vez estaría en el baño, con esta idea, se levantó para comprobarlo.

Su velocidad lo dejó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, frente a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con un cuarto vacío.

No había sido una ilusión. Su hermano menor apareció en su cama, habló con él, lo tuvo en sus brazos, y después lo besó. Dos, tres… no recordaba cuantas veces. Su boca, aún, guardaba el sabor de su pequeño hermano. Su sabor edulcorado se quedaría dentro, y su instinto sexual le decía que el niño se encontraba dentro de sus dominios. Restaba, entonces, buscarlo…

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

Se hizo el silencio en esa habitación. Deidara observaba a Sasori como si tuviera delante al hombre más abominable de todo el universo, y aferraba sus brazos de manera protectora a Sasuke. A su vez, Akasuna No le devolvía la vista a su pareja, sin comprender por qué le hablaba con un sentimiento de odio cuando debía ser de comprensión, Sasori no deseó lo que pasó y estaba igual de consternado que los demás, la diferencia era que él no creía en la veracidad de la historia del niño violado.

Un rato después, los sollozos de uno de los presentes cortaba el ambiente tenso. Tobi gemía en un rincón del sofá, como si él fuera la víctima de tan cruel suceso y lloraba lo que Sasuke no lloraba.

—Uh. Si, si, no pongas esa cara de idiota, Baka-suna No —arremetió el rubio.

(Nota: Baka-suna No, una variante al apellido de Saso, me hizo reír)

Varios hubieran reído ante la escena de la pareja despareja. Pero extrañamente ni Tobi emitió un sonido que no fuera de lamentos. Todavía estaba impactado con lo que hubo de escuchar como para ponerse a reír del ninja de la Arena. Sasuke era el único que podría reírse, igual tuvo que guardarse la risa para después.

—Deidara —pronunció calmadamente—, me parece que estás preocupado ante la declaración de Sasuke. A todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, creo que lo estás abordando de manera equívoca, como un asunto personal.

Una oleada de rabia le infectó el estómago, Deidara se asombraba más con la frialdad con que hablaba su pareja.

— ¿Cómo quieres que actué? Si hubo una violación en esta casa, en el mismo techo que compartimos con ese Animal. ¡Dios, mientras nosotros dormíamos ese degenerado le estaba haciendo unas cuantas cochinadas! ¿Qué no ves el sufrimiento del niño? ¿Quieres que comience a bailar feliz por ese horrendo suceso? ¿Quieres que me muestre frío e indiferente como tus queridas marionetas? ¡No, no lo haré! Todos pueden estar no dolidos, pueden considerar insignificante lo que ocurrió. Pero para mí, que no conozco de todas las crueldades a las que estás acostumbrado, ¡Esto es un problema que no puede solucionarse! Es una violación, lo violaron toda la noche, toda la madrugada…. Pobre niño. Ay, mi niño… pobrecito.

Se sentía madre, y aunque no lo supiera, estaba ocupando el lugar de Mikoto Uchiha. Pero ¿quién más podía hacerse cargo del indefenso niño? Sasori prometió resguardarlo y no lo defendió:

"_Yo estoy a cargo del niño, todo lo que le pase será mi responsabilidad. Asumí las consecuencias de esta misión al organizar el plan. Velaré por la seguridad de Sasuke Uchiha"_

¡Qué bien que lo protegió!

—Lo entiendo —expresó, levemente indignado por la insistencia de su pareja en considerarle un ser falto de amor—, aunque tampoco puedes negar que podemos sacar un provecho de…

— ¡No, calla! —pidió—, ¡Calla! No digas más… —Le dio la espalda, mientras que sujetaba firmemente al niño al que tendría que proteger—. Sólo un Animal como el que abusó de Sasuke, no se conmueve con esta historia.

Esto originó que un aire resuelto rodeara a Sasori. Conocido era, para los presentes, su escasa paciencia.

— ¡Te digo que te calmes!

— ¡No! ¡No me calmo un cuerno, desgraciado!

— ¡Mierda, Deidara! La llegada de Sasuke fue una decisión de acuerdo. Está bien, pudo salir mal, pero no por ello tenemos que actuar como desquiciados. Tienes que entender, situaciones drásticas, requieren de planes idóneos. ¿Qué otra idea tenían ustedes? Tú sugeriste lo de la pareja —le recordó—. El Líder es un maniático suelto, y desconocemos el día en que el Líder sensato regresará.

Cierto era que nadie estaba contento con las actitudes de Itachi-sama. Refugiándose en su laboratorio, el pelirrojo solía masticar su orgullo pisoteado. El resto, del mismo modo, se hallaba bajo el poder de Itachi Uchiha, hasta el día en que el verdadero Líder decidiera volver… ¿cuándo sería? ¿El próximo mes? ¿En la siguiente estación? ¿El próximo año?... o tal vez, nunca… Sonaba aterrador, y ninguno de los subordinados del shinobi de Konoha quería pensar en esa alternativa y los desesperaba no poder tachar los días del almanaque y tener una fecha como la exacta en que verían a los ninjas de Lluvia.

Pero Deidara, en su papel de materno, no aceptaría nada que alegara su novio.

— ¡Eres un desalmado! Cómo le hiciste eso…. Pobre bebé, lo rompieron por dentro… —protestó el rubio.

— ¿Piensas que el único responsable soy yo?

—… ¿Pensar? ¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡Eres el responsable de toda esta desgracia!

—No digas nada de lo que después te arrepientas, Deidara —advirtió el coleccionista de marionetas.

—No, tú no tienes corazón. Te daría igual si Itachi me hubiera violado a mí. Si yo fuera lo que ese violador quería, me hubieras entregado tranquilamente, ¿no? Te importaría poco que él quisiera meter su inmundicia dentro de mí.

— ¡Ya estás delirando!

— ¡HUBIERAS DEJADO QUE ME VIOLE!

— ¿No te das cuenta de que estás diciendo barbaridades?

—Y tú, no tienes ni un poco de compasión. No eres humano, eres peor que Itachi.

—Yo no violé a nadie —respondió Sasori, quizás, con la esperanza de establecer una diferencia entre él y el abusador.

—No… no sé… es algo que ahora dudo… —respondió, y la pausa que hizo caló hondo en el corazón del titiritero—, lo entregaste al violador y no pareces muy afectado ¡Es igual de horrible!

Se le secó la garganta, y fue girando hacia sus camaradas, en busca del respaldo que no conseguía. Se dio cuenta de que ellos escucharon su pelea, tal vez lo apoyarían. Sin embargo, las caras largas no le aseguraban nada.

— ¿Ustedes creen que yo soy el culpable? —inquirió el pelirrojo con una voz que tenía la duda clavada.

Miraron para otro lado. No iban a contestarle. Lo entendió y de inmediato, formuló la consulta que lo salvaría o lo condenaría:

— ¿Creen que la violación de Sasuke y sus consecuentes traumas, es una exclusiva responsabilidad que debiera dárseme al ser el que ideó la entrega de Sasuke Uchiha a Itachi Uchiha, lo que trajo como resultado el deterioro del niño? ¿En verdad, me consideran un bastardo sin corazón? ¿O consideran que se me fue de las manos?

Tobi asintió con la cabeza, sumamente impactado no podía hacer más para inculparlo.

—Deidara desde un comienzo tuvo la razón, Sasori —consintió Kakuzu—. Decir que sé te fue de las manos, en este caso, es ser comprensivo. Lo concreto es que aquí hay un niño violado y eres el responsable.

— ¿Qué ganamos al traerlo? Una violación salvaje, ¿cómo piensas desaparecer su dolor? —se apresuró a replicar Kisame.

—No sé en que estabas pensando, Sasori —habló el lado oscuro de caníbal—. Si es que en ese momento tenías juicio. ¿De dónde sacaste esa descabellada idea de entregar al niño? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo eso?

—No sólo es Deidara, también ustedes…

— ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Mira lo que pasó! —gritó el rubio.

Volvió a mirar a la víctima, y no tardaron en flotar sus palabras_"Una razón que escapa a la misma argumentación racional. Podemos traer a Sasuke con nosotros. No perdemos nada. Itachi no le hará nada."_ Un genio es factible que cometa errores. Entonces ¿Había errado?

—Sé que fue un error de cálculo…

— ¿Error? ¿Error? ¡No fue un error, fue mucho peor que un mal cálculo! No quiero oírte una palabra más. Si te atreves a hablar, sabrás porqué me temían en la Roca. Juro que si vuelves a decir algo, te mato —rugió, enojado y apretando al niño que tenía en brazos.

A pesar de la intimidación, se aventuraría a hablar. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, unas pisadas sacudieron el piso y un chakra poderoso, de muerte, apareció delante.

— ¿Dónde demonios está mi hermano menor? —bramó una voz.

Las bocas se abrieron, y nadie pudo decir nada.

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

(En algún lugar del inmenso Mundo Ninja…)

En la mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa, la cual contenía un vestido. El indiscutible Líder de Akatsuki caminaba con una joven. Ella le sonría, y reía de tanto en tanto. Aún les faltaba bastante por recorrer, y gastar el dinero, que le quitaron a Kakuzu antes de partir, y pareciera que esa era la única misión que tenían: despilfarrar los ahorros del tesorero.

—Estas semanas fueron las mejores de toda mi vida, hoy te amo más que ayer, Pein.

—No sería apresurado tildarla de… —Acarició la mano de su pareja, y mirándola con ojos de enamorado, recitó—: per-fec-ta… Pero, sabes, esa palabra está reservada para ti, Konan.

—Gracias por hacer de esto un hermoso recuerdo. Cuando quiera saber por qué te quiero tanto, me acordaré de estas vacaciones.

La felicidad se reflejaba en cada risa que hacía y los besos en la mejilla que le daba a cada rato.

—Dejar Akatsuki no ha sido lo correcto, sino lo mejor que hemos hecho juntos.

—No quiero pensar que esto terminará cuando volvamos con esos entrometidos…

La kunoichi se detuvo en seco, y su pareja la acompañó en esa surgida inquietud. Ambos imaginaron a Hidan corriendo hacia ellos, dándoles la bienvenida y haciéndoles preguntas del viaje, que si lo extrañaron y si rezaron por ellos. Tobi husmeando en sus maletas para ver si le trajeron algún regalo de la _"Luna de Miel"_. Deidara uniéndose a Tobi en la revisión y gritando por un obsequio que no encontraría. Zetsu mirando. Kakuzu llorando por el dinero derrochado y pidiendo la cuenta de lo gastado, para llorar aún más. Sasori en su silencio e Itachi con una serenidad aterradora, que sería lo único, entre todas las actitudes de los Akatsuki, que considerarían grato.

— ¿Por qué amargarnos con esos estúpidos? —preguntó tras un largo silencio, que no le había agradado —. No pensemos en ellos, porque les daremos el gusto de molestarnos aún estando lejos.

—Lo sé, pero ¿no te preocupa lo que está pasando en Akatsuki, con nosotros aquí?

La escuchó. Desde que se _escaparon _de Hidan, Tobi y Deidara, comenzaron a disfrutar de una vida de enamorados y le parecía una locura pensar que pudo aguantar una convivencia con esas tres personas. Tomó la decisión de asignar un sustituto para la existencia Akatsuki, y creyó que la elección del mismo no sólo era razonable sino también segura.

—Yo tengo una plena confianza en Itachi, tal cual Deidara la tiene por Sasori.

Nunca se puso en tela de juicio la adoración del rubio por su pareja, y que Pein la citara para asemejarla a su seguridad respecto del Uchiha, tranquilizaba a la kunoichi.

—En ese caso, y apreciando la comparación, no hablemos más del tema.

—Si, al diablo con la suerte de ellos. Si Itachi los castiga será porque lo merecen, si Itachi los golpea será culpa de ellos, si Itachi los viola también.

Itachi golpeando a Kisame. Itachi quitándole la alcancía a Kakuzu. Itachi destruyendo las marionetas de Sasori. Itachi obligando a Zetsu a comerse las verduritas. Itachi descuartizando a Hidan. Itachi exigiendo que Deidara dijera que su arte no arte. Itachi desvirgando al único virgen de la organización… (Tobi)

Konan se echó a reír, que de no haberse aferrado al pelirrojo, hubiera caído en el suelo sin parar de retorcerse de la risa.

— ¿Violador? Es gracioso, pero es el único delito que le falta para meter miedo —bromeó la peliazul una vez que pudo detener sus carcajadas.

—Un líder ¿violador?… Lo admito, suena espeluznante, y terrorífico. No sería exagerar, si antes cometió una masacre… ¿qué diferencia puede haber entre matar y violar? —rió y no se tomaba en serio esa pregunta que en ese mismo momento, pero a miles de kilómetros, se hacían Deidara y compañía.

—Si… me encanta el Líder temporal de Akatsuki. Pero más me agrada el Líder que se tomó unas vacaciones con su amante, porque ese Líder no tiene asimilación con otros, es único y es tan romántico…

En medio de la calle, y con varios testigos, se dieron un beso entre las risas que surgían de sus labios, pensando en las desventuras de los sirvientes de Itachi-sama.

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

Avanzó con una pavorosa tranquilidad, dejando sonar fuertemente sus pisadas tras de sí. Sus párpados semiabiertos registraron a las personas que estaban en el salón, el único que faltaba era Hidan. Sin hacer otro gesto que su usual silencio, insertó sus pupilas en Deidara y el niño que mantenía acurrucado en su pecho.

Tobi se quedó sin voz, ya no pudo ni gemir, y torpemente, se aferró a su ropa. Se subió la capa con nubes hasta por encima de su máscara naranjada. No quería mostrar una piel que pudiera despertar curiosidad en su Líder. Escondió sus manos, y rogó a los dioses que el Líder no viera en él un virtual jovencito al que pudiera manosear. Suplicó para que Itachi-sama no viera más que fealdad en su cuerpo.

—Itachi-sama —coreó Kisame, pavoroso buscó la mano de su novio y rápidamente la entrelazó con la suya.

"¡El Violador! ¡El violador! ¡El Violador de Konoha!" fue lo que los sirvientes pensaron.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con Sasuke, Deidara? —inquirió con la misma inmediatez en que se presentó.

—No… no… —balbuceó el rubio.

—Devuélvanme a mi hermano en este instante —ordenó.

Notaron que sus ojos ardían como antorchas, y que por vez primera, estaba rodeado de un aura infernal posesiva, que les quemaba el alma y hacía que se sintieran diminutos ante el chakra demoníaco. Pero Deidara no quería soltar al niño de sus brazos, no quería entregarlo a su violador. No quería que volvieran a ultrajarlo, porque presentía que eso pasaría si le entregaba al gennin. Y estaba dispuesto a protegerlo con su vida, si Itachi se atrevía a arrebatárselo. Retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

—Sasori-danna… —masculló el nombre de su pareja y quien debería ser su salvador.

Lo vio indefenso, tan desamparado. En sus ojos se reflejaba el pedido de auxilio, y su _bebé_, su hijo… irónicamente, su hijo… tan solito y que había sido "tocado" por ese monstruo que ahora reclamaba sexualmente por él. Sasori era su padre:

"_Si las cosas salen mal, si me equivoco, yo mismo me comprometo a proteger al niño"_

Pero no lo protegió. ¿Qué clase de padre era?

—Sasori-danna… —insistió el ojiazul. Su última oportunidad de que lo perdone, y que siguiera al mando del grupo. Sin embargo, Sasori tan malo, tan cruel no lo favoreció.

—Dáselo, Deidara. Puede ser peor…

No quedaba nada que pudiera hacer, la arcilla con que podría armar una bomba estaba en su cuarto. Y si de todos modos tuviera una porción de su materia, no lograría armarla con tanta rapidez. No lograría proteger a dos personas: a él y Sasuke. No quería dárselo, pero lo fue soltando, despacio, como si con eso pudiera reducir el daño que, prontamente, sufriría. Retrasar el tiempo, para que su desdicha fuera, aunque sea, un poco más corta. Se le escapó de las manos, ya lo veía pisando el piso. Sasuke miró a Deidara, y sus pupilas vibraron en un doloroso sentimiento, tomó las manos del rubio, y las presionó. Un buen actor sabe como cerrar su obra, previamente, armada. "No es tu culpa" le trasmitió con la vista, y giró lentamente.

Roído de la calma, fue dando los pasos que lo conducían al violador. Cada pisada que daba, le descuartizaba el corazón al shinobi de la Roca y, con el mismo ritmo, odiaba más a "Baka-suna No".

Tobi se tapó la cara, y no quiso ver nada. Zetsu y Kisame lamentaron la suerte del niño. Kakuzu sufrió por cuatro, cuatro veces más que los demás.

Cuando lo tuvo a su lado, tocó sus cabellos. Sasuke le sonrió trémulamente, no estaba seguro de qué hacer y temía que su actuación cayera como la fruta que, sin madurar, es arrancada del árbol. Muy estrepitoso, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de su venganza, no Itachi no podía quitarle su "Venganza". Todo lo que fingió, esa vergonzosa actuación no podía ser en vano.

"_Líder profanador de niños vírgenes" _El tiburón lo veía y no lo creía, la verdadera personalidad de la persona más taciturna que conoció, resultó ser un pedófilo. Orochimaru podría ser una dulce niñera comparado a ese monstruo devorador de purezas. Ya hasta sentía terror de pensar en las anteriores víctimas, ¿y si antes de masacrar a su familia los violó uno por uno? ¿Sasuke era el único que no había violado en esa noche y para terminar su macabra obra lo desvirgó en la noche pasada? ¿Ellos cooperaron, maquinalmente, con el violador?

Sonrió por dentro, Sasuke no se había marchado. Pero su Kimono, su hermoso Kimono estaba rasgado. Su carita de porcelana parecía quebrada y sus ojitos acuosos, tan empañados de lágrimas disecadas en su rostro de ángel.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano? —soltó con una calma espantosa, que detrás escondía las ganas de asesinar al primero que dijera: ¡Yo le pegué!

"_Líder degenerado…, qué le hiciste tú" _pensó Zetsu, su parte maligna remató _"Era ese tu secreto obsceno, Líder. Llegué a creerte el más juicioso, pero resulta que nuestros crímenes son pequeños con que le hiciste a Sasuke. Violentarlo para acostarte con tu hermano, asqueroso"_

"_Repulsivo, cómo se atrevió a forzarlo y meterle su mugre en… Sasu-chan, lo siento tanto"_ Deidara tiritaba de la impotencia, y verlo después de que el pequeño Uchiha les relató lo que le hicieron, sólo le provoca náuseas y ganas de romperle la cara a Itachi.

Y no eran distintos los pensamientos de los demás, que observaban indignados y asustados a Itachi. Había una confusión de hechos, mientras los subordinados veían al Lider-Violador, éste veía a los golpeadores más bajos que conocía, ¿quién maltrataría a un joven dotado de hermosura?

Al ver la expresión de su hermano, Sasuke no tuvo mejor idea que alargar su historia:

—Por favor, aniki. No les hagas nada. Ellos… —dudó qué decirle e intentó buscar alguna excusa—… se confundieron… quise defenderme —habló despacio—. Y no me paso nada… mira no hay ningún rasguño.

Y era cierto, a primera vista, misteriosamente, no había ni una fisura visible, ni un labio partido o una contusión en su perfecto rostro. Bien podría habérsele desgarrado la vestimenta con esa técnica de rayos, suponiendo, claro, que lo hubiera usado para defenderse. No obstante, eso no era suficiente para Itachi. Si atacaron a su querido e indefenso hermano, tenían que pagar.

—Sasuke ve a mi habitación ahora —dictaminó "el Abusador".

No podía permitir que Itachi los lastime por un ataque que no había sido tal, pero tampoco podía decirle que él mismo destruyó el kimono para engañar a sus captores y que además de eso lo acusó de violación. Se lo diría pero a solas. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Cómo impediría que Itachi practique una masacre conjunta? La solución llegó a su cabeza inocente_"No puedo dejar de pensarte…"_ Su hermano dijo que lo quería _"Nada cambio. Te sigo queriendo como hace tiempo" _y lo había besado. Entonces, también, querría una cosa que sólo Sasuke podría darle…

—Si no le haces nada, yo… —Fue deslizando su mano por sobre su hombro derecho, y la prenda se fue corriendo, para dejar a la vista una piel de seda.

Tentación. Tentación ¿quién diría que mayor sería su ventaja si no castigaba a esos imbéciles? Su otouto fue quien se ofreció, él tan dulce y pensando en gente que no valía su _sacrificio_. Pero si Sasuke quería salvarlos, era su decisión.

—Está bien —aceptó y sonrió descaradamente—. Regresa a mi cuarto Sasuke.

No quería irse, sin tener la seguridad de que su melodrama seguiría siendo una verdad para Sasori y los otros. Pero tampoco quería poner en riesgo su conciliación con su hermano mayor, y era muy pronto para desafiarlo, a penas llevaban menos de un día de convivencia. Vencido se acercó a la portal que daba al pasillo y espero que Itachi seguirá siendo discreto como en su infancia, y que no les objeté.

Deidara se conmovió por la entrega de Sasuke, no pudo escucharlo de lo que hablaron. Pero por los gestos, comprendió, erróneamente, que Itachi quería desquitarse con ellos por retener al peliazul. Del mismo modo, lo entendieron el tesorero y el titiritero, el resto ni pesaba ni razonaba.

El Líder miró a Sasuke hasta que sus cabellos desaparecieron, y dio dos pasos adelante.

"_Tobi, tiene miedo. Tobi quiere que Itachi-sama esté lejos, muy lejos"_ Tobi se dobló como una hoja se estruja en el puño de una mano, y temblaba del miedo. Si pudiera hablar, lo que hubiera dicho sería: "¡Por favor! ¡Quédese ahí, Itachi-sama! ¡Ni un centímetro más cerca!"

—No me gustan los misterios, lo sabes, Kisame. Pese a ello, notó que los demás están desinformados —entornó sus ojos, y decidió ser transparente—: Lo que, ustedes, parece no tener en claro, es lo que les dije ayer. Denme una sola sospecha, y lo pagarán. No estoy jugando. Sasuke ha aparecido en mi cama… Mi hermano menor en mi cama. Y no pudo haberse atado a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué pasará con el niño? —inquirió el titiritero.

Todos miraron al Líder-Violador, y se estremecieron con la extraña sonrisa que hizo.

—Estará conmigo —expresó en una tonada tenuemente posesiva, lo que los sirvientes codificaron como "Voy a violarlo las veces que quiera, y saben tengo un apetito voraz por las carnes suaves"—. Hasta que no terminé por aclarar cada punto, no los castigaré. Pero eso sí, serán castigados aunque no estén relacionados con la aparición de mi otouto.

—Si no tenemos responsabilidad en lo de Sasuke, ¿por qué seríamos castigados, Itachi-sama? —inquirió Kakuzu, aunque tenía noción de que esa posibilidad quedó vedada, desde el preciso momento en que se aventuraron a planear el rapto de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Por la simple razón de que no protegieron Akatsuki ¿cómo alguien puede adentrarse en mi habitación? Lo digo son inútiles. Se los informo, voy a despellejarlos vivos, si están metidos en eso —advirtió con ferocidad, escondiendo su verdadero regocijo.

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

— ¡Maravilloso! —soltó Naruto. Con sus dientes mordía un labio —. Lo secuestraron —afirmó, encolerizado por un hecho que habría ocurrido hace unos días y él tomaba, recién, conocimiento un mediodía. Luego de un entrenamiento se enteró lo que pasó tres días atrás—. ¡Maldición!

Kakashi tendría lista una misión dentro de unas horas. En un rato Sakura lloraría otra vez y él no lo soportaría, no aguantaría verla sufrir.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo si no fuera poco con Orochimaru y sus promesas de poder, ahora alguien viene y lo secuestra!

—El término correcto no sería secuestro, sino rapto —corrigió el chico de ojos blancos. La corrección le cayó mal a Naruto, no estaba de ánimos para emprender una pelea verbal. Pero Neji le sumó más leña al fuego—: La nota dice: "Requerimos…" Más adelante declara que la presencia de Sasuke "nos es necesaria" para terminar aclara que alguien se "comprometió a cuidar". Es notorio, el objetivo de esas personas. No digas que es un secuestro, ya que no están pensando en negociar para devolverlo. Al contrario se lo llevaron para que les sirva en alguna tarea, por eso es un rapto. Ve la diferencia.

— ¡¿Qué no entiendes que lo secuestraron?!

—Lo raptaron, Uzumaki —le reprendió suavemente, y le miró como haría un profesor con un alumno que no entiende una concepto que no presenta inconvenientes.

— ¡Secuestro o rapto! ¡No importa lo que sea! Debo traer de regreso a Sasuke o no me lo perdonaré.

— ¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlo? —inquirió, fingiendo una admiración por la valentía del shinobi más ruidoso de toda la Hoja.

—De la única forma: ¡Buscándolo! —gritó como si no hubiera más verdad que ésa.

Shikamaru movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, previa que no faltaría mucho para que comiencen una pelea de puños. El clima se iba poniendo complicado, en su vocabulario corriente "problemático". Neji estaba dispuesto a continuar con la provocación, y Naruto se dejaba arrastrar muy fácilmente.

— ¿Por dónde empezarás la afamada búsqueda? ¿En Konoha?

—No en Konoha, afuera.

—Afuera…. —coreó despacio e imponiendo un toque de simplicidad en las letras.

—Sí. En cada país y aldea. ¡Voy a buscar hasta en último rincón! ¡En los ríos, en las cuevas, en cualquier lugar que se pueda buscar! ¡Yo lo voy a salvar!

Neji fue cerrando sus ojos, una mueca adorno sus facciones, y lanzó una pequeña risa incrédula. Volvió a mirar al rubio, al tiempo que sus ojos se contrarían. Las pequeñas arrugas en su frente se veían más espeluznantes e intimidantes, una cosa quería decirle Hyuuga con ese gesto, y era que el único que podía rastrear a una persona era alguien con ojos especiales, que la sola voluntad no sería suficiente y que no importaba la obstinación con que contara, un emprendimiento sin pistas ni rastros y sin las habilidades necesarias harían de ello una simple palabrería.

Pero el Jinchuuriki no pareció entenderlo:

— ¡Mi amigo fue llevado a la fuerza! ¡No dejaré que esto suceda otra vez!

—Bien, cuando lo encuentras me avisas, Naruto —dijo Hyuuga, queriendo pasarle el mensaje de que no podría rescatar al "secuestrado".

—Perfecto, si no ayudas, por lo menos no estorbes. —En seguida le dio un pequeño empujón.

—Le diré a Tsunade-sama.

— ¡No! —gritó, y en su cara se plasmó el miedo—. No, Neji.

—Se lo diré, ya mismo.

Apretó los puños, y levantó la vista, los ojos de Uzumaki casi le saltaban del rostro.

— ¡No si puedo detenerte! ––Seguro de sí mismo. Lo contendría a puños, si fuera necesario.

— ¡Ya paren! —ordenó Shikamaru, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

Los dos shinobis se detuvieron, y aún en estado alerta esperaron que les diera un motivo indiscutible para que no lucharan. Soltó un suspiro cansado, el chunnin no tendría que meditarlo mucho, era claro que esas diferencias eran del tipo de niños.

—Tenemos a un compañero desaparecido. Nuestra prioridad debería ser el planificar su rescate, y no ser pesimista, dar el hecho por perdido o incitar a otro compañero. —Retó y observó al genio—. Una acción precipitada no es la solución, ir hacia el enemigo sin pistas es como caminar en la noche. No es fácil. Decirle a la quinta lo que está pasando, quieran o no, es lo indicado, y es el deber de un shinobi.

— ¡Ella lo dará por una misión imposible!

—Déjame terminar, Naruto —se quejó—. Si nosotros reunimos las pistas, no pasará eso.

—Neji y yo buscamos en la casa, y sólo encontramos esa nota. No sirvió para mucho.

—En este papel hay más de lo puede leerse, ¿o no es así, Neji? Tú lo acabas de decir, fue un rapto, sin la intención de reintegrarlo.

—Así es, traté de decírselo —profirió el usuario del Byakugan

— ¿Qué…? —El rubio los miró y, por más que quisiera, no entendía de lo que hablaban.

Shikamaru se tomó la cabeza, y luego lo observó directamente.

—Naruto, busca a Kiba y Akamaru, su olfato servirá para investigar. Nos ayudará a saber cuántas personas estuvieron en la casa de Sasuke, puede que…

No había terminado de darle las explicaciones, cuando una cortina de humo fue el signo de que Uzumaki había corrido hacia el hogar de uno de sus amigos.

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

—Ahora grupo de incompetentes, quiero que saquen la vajilla de Té. Uno de ustedes preparará una infusión de canela mezclado con un aroma de jazmín para dos personas. Lo subirán a mi recamara en menos de veinte minutos. Cuidado con romperla y no se tarden demasiado o sabrán lo que es sufrir.

—Son las dos de la tarde, Itachi-sama —advirtió el hombre azul —. Es hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Quién es el Líder? ¿Eres el Líder, Kisame?

—No, pero…

— ¿Alguien tiene dudas acerca de quién está a cargo de sus asquerosas vidas? —inquirió y pasó la vista cara por cara, desafiándolos a que se atrevieran a contradecirlo y como nadie dijo nada, agregó—: Lo que dictamine es una orden que debe ser cumplida inmediatamente. Están comprometidos a obedecer, Pein me eligió porque vio en mí una capacidad, de la cual ustedes escasean. Si digo que es la hora del té, es la hora del té y punto.

—Zetsu y Hidan cocinaron… —quiso alegar el espadachín.

— ¡Una infusión de canela que este aromatizado con jazmín, acompañado de galletas recién ordenadas, unos panecillos y mermelada casera, en mi habitación! Atiendan a lo que les mando, de eso dependerá su futuro. Y denle las gracias a Kisame. Tienen diez minutos o ya saben lo que puede pasarles, lo comprobaron. Espero que el ejemplo les haya servido de persuasión —culminó, mostrando sus ojos con el Mangekyou.

Si bien Itachi se refería a Hidan y su boca, que lo dejaron tendido en una cama por tres semanas, su advertencia podría, también, ser interpretada de una manera distinta. La reciente violación de Sasuke estaba en la cabeza de Deidara y Tobi, que retrocedieron lo más que pudieron, y apenas pudieron articular en un murmullo extraño: ¡Ya se lo llevamos!

A Itachi le llamó la atención ver a los dos Akatsuki correr a toda velocidad hacia la cocina, y se quedó un instante viendo el umbral por donde sus figuras se perdieron. Pero habrá estado unos cuantos minutos mirando ese punto, lo que hizo creer a Zetsu que el Líder analizaba el comportamiento de sus próximas víctimas, a los siguientes que conocerían esa "cosa" que Sasuke había conocido la noche anterior y hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. El caníbal no quería que su amante fuera ultrajado y, tal vez, temeroso de pensarlo, él cogió una mano de su novio y lo arrastró al lugar en donde estarían los otros dos miedosos.

(Nota: ¿Qué piensan que Itachi está desesperado o qué?)

Asimismo, Kakuzu los escoltó por detrás y, procurando ir lo más rápido que podía, comenzó a lamentar que Pein los dejara con un violador.

—He sido benevolente o no he sido todo lo malo que puedo llegar a ser, es una de las dos opciones, porque parece que ustedes no quieren entender —dijo, con una acritud desalmada.

Lo miró y notó que sólo él no se había movido. Itachi se fue acercando en pasos cortos, y en la mente del pelirrojo surgió un pensamiento que nunca creyó que pudiera formarse: ¿Itachi le entra incluso a los seme? ¿Y si no sólo Deidara, Tobi, Hidan y Kisame estaban en peligro? ¿Kakuzu, Zetsu y él corrían el mismo peligro que sus pasivas parejas?

—La orden es para todos, Sasori. Muévete tu trasero, o ya verás lo que le haré a Deidara —amenazó, y se fue alejando por los oscuros pasillos.

Lo que Sasori entendió como una inminente amenaza de violación a su amado rubio, y todo se paralizó.

Comprendió que Pein no había pensado en ellos, los había abandonado con un Líder que los explotaba a sus anchas, haciéndoles lavar la ropa, cocinar, limpiar y otra sarta de sandeces. Y lo que exigía era un orden a ser cumplida. Estaban desprotegidos con un Líder que no tenía compasión ni por los niños —Tobi y Sasuke—, esa era un Líder indolente que ya antes había asesinado a sus parientes, y que tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de usar métodos de tortura contra quienes osaban desafiarlo u ofenderlo. Y como si eso fuera poco, había un detalle del que ni Kisame sabía, hasta ese entonces, y que superaba a las anteriores características de Itachi Uchiha, y era que el Líder temporal, desgraciadamente, era un Violador.

¿Llorar o reír por la desgracia?

**~~~ItaSasu~~~ **

Neji y Shikamaru habían caminado hacia la casa del desaparecido. Cuanto antes cruzaron la entrada del hogar de Sasuke. En el jardín vieron a persona olfateando el pasto, a su lado estaba un perro blanco y quién debiera ser el dueño de esas bestias, un rubio que gritaba a ambos "animales".

— ¿Cuál fue el resultado? —Directamente preguntó Nara, ya que el asunto demandaba decisiones rápidas.

Kiba se levantó de un brinco, y viendo al shinobi que le habló, se apresuró en contestarle:

—Hay cuatro olores desconocidos. No son de Konoha, eso es seguro. Nunca, en mi vida, lo había olfateado. Esas personas entraron por el portón del Barrio Uchiha. Sus olores están ahí. Aunque algo débil debido al tiempo que pasó.

—Tres días —aprobó el chunnin —. ¿Algo más?

—Si, como te dije, ellos entraron por la puerta principal del Barrio. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, dieron unas vueltas como si deambularan en busca de una cosa. Parece que no sabían qué casa ocupaba Sasuke.

Neji miró al sabueso humano, y sacó la primera contradicción de la presencia de los sujetos:

—Lo extraño es que si sabían dónde buscar: en la instalación del Clan Uchiha. Pero no conocían la ubicación de la persona por la que vinieron, lo que retraso su cometido.

Los demás analizaron el razonamiento del genio, y mientras Shikamaru iba juntando los datos para armar su teoría de los hechos, Kiba prosiguió con su informe:

—Aparte de eso, en el jardín se mezcla el olor de dos de ellos. Todos entraron al salón principal, lugar en donde encontraron el papel, ¿no?

—Si —afirmó Naruto, con la expectativa de ayudar.

—El olor de los cuatro está en esa habitación, al igual que la fragancia de Naruto y Neji, más no la de Sasuke. El aroma de Uchiha estaba en un cuarto contiguo. Supongo que allí lo capturaron y lo habrán desmayado, porque sus calzados siguen en el genkan. Por lo demás, en el suelo se sienten las pisadas de cuatro personas al irse y no de cinco como tendría que ser.

—Tsk menudo problema —Se rasgó la sien, tratando de reunir las piezas de ese rompecabezas que estaban dispersos—. Entonces Sasuke se fue descalzo, de lo que podemos decir que no caminó. —Fue su primer supuesto—, lo adormecieron de alguna forma. —Segundo postulado, Naruto gruñó a modo de conformidad—. Cuatro shinobis fueron los que lo raptaron. Uno de ellos es quien escribió la nota, muy torpe por cierto. Finalmente, uno se llama "Sasori"

—No sabía que eras tan inteligente como para concluir también el nombre —se sorprendió Kiba y su perro ladró, en apoyo a su amo.

—Lo dice en la nota: "Sasori-danna"

— ¡Ah!

Se concentró en la carta que tenía en las manos, y releyó contenido, la traducción hecha con pequeños kanjis a un costado de la hoja, como si pudiera encontrar algún dato más del que habían encontrado. No paso mucho para que su vista se centrara en un símbolo que había al pie de la hoja: una nube roja que podría ser la insignia de los cuatro criminales.

—Akatsuki… —comenzó Neji, y los otros le prestaron toda la atención —, debe ser el calificativo de esa banda.

— ¿Itachi-chibi?... ¿Chibi…? ¿Itachi? —comenzó a decir Kiba, al leer por encima del hombro de Hyuuga la carta, lo que podía ser legible, o sea la versión traducida de Nara.

Lo había escuchado, lo que dijeron, Naruto se codeó para husmear, por segunda vez la carta. Miró el punto que señalaba el dedo índice de Neji. Al ver el distintivo que había visto en la capa de dos personas, lo recordó en inmediato:

— ¡Itachi! —gritó el rubio.

—Ya sabemos que habla de un Itachi —reprendió el compañero de Hinata, puesto que no entendía la importancia de la identidad de ese sujeto.

—Uchiha Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke —develó Naruto con rabia al pronunciar el nombre de la persona que hizo de Sasuke un vengador.

Todos se quedaron en blanco, y perdidos bajaron la cabeza. Con cada pista el fondo de la cuestión se les hacía mucho más difícil. Era como ver que el viento elevaba a Sasuke, y ellos corrían para cogerlo de la mano, pero él se elevaba hacia el infinito, y ellos, saltaban y gritaban, con sus limitaciones no podían alcanzarlo. ¿Sasuke se había ido para siempre? Los consternaba creerlo.

—Si lo aluden es porque lo conocen. Hay una relación de esas personas con Itachi Uchiha y si es así… —sugirió, y luego calló el chunnin.

— ¡Sasuke está en peligro! ¡Esa nube la he visto antes! ¡Son ellos! Ese hombre con cara de tiburón y ese forajido… que se dice hermano de Sasuke… ¡Dios, Sasuke! ¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos! —pronunció en un estado de conmoción que lo paralizó y que lo obligaba a decir "Son ellos".

Shikamaru vio lo rostro desilusionado y desesperanzado de Naruto, él se sentía casi igual. Pero la investigación no había concluido, y tenía que terminar de analizar cada pormenor.

—Otra cosa, la carta va dirigida a una persona "estimado zorro de nueve colas" ¿a quién se refiere?

—A mí… Es muy largo de explicar, pero los secuestradores escribieron la carta para mí.

El silencio se hizo, y ninguno dejó de mirarlo. Tal vez preguntándose qué hacer en una situación como esa. Ya no era el sonido llevándose al heredero del Clan Uchiha, ahora era un grupo de criminales más especializado que se paseaba impunemente por las calles de Konoha, y ni el propio ANBU se percató de la intromisión de unos desconocidos que incluso tuvieron tiempo de pasearse por el Barrio de Sasuke, pelear con él, adormecerlo y sustraerlo de la Aldea. O bien los "Akatsukis" eran los mejores shinobis, que superaban inclusive a un Sannin, o Konoha era la más insegura de las aldeas.

—No importa qué —sus ojos miraban el cielo—, estamos en ésta, y una vez más haremos que nuestro amigo vuelva a Casa.

Naruto y Neji se quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración del chunnin, que había pasado de llamar a Sasuke "compañero" para decirle "amigo" y lo que no era menor, decir que Konoha era su casa.

—Sacaron algo que no debieron, y lo recuperaremos. Un amigo nos necesita, no lo abandonaremos, ¿verdad, Naruto? —soltó, si bien la pregunta estaba de más—. Buscaremos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

—Veo que la terquedad de Naruto es transmisible —ironizó Neji.

—Lo que sea —contestó a secas—. Creo que ya obtuvimos todos los datos. Veamos, tenemos dos nombres: Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke. Luego está el tal "Sasori-danna" alías "Danna", con quien la persona que escribe parece llevar una relación cercana. Después, se habla de un "Líder". Ellos son parte de "Akatsuki".

—Así es —convino el ojiblanco, que tenía cada neurona funcionando—. Kiba dijiste que el olor de los cuatro Akatsukis está en varias lugares del Barrio.

—Si, incluso en algunas casas vacías. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Shikamaru miró a Neji, y contestó por él:

—Itachi Uchiha les habrá indicado el lugar en que se ubicaba el Barrio Uchiha, él no era uno de los cuatro que se infiltraron en nuestra aldea. Por eso ellos pasearon en las casas. No tenían un guía, no contaban con Itachi. Lo que también nos da el dato de que Akatsuki, podría estar conformado por, al menos, cinco personas.

—Entonces, Itachi los ayudó y les dio las pistas para ingresar sin que nadie lo notara —dijo Naruto.

—Eso parece, ya que Itachi fue un shinobi de Konoha y conoce los defensas de la aldea —expresó con disgusto Shikamaru.

(Nota: ¡Primer error, Itachi no participó del secuestro! ¡y si dieron con la casa fue por la ayuda de Zetsu!)

— ¿Pero no crees que Sasuke podría estar…? —Kiba no se atrevió a soltar sus malos augurios y dejó la pregunta a la mitad.

—No, "Sasori-danna" está cuidando de Sasuke, eso dice la nota. Supongo que de Itachi Uchiha —dijo el usuario del Byakugan para calmar a Naruto—. Nada sucederá hasta que obtengan lo que quieren, algo que sólo Sasuke puede darles.

(Nota: Segundo error, Sasori no cuidó a Sasuke de Itachi, porque dejó que lo "violen", además Sasuke parece dispuesto a "entregar" lo que tiene)

—Sasuke no se someterá, lo conozco —afirmó Naruto.

—Vamos, entonces, qué esperamos. No hay más pistas que se puedan sacar de esta casa o del manuscrito —animó Neji.

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

Tranquilo, fue pasando por uno de los corredores de su "Dulce Hogar". Sentía que había sido bendecido. Pein lo seleccionó para que asuma el puesto de Líder, y pese a que ese cargo estaba sujeto a un tiempo que era vago, disfrutaba de la situación. Más de un mes había pasado desde que el anterior Líder desapareció y a Itachi no le molestaría en absoluto que Pein decida tomarse el año sabático. La desilusión de Sasori, aunque lo disimulara convincentemente, lo notaba y lo olfateaba en los días que prosiguieron a la salida repentina y tajante de los ninjas de la Lluvia. Claramente, el titiritero no aceptaba las particularidades de la nueva vida en Akatsuki.

Contaba con unos lacayos, a quienes podría exigir lo que quisiera y éstos harían lo que les pidiera. Como si la felicidad pudiera ser mayor, Sasuke apareció en su cama la noche pasada. Amordazado y vendado, en su lecho, en su esplendor de belleza inmaculada. Debía ser su postre de medianoche, que a penas logró degustar.

Había un misterio alrededor de la aparición de su hermano. ¿Cómo hizo para salir de Konoha? Pregunta que lo llevaba a indagarse otra más trascendental ¿Sasuke conocía la ubicación de Akatsuki? Hasta donde tenía entendido, por muy genio que fuera, a su edad, su hermano menor todavía era un gennin. Un jounin, Kakashi, tenía de dependiente al peliazul, junto a otros dos gennin, uno de ellos era Naruto Uzumaki. El examen de chunnin había finalizado hace poco, en consecuencia, la situación de Sasuke no había cambiado. Entonces, ¿Kakashi estaría cerca…? ¿Sus dos camadas también? ¿Quién fue el atrevido que amordazó a su dulce niño?

Esperaba que las respuestas se las brindara su hermano, luego del té lo interrogaría al respecto. De inmediato pensó que no después del té, mejor en seguida del almuerzo… pero el almuerzo sería a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, y después se vendría té de las cinco en punto, puntual como le gustaba a Itachi. Habría un breve lapso, de unas tres o cuatro horas, en que, lamentablemente, debería ocuparse de sus lacayos, castigar a alguno de esos idiotas, porque no pensaba darle un bendito día libre. Esa tarea le demandaría la tarde entera, y en la noche ordenaría a Sasori y Kisame que se encarguen de la cena. Por ende, recién, después de la comida de la noche, habría tiempo para hacerle todos los planteos a Sasuke, o bien para _comer _en la cama. La segunda idea lo seducía más. Y estaba seguro que se daría, su hermanito se lo prometió.

Si, estaba feliz de tener a Sasuke a su lado, pero amable sería con Sasuke, no con sus sirvientes. Una media sonrisa se plasmó, y fue ensanchándose a medida que se acercaba a su habitación. Podía sentir la ecuanimidad que se combinaba con la ternura de Sasuke, la paz que apaciguaba su temperamento violento. Ahora se sentía, totalmente, iluminado, sus sirvientes que lo trataban como a un rey y su _princesa_, su futura reina…

"_Las mejillas que se colorean del color de una rosa casi pimpollo, y se va aproximando, en su aturdimiento. Su audacia que resurge despacio, y sus pies que caminan aquello que su mente no ordena. Los ojos rojos que observan los detalles de su esbelto organismo, descascarando su revestimienta que se hace llamar kimono. Lo mira y Sasuke le devuelve la mirada, lo tira en la cama… las ropas vuelan, posan en la alfombra del cuarto. Las cortinas de la adoselada cama tiemblan, y su reina que se deja besar… un gemido que muere en el recinto sagrado, y las manos que forman rieles invisibles… Sasuke que se entrega, y él lo siente ya suyo… tan suyo… su posesión…" _

—Su Majestad, disfruta de su tiranía —dice alguien que tiene en su voz la amargura de una vida completa—. Y no sabe que su reinado acabará pronto. Pein volverá, y cuándo vea lo que estás haciendo… entonces, será mi turno para burlarme.

Había visto esos ojos llenos de una pasión, y lo enfurecía que el Líder tuviera, ahora, además de comodidades, placer. No le importaba que fuera voluntario o involuntario, la cuestión es que el maldito estaba a gusto con Sasuke. Itachi poseía lo único que le faltaba: un amante. Y todo, gracias al sandio de Akasuna No Sasori. El seguidor de Jashin estaba convencido de que lo premiaron, cuando lo justo sería matarlo y enterrarlo en el jardín. Sólo una gota de su sangre era necesaria… Una gota. ¡Pero, Maldito! Su genjutsu y su sharingan, combinado con su agilidad, ¡jamás lo atraparía…! ¡Si tan solo los otros lo ayudarán!... ¿y mientras qué? ¿Tenía que seguir picando cebollas como hace un momento?

"_Cínico, perro malnacido"_, parecía que la que felicidad lo rebosaba. _"Se acostó con su hermano. ¿Éste era el grandioso Plan de Sasori? ¿En qué nos beneficia que este malparido coja duro a Sasuke?"_

—Hn… —pronunció, y sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho.

Los fragmentos de su ensoñación que se rompen, no le preocupa demasiado, puesto que sabe que está cerca de experimentarlo con la carne propia. Sin embargo, no conllevaría una nueva impertinencia del jactancioso fanático.

—No has aprendido, Hidan —le alertó, mientras meditaba qué método reformador utilizaría en el inmortal—. Incluso un retrasado como el que tengo delante, debiera comprenderlo ¿O no has tenido suficiente?

— ¿Un retrasado? Prefiero ser eso que un iluso —afirmó el religioso—, como el que estoy viendo ahora.

—No, no eres ni lo remotamente inteligente. Caes en el mismo error de hace… ¿cuánto ha pasado? un mes durmiendo sin despertar de un sueño largo. Al parecer, quieres repetir la experiencia ¿y qué crees? Estoy encantado de complacerte.

— ¿Sabes, Itachi? Todos nos reímos… —arrastró cada letra, disfrutando del acento de su voz filosa, y no se arrepentiría de lo que diría a continuación—: del idiota que tenemos por Líder. Yo me divierto del ganso que se hace llamar Líder y de su reciente adquisición, un shinobi que no es shinobi. Sino que es, en verdad, una puta exportada de Konoha…

Hasta ese momento, lo había observado inconmovible, sin que el descaro de su inferior pudiera perturbarlo. El insulto con que lo describió a él, no le disgustó aunque tenía en claro que el devoto merecía un castigo bien elaborado. Luego, como si algo hubiera despertado su interés, movió sus párpados. El rostro se le crispó en una furia que pocas veces se delineaba en él.

"Líder idiota" Hidan ya se aseguró su castigo de la semana y no habría forma de que se salvara. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que afectó y le hizo presionar sus manos en dos puños, que hicieron crujir sus huesos, por lo repentino y tosco, fue lo último que pronunció la boca aviesa.

"Una puta exportada" En cuanto viera a Sasori, le daría una tarea: cavar un pozo fuera de la guarida. Hidan ya se garantizó una tumba en el huerto de Zetsu.

—A Itachi-sama le gusta el té del País del Té. Itachi-sama quiere frutas del Rayo. A Itachi-sama le gusta que su ropa esté limpia. A Itachi-sama le agradan los masajes, ¿pero Itachi-sama no querrá las manos de una prostituta antes que las de los Akatsuki? El Líder Temporal no quiere perras de la Roca, sino que sólo quiere las putas originarias del País del Fuego…

Los oídos de Itachi dejaron de escuchar cuando Hidan llamó a su hermano "puta", su mente dejó de procesar los sonidos externos, y sus ojos se arremolinaban en un escarlata infernal que de ningún modo volvería su estado anterior. Era una lástima que el inmortal no advirtiera su funeral en el rostro del Uchiha.

—… ¿Te gustan las putas que son shinobis o las putas que creen que son shinobis…?

"Putas que se creen shinobis" Hidan ya tenía su lápida y había dejado al tesorero de Akatsuki viudo.

—Con confianza, dímelo, así sabremos que…

Pero Hidan no pudo decir más, puesto que unos cuervos revolotearon en su cabeza. Las plumas negras cayeron en un remolino aterrador. Sólo recién notó la quietud en que había estado el Líder, y que ya no estaba enfrente de él. Un fuerte aliento, como el de una bestia, le sacudió el cuerpo. Fue entonces que el fanático recapacitó sobre la advertencia que le había hecho Kakuzu acerca de su lengua indiscreta, y que, tal vez, era cierto que debía pensar antes de hablar. Con todo, ya era tarde para acordarse de la enseñanza de su pareja.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Tau: **Respondí algunos reviews, hay varios que no contesté, y lo haré mientras leen el nuevo capi. Tuve algunos inconvenientes para subir este capi, un día de atraso pero está aquí.

**Tobi:** Tau-chan odia las visitas inesperadas.

**Tau:** Hn… No hay caso, Hidan no aprende. Volverá ¿a la enfermería?… ¡Qué buenos detectives que son Shikamaru y compañía! Pero con la ayuda de Deidara ¿quién no sería un Sherlock Holmes? Sólo le faltó poner los nombres completos de sus camaradas y la dirección de Akatsuki. ¿Creen que Dei "perdonará" a Saso? ¿Tobi superará su miedo por Itachi-sama? De a poquito llegaremos al desenlace de "Líder…"

**Tobi: ¡**Final, final!….Soba ni iru… Ai ni te furete, ai ni… ai ni…te… furete…

**Tau: **¡Vas a arruinar la sorpresa, Tobi! ¡Qué alguien lo calle!

**Saso: **¡Ahí viene el Violador!

**Tau y Tobi:** ¡Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-san! Socorroooooooo.

**Saso: **Mientras Tau-chan y Tobi salen corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, cerramos el capi. Si todo va como ahora, diciembre estará dedicado a "Líder…". _Oyasumi, mata ashita._


	7. La hora del Té

¡Hola! KYA estoy EMOcionada por presentar este nuevo capí después de un extendido y cínico descanso… Eh, ¿todavía estás ahí? Gomen ne, te hice esperar y ahora te estoy entreteniendo! Las explicaciones las dejo para el final, ahora continúa tu lectura _*Tsu suspira, suspira*_

**TÍTULO:**

**Líder Temporal**

**PAREJAS:**

ItaSasu, algo de SasoDei, ZetKisa, KakuHida, se menciona PeinKon y el pobrecito de Tobi ¡Solterito! ¡Solterito! ¡Solterito!

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Mi única finalidad, al redactar este fic, es y sigue siendo compartir mi desmesurada fascinación por el Uchihacest (primordialmente ItaSasu)

**RESUMEN:**

Aún sin noticias de Pein y Konan, en Akatsuki el Líder (temporal) no sólo castiga y ordena, sino que también viola. Kisame y el resto teme por una ola de violación. Naruto y sus amigos salen en busca de Sasuke.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Me agrada Hidan. Más de una vez, he dicho que me animaría a ser Hidan… Porque mi hermano es fan de Kakuzu, y me encanta fastidiarlo! Algún día convenceré a mi hermano de hacer un cosplay de ellos, aunque para ello deba cambiar por completo mi personalidad: cortarme el cabello, decir groserías, forzar risotas y actuar como una alienada. Hn! Locuras propias de una autora trastornada. Hn, a lo que iba, **en este capítulo le apliqué un nuevo castigo a Hidan**, el hecho de que Hidan sea una especie de _"Modelo para Armar"_ (se arma y desarma, a través de costuras ¡Kaku, eres un amor por coser a Hidan! _"Modelo para armar" _Uh, lindo título para un fic, Tsu toma nota), aligeró mi culpa. En suma, líneas abajo, **Hidan sufre una condena sangrienta** y si no quieres ver –en realidad leer la tortura–, puedes retirARTE ahora.

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

— ¿Te gustan las putas que son shinobis o las putas que creen que son shinobis…?

"Putas que se creen shinobis" Hidan ya tenía su lápida y había dejado al tesorero de Akatsuki viudo.

—Con confianza, dímelo, así sabremos que…

Pero Hidan no pudo decir más, puesto que unos cuervos revolotearon en su cabeza.

**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO**

**La hora del Té**

Dedicado a

**Tema-san**

_**(Aunque no lo creas… Soy de las personas que vive más en el pasado que en el presente, porque… he comprendido que los momentos felices están allí, y seguirán estando ahí, cuando pude sentir el tacto de tus palabras. Cinta itu Tema-san )**_

Ni respiró. A Hidan se le fue la voz. No podía moverse. Estaba asustado. Una respiración silbante que se iba haciéndose fuerte, aterró al fanático. Hidan movió sus ojos como pudo, pero no vio nada más que plumas negras que seguían cayendo del techo. Luego ese silbido de pájaros carroñeros sobre su cabeza. Ninguno lo miraba, los pájaros solo daban vueltas en círculos. Uno de ellos se alejó de la bandada, y observó a Hidan. El cuervo aleteó alrededor de Hidan, éste levantó una mano y el pájaro de inmediato se posó en ella.

Hidan miraba al cuervo. El pájaro miraba al hombre de cabellos grises, y comenzó a graznar. Hidan sorprendido, acercó al animal a su cara para verlo mejor. El cuervo se calló y, si al principio Hidan se asustó, los ojos negros del cuervo fueron haciéndose más aterradores que el de sus amigos.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —soltó el cuervo.

Como si su propio padre le hubiera gritado, Hidan casi se cae.

— ¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó el religioso. ¿El pájaro le había hablado?

Hidan sabía que en el mundo ninja había gatos, sapos y otros animales que hablaban. Pero había algo extraño en el pájaro que lo hacía trabarse. La respiración del pájaro se hizo ronca y sus cejas, si las tenía, se doblaron como si esperara por una explicación. Entonces, Hidan sintió que la mano le quemaba, las patas del cuervo ardían como el infierno. Las manos le estaban temblando a Hidan y el cuervo parecía contento.

—Dímelo otra vez, perra —silbó el cuervo.

Había algo extraño en los ojos de aquel animal, al principio negros, sus ojos se fueron haciendo rojos y en ellos había algunas marcas negras. Hidan se concentró en éstas, recién comprendió que era idéntico al letal mangekyou sharingan de Itachi. ¿Ese animal siniestro era Itachi? Hidan se asustó y con ambas manos cogió al pájaro del pescuezo.

"Hijo de puta —pensó Hidan—. Llegó tu hora, vas a morir, carroñero infeliz"

Sí, los ojos rojos delataban al cuervo, era Itachi y Hidan temblando de ira ahorcó al pájaro. El pico del cuervo se abrió y antes de desaparecer el cuervo graznó fuerte, explotando como un globo ante la cara de Hidan y derramando sangre por doquier. Mientras la sangre goteaba de los dedos de Hidan, más plumas cayeron, cubriendo los tobillos del Akatsuki. Un caudal excesivo de plumas cayó de arriba. Pero de nuevo había silencio, Hidan trató de avanzar pateando las plumas y se preguntó si Itachi habría muerto. Itachi fue un tonto al convertirse en cuervo y sentarse en la mano de Hidan, donde el religioso lo pescó fácilmente. Un error básico, ¿no? Hidan se preguntó si sería apresurado celebrar su victoria.

Las plumas seguían cayendo, los pájaros seguían volando ¿Si los cuervos eran de Itachi, no tendrían que haber desaparecido con él? Hidan no notó aquel detalle y sonrió.

El silencio nunca sería eterno. El ruido volvió, porque allí, Hidan no estaba solo. La respiración acentuadamente terrorífica, volvió a espantar al inmortal. Estaba convencido de no haber escuchado a un animal respirar con dificultad como si tuviera una horrible flema en la garganta. Y allí estaba esa cosa que no era humana, detrás, en el pasillo había un animal horrendo y maligno.

—Kakuzu… ¿Eres tú? —preguntó el shinobi y no quería encarar a la cosa de atrás. Habría llorado de la alegría, si veía a Kakuzu riéndose de su cara asustada— ¡Kakuzu, no me hagas bromas, creo que maté a Itachi!

¡La guadaña! Porque mierda la dejó en la cocina. Hidan giró su cuerpo. La cosa no era Kakuzu, era una figura tenebrosa. La silueta negra se agitó un poco y volvió a tomar aire, pero no se acercó a Hidan, se dispersó en cientos de cuervos que se unieron a la numerosa bandada que sobrevolaba la cabeza de Hidan. No se fue, él permanecía allí. Había alguien que no se marchó y quería venganza.

Hidan miraba asombrado todo el revoloteo de aves. Algunos cuervos volvieron a soltarse de la bandada y formaron una masa negra, el busto fantasmagórico de Itachi se mostró desafiante ante Hidan. Sus ojos demoníacos lo examinaban sedientos de sangre. Lentamente el cuerpo de Itachi descendió, a medida que lo hacía su cuerpo terminaba de formarse, así sus pies tocaron el suelo con un ruido suave que hizo entrar en pánico a Hidan.

Itachi sonrió al indisciplinado hombre de la guadaña.

—Repítelo —ordenó una voz cargada de ira.

"_Repítelo…" _fue lo que zumbó en la mente de Hidan. _"Repítelo…" _¡Estaba temblando de miedo! Hidan ni podía balbucear.

Itachi nunca se puso a pensar si sería verdad que Hidan y Kakuzu eran la pareja inmortal de Akatsuki… Pero bien era cierto que no quiso, pero sucedió y ahora se lo estaba preguntando. Bien era cierto que Hidan pedía por un Castigo. Bien era cierto que Itachi no tenía la culpa de haberlo sancionado, la primera vez. Bien era cierto que Hidan se buscó solito el enojo de Uchiha Itachi. Bien era cierto que en algunas cuestiones, el Líder no podía controlarse. Bien era cierto que Hidan fue el que le incitó, no es que el Líder tuviera pensado en condenarlo a Muerte. Y es que el asesino más famoso de Konoha, en ningún momento especuló en eliminar al insensato lengua larga. A pesar de sus amenazas, fuera de palabras, Itachi sabía que no mataría a ninguno de sus lacayos, puesto que necesitaba de alguien que le lave la ropa, que le abanique en las tardes, que le sirviera el té y viceversa. Sin embargo, el religioso lo insultó. Claramente, lo había provocado llamándolo "idiota" y "ganso". Itachi no respondió a esa superabundancia de arrogancia que destilaba la boca blasfema del seguidor de Jashin. Aunque éste no lo hubiera notado, Uchiha había sido blando, porque aún fantaseaba con Sasuke. Pero a Hidan debía no le importarle su vida, tenía una ciega seguridad por su "Inmortalidad". Hidan se creía _invencible, _que nadie en el mundo podría matarlo. ¿Lo era? Había llegado el momento de saber si Hidan era inmortal.

—Ególatra sin cerebro —arremetió Itachi —. Espantapájaros, ¿qué mierda tienes dentro de la cabeza, imbécil? Te estoy hablando, perra cojuda.

Kakuzu no querría vestirse de luto. La conducta inoportuna de Hidan más de una vez le había demostrado, a Kakuzu, que no sería extraviado, junto al anillo y el frac de bodas, comprarse un atuendo de duelo. Hidan nunca había hecho caso al temor y la preocupación de Kakuzu, por eso Hidan no tenía un traje para su entierro. Tal vez Deidara o Kisame le regalarían uno en su funeral. Porque ahora Hidan sabía que con un Líder enojado no se pueden hacer las paces.

—Repítelo… ¡REPÍTELO, REPÍTELO! ¡REPÍTELO, REPÍTELO! —gritó encolerizado y fuera de sí.

La locura repentina de Itachi, espantó al religioso. En ese frenesí, unos cuervos bajaron del techo y se trasformaron en copias de Itachi. Ellos se unieron a la furia de Itachi y redundaron _"Repítelo"_ Cosa que asustó mucho más a Hidan, el Líder parecía estar en un trance de locura como un psicópata en el punto culminante de pérdida total de consciencia. Itachi consciente era aterrador, ¿Itachi inconsciente sería el Caos?

— ¿Quieres morir Hidan? ¿Quieres morirte? —inquirió una voz dura.

Hidan quiso contestar pero sus labios le fallaban ni podía mover la cabeza. Además Hidan no sabía qué Itachi le hablaba, puesto que ellos tenían la boca cerrada. ¿Estaban jugando con la mente de Hidan?

—Sí… Este subversivo quiere morirse —alentó un Itachi.

Varios Itachi asintieron y se acercaron a Hidan.

— ¿Está orgulloso de poder hablar, eh? A éste le encanta hablar, ¿qué hacemos con los lenguaraces? —tiró la pregunta un clon.

Estaban arrinconándolo, Hidan se dio la vuelta e intentó huir. Pero los clones le cerraron el pasado. Algunos Itachi sonrieron y tres se apresuraron a agarrarlo.

—Alguien está orgulloso de su lengua —dijo una de las copias.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Hidan pataleó presintiendo el cercano castigo.

—Vamos a castigar al desgraciado —susurró el clon a Itachi.

Las cosas se ponían oscuras para Hidan, que veía cómo los clones que no lo sujetaban, se amontonaban hacia el Líder. Cada cual se queja ante Itachi, encarnizados reclamaban la aplicación de una pena. Cada uno proponía un estilo propio de castigo y uno más que el otro creía tener la razón.

—Tiene que pagar, Itachi —aclamó uno de los clones.

Itachi consintió. Ileso Hidan no se iría.

—Insultó a nuestro Sasuke —clamó otro Itachi.

Itachi estaba de acuerdo. _"Puta que se cree shinobi" _Sasuke quería aprender, ávido de formar parte de Anbu como su hermano mayor. Sasuke se esmeraba por mejorar… Y Hidan, Hidan, Hidan un imbécil que no conocía a Sasuke ni entendía lo que Sasuke era para Itachi Uchiha.

Hidan estaba demasiado asustado para ponerse a pensar, que Itachi no estaba tan enojado porque Hidan lo llamó idiota, más irritado estaba por otra cosa.

— ¿Y si dejamos que se lo coman los cuervos? —opinó otra copia.

—Mejor le cortamos el pene y se lo damos de comer a los cuervos —dijo el más sanguinario de ellos.

—Le cortamos el pene y se lo damos de cenar a Sasori y Kisame, ellos se lo merecen por no obedecer rápido —propuso otro Itachi.

Ninguno de los consejos le parecía excesivo al hermano mayor de Sasuke, ya pensaba cuál sería el mejor correctivo para el religioso reincidente. Un mes en cama había sido muy poco, puesto que en un día Hidan hacía mérito para ser castigado. Esta vez, Hidan, se había pasado de la raya.

—Escúchame bien, para ti Sasuke es una virgen sagrada y casta. Atrévete a tocarlo o si quiera deja que alguien lo toque… Vuelve a decir que mi virgen es una puta, o deja que alguien diga eso de mi koibito… cuando me enteré, vas a saber que tu inmortalidad no es la gran cosa.

Los Itachi estaban serios. Hidan abrió sus ojos y se preguntó si realmente Itachi estaba cuerdo ¿Sasuke su koibito?

—Hidan, no creas que tu agravio se indulta con lágrimas, ¿sabes cuántos de mis familiares estarían vivos, si las lágrimas tuvieran un significado para mí? —preguntó.

Ese día, una noche en que las nubes cubrieron la luna, Itachi arremetió contra el clan Uchiha. Sangre fue derramada por todas las calles de la villa Uchiha, uno a uno fueron cayendo los portadores de ese apellido. Hasta que el Clan se redujo a dos herederos del sharingan, los dos hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto. Mucho antes de aquella trágica noche, alguien había accedido al corazón de Itachi. Sólo las lágrimas de Sasuke habían ablando el corazón de roca de Itachi y esa noche en que Itachi abandonó a Sasuke, lo escuchó gritar y lo vio llorar. Sólo viendo los ojos de Sasuke, fue inevitable, Itachi derramó unas lágrimas no por arrepentimiento, ciertamente Itachi estaba consciente de cada uno los homicidios cometidos, recordaba con un excelente detalle cada vida arrebatada por sus manos. Las lágrimas que salieron de los ojos de Itachi, fueron por Sasuke. Él sabía que lamentaría eternamente el daño que le hizo a Sasuke… Porque al final, menos doloroso hubiera sido darle una muerte rápida al pequeño. ¿Menos doloroso? Sería lo menos doloroso para Itachi, que creyó que el odio de Sasuke sería algo con lo que podría vivir… y no tardó mucho para que comprendiera que el odio de Sasuke lo hacía vivir en el infierno. Itachi odiaba su puta vida y sus compañeros de Akatsuki no hacían más que recordarle que hasta los criminales eran felices… Mientras que Itachi Uchiha sufría el profundo odio de la única persona en el mundo entero que le interesaba. Itachi sabía que no podía vivir sabiendo que había matado a su hermano menor, ¿cómo iba desprenderse de lo más preciado de su nada alegre vida? Entonces creyó que si Sasuke vivía aunque lo odiara… sería cien veces mejor que vivir sabiendo que mató a la única persona que le sacaba sonrisas de su boca seria; y nada le decía que el odio de Sasuke por él… sería mil veces peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. ¡Nada lo preparó para ver los ojos de Sasuke contaminados de odio! Por eso Itachi odiaba a sus compañeros, Sasori no luchaba contra el odio de Deidara, porque el rubio tonto lo adoraba como Hidan veneraba a Jashin. Kisame sorprendentemente armonizaba las dos personalidades de Zetsu. Hidan no era del todo romántico, pero atendía bien a Kakuzu. Tobi era Tobi y vivía feliz molestando a Deidara y Sasori y comiendo los dulces que gentilmente le obsequiaba Konan, siempre que se portara bien… Itachi… Soportó las miradas duras de Sasuke y las amenazas de muerte lanzadas contra él. Deidara le había declarado a Sasori su amor, un día en que todos, incluido Pein, estaban presentes, aunque también Sasuke le hizo una declaración… de la que Kisame Hoshigaki fue testigo, pero no fueron palabras amorosas. Deidara dijo "Te amo", Sasuke escogió palabras crudas "Voy a matarte". La declaración de Sasuke fue de odio eterno. Por eso odiaba a sus compañeros… O quizá no quería admitir que les tenía envidia.

El tormento interno de Itachi ni remotamente era imaginado por sus compañeros de Akatsuki, Kisame que compartió innumerables travesías junto a Itachi ni tenía idea del dolor de su compañero. Pero ¿cómo iba darse cuenta? Itachi lucía tranquilo e inconmovible las veinticuatros horas del día. La única vez que Kisame notó una reacción rara en Itachi, había sido la vez que se encontraron con Sasuke Uchiha y esa vez los ojos de Itachi se desorbitaron ante las súbitas palabras de odio de Sasuke.

Itachi había conocido la felicidad en su corta infancia, cuando Sasuke le sonrió… Itachi recuperó su felicidad, porque su felicidad volvió a su habitación y concretamente se _acostó_ en su cama. Su felicidad era casta y venía una perra de lengua sucia insultando lo más preciado de Itachi. ¡Imperdonable! La ofensa contra Sasuke se equiparaba a un bofetón propinado al propio Líder. Hidan tenía que ser llevado a la guillotina. No había perdón, no existía salvación para Hidan.

Si alguien golpeaba a Sasuke… ese alguien tenía que perder el brazo.

Si alguien pateaba a Sasuke… ese alguien tenía que perder las piernas.

Si alguien insultaba a Sasuke… Ese alguien…

—Tu lengua… No la necesitas —Y ya lo había decidido. Las palabras resbalaron despacio.

La decisión fue tomada y los Itachi rieron desagradablemente. Entonces los tres clones que mantenían inmovilizado a Hidan, ejercieron más fuerza sobre el inerte religioso. Un cuarto Itachi sujetó la lengua.

Hidan se paralizó y horrorizado vio al Itachi verdadero acercar una kunai hasta su boca. Itachi había dicho: _"Tu lengua… No la necesitas" _y fue mucho más claro que Pein al dar órdenes ¿Qué iba a hacer? Itachi no sería capaz. El horror se presentó cuando Itachi realizó el primer corte y no pararía hasta arrancarle la lengua.

"_Si alguien insulta a Sasuke… Ese alguien pierde la lengua" _pensó Itachi, en un trance inconmovible. ¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho desde que Pein se largó? ¿Ellos no entendían? Tenían que respetarlo como hicieron con Pein. ¿Por qué Hidan no podía hacer algo tan simple como cerrar su boca? ¿Había que coser su boca? _"Coser su boca…" _la idea cruzó por la mente de Itachi. También hubiera sido una buena lección, pero ya escogió el castigo del corte. Itachi se tentó de un cambio de plan, más hacerlo sería mostrar vacilación y un Líder debía ser resoluto.

El dolor que muchas veces sintió, Hidan había disfrutado del dolor, pero siempre que alguien más sintiera la misma agonía. El ritual de Hidan consistía en dañarse a sí mismo y paralelamente provocar las mismas heridas en su oponente. Totalmente diferente, el padecimiento ni era sentido por Itachi que seguía cortando la carne. Los ojos de Itachi giraban y las pupilas de Hidan se sacudían en un sentimiento de extremo terror, mientras de su boca brotaba sangre como de un manantial floreciente. Cuando la lengua fue desprendida, el torturado observó al torturador y se encontró con la mirada vacía de un asesino.

No era la primera vez que Hidan era desmembrado, pero si era la primera en que le seccionaban la lengua. Kakuzu se había encargado de "remendar" a su novio después de que sufriera amputaciones crueles. Algunas de ellas más que crueles eran merecidas… Una vez Pein le cortó la oreja izquierda a Hidan por escuchar conversaciones a las que no fue invitado, pero Pein después de pasadas dos horas le dio la oreja a Kakuzu para que se la recompusiera. Kakuzu espero que Hidan reflexionara sobre lo que había hecho antes de coserle la oreja, no tuvo éxito y al segundo día se compadeció de su amado y se la costuró sin que Hidan aprendiera nada de sus propios errores. Otra vez fue el Líder quien amputó a Hidan, solo que ese Líder ya no era el silenciosamente bondadoso Pein. Era claro que Hidan no recuperaría su lengua de una y ni con la ayuda de Kakuzu doblaría la voluntad de Itachi Uchiha.

—Ni te atrevas a mencionar nada de lo que pasó, ¿entendido? Si decides hablar… Haré que estos cuervos se coman tus ojos, eh tampoco es que seas capaz de hablar —se burló el Líder.

Los clones rieron macabramente y felicitaron el castigo impuesto por el Líder temporal. Un charlatán sin su lengua era como un Kage sin un pueblo, un músico sin su instrumento musical, una cocinera sin olla o un Naruto sin ramen. Por ello era el escarmiento perfecto para Hidan.

Desplomándose Hidan tocó el suelo. Itachi le dio la espalda a Hidan y se escuchó un ruido como de un objeto siendo arrojado, luego el sonido hueco de unas palmas golpeándose entre sí. El Líder miró fijamente a uno de los clones, éste escondió algo en sus ropas. Itachi corrió la vista a sus manos y tiró la kunai hacia atrás, a un lado del religioso. Entonces distendió sus brazos y dobló su cuello ante el espantado Hidan.

— ¿Ven algo raro en mí? —preguntó el sanguinario verdugo.

Siguió estirando su cuerpo, tronó los huesos de sus manos y aún no se contentaba. Quería lucir impecable ante su damisela y los clones murmuraban entre ellos ávidos de ayudar al verdadero Itachi.

—Es cierto que él es un genin, pero tienes algo de sangre en las mangas. Deberías cambiarte o Sasuke lo notará —vaticinó uno de los clones.

Gruñendo Itachi aceptó el consejo y se quitó su atuendo de nubes.

—Estas cosas me ponen de mal humor —bufó el Líder.

—Sé de algo que te cambiará los ánimos —susurró uno de los Itachi y metió el dedo índice en su boca y la sacó con seco _"pop"_—. ¿No te parece que esperamos demasiado? Creo que debiste tomarlo la primera vez que te besó, si él te quería…

—No… —negó enseguida Itachi—. Él no entendía nada. No tiene sentido coger a un niño que no comprende lo que le hacen, hubiera sido insensato y prematuro —razonó el Líder.

Aquella vez que Sasuke lo besó, quizás no entendía el significado de un beso dado en la boca. El beso que Sasuke depositó en sus labios, había sido casto y blanco como un beso de una sacerdotisa. Sasuke quería a Itachi, era tan fácil de ver. Sasuke amaba a Itachi más que a su propia madre. Itachi sabía que ese cariño de Sasuke era puro y era lindo sentirse querido, pero Sasuke se preocupaba de una forma exagerada por su hermano mayor… Esto daba que pensar a Itachi. Aunque Mikoto y Fugaku no lo notaron ese amor viablemente se convertiría en noviazgo, porque Itachi ya había elegido a la persona que pretendía cortejar y Sasuke ya sabía que Itachi era su persona más importante, le faltaban unos añitos para que la adolescencia le hiciera notar que deseaba el cuerpo de Itachi así como él esperaba por algo que iba mucho más allá que un inocente beso sobre los labios.

Todos los Itachi le dieron una última mirada a Hidan y decidieron regresar con Sasuke, uno a uno iban desapareciendo con cada paso. Hidan respiró agitado, en ese momento, aunque quiso, ya no pudo maldecir. _"¿Qué hizo con mi lengua?"_ pensó temblando y escupió sangre.

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

Deidara y Tobi ya estaban haciendo estragos en la cocina. Deidara metía la pava al fuego, y al rato Tobi sacaba la pava. Deidara ponía unos panecillos rancios en un platillo, y Tobi los volvía a meter en la bolsa y en su lugar colocaba algunas galletas de chocolate. Deidara sacaba la Vajilla de Té y Tobi cuidadosamente volvía aguardarla. Deidara decoraba la bandeja con pétalos de margarita y Tobi las quitaba y en su lugar tiraba pétalos de clavel.

Los sirvientes estaban preparando el Té para el Líder, cuando el resto se acercó a la cocina, Deidara y Tobi se movían como verdaderos shinobis pero francamente sin ningún tipo de coordinación y se dieron varios codazos y hasta caderazos. Zetsu vio impactado como el rubio y el chico hacían las cosas al revés, tuvo que gritar dos veces para poner orden. Kakuzu tomó a Tobi por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en la silla. Zetsu tomó la mano de Deidara y le dijo que se calme. Kisame, por cuenta propia, se hizo de la Vajilla de Té y decidió lavarla antes de correr el riesgo de que Itachi se enojara.

Una vez que Deidara y Tobi estuvieron controlados, Zetsu reordenó las tareas de sus compañeros. Kisame se haría cargo de dejar reluciente la vajilla, Deidara buscaría la mermelada y Kakuzu haría el Té. Ya habían perdido siete valiosos minutos de los diez que Itachi les concedió, e iban a tardarse más en subir todo listo a la habitación del Líder. Sin embargo, era mejor tardarse unos minutos más que hacer las cosas mal. Por eso, Zetsu se dividió en dos, mientras el Zetsu blanco iba al pueblo más cercano por unos panecillos, el Zetsu negro iría al invernadero por el jazmín.

Entres las miles de plantas, el Zetsu negro pudo encontrar a la valiosa flor jazmín. Había miles de especies en invernadero de Zetsu, de éstas pocas eran flores. La suerte quiso que Itachi pidiera por una flor que Zetsu tenía. El caníbal cortó el jazmín para aromatizar la infusión, también se llevó unas ramitas de canela que guardaba celosamente en su despensa naturalista, que no compartía con nadie, más a raíz de la amenaza de Itachi otra no le quedaba. Entre dar su preciada canela, que conservaba con tanto amor para futuros desayunos con Kisame, y poner en peligro a su novio… No había elección, ya que ¿quién le acompañaría las tardes en la habitación? ¿Quién le daría amor? ¿Quién le calentaría las noches de invierno? ¿Quién más que Kisame lo haría feliz? Kisame o la canela. Ni tenía que razonarlo. Ofrendar la canela era lo mejor… porque, su amante estaría a salvo de una furia (a no dudar que se daría) de Itachi si no le daban lo que pidió. Zetsu temía por la seguridad de su amado Tiburón y no quería verlo llorando y sufriendo a causa de su egoísmo. Algo enojado le alcanzó las cosas a Kakuzu, que enseguida las tomó.

Tobi notó que Zetsu ni lo había mirado cuando ordenó al grupo. Agarró las galletas de chocolate y ya que nadie quería usarlas, Tobi se las engulló mientras miraba a sus compañeros correr de un lado a otro.

— ¿Y yo qué hago? —preguntó animado Tobi, ya estaba aburrido de mirar. Además ya se había comido todas las galletas.

—Tú sólo quédate ahí. Tobi, eres el supervisor ¿de acuerdo? —rogó Kakuzu, apresurándose a deshojar algunos jazmines.

Como Tobi no paraba de hacer preguntas, Zetsu le dijo que Pein había escondido algunos dulces en el laboratorio de Orochimaru y una mentira basto para librarse del molesto chico.

A penas Tobi desapareció, Kisame se apresuró a poner la vajilla en la mesa. Deidara acercó la mermelada en un pequeño plato. El recién llegado Zetsu blanco colocó los panecillos en la vajilla. Por último Kakuzu con el mayor cuidado sirvió el té. Para terminar de decorar Kisame tomó los tres jazmines que Kakuzu no usó y tiró los pétalos sobre la vajilla. Deidara nervioso le preguntó a Zetsu si hicieron bien el trabajo. Los dos Zetsu se miraron entre sí y se acercaron al té, olfatearon y fueron recompensados con un olor de jazmín de té.

Ya estaba listo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Sasori, recién entrando a la cocina.

Deidara miró duramente a su novio y prefirió centrarse en sus amigos.

—Está listo —informaron los dos Zetsu, e inmediatamente se unieron en uno—. Deidara, súbeselo al Líder.

El rubio asintió y con la aceptación de Deidara, en la cabeza de Sasori resurgió la amenaza: _"Ya verás lo que le haré a Deidara". _Deidara iba a subir el Té. Itachi estaría esperándolo y cuando el ingenuo entrara, lo empujaría contra la cama y…

—No… él no —negó el pelirrojo.

No le hizo caso, el rubio cogió la bandeja entre sus manos, pero Sasori también puso una mano en la bandeja. Deidara la levantó hasta su pecho pero Sasori se negó a dársela. Deidara jaló, también Sasori tiró la pieza. Ninguno quería soltarla, forcejearon y la frágil porcelana terminó por caer. El ruido de la bandeja partiéndose en fragmentos, paralizó al shinobi de la Roca.

—Te mato, Sasori —amenazó Deidara.

—Te advertí que la soltarás —respondió Sasori.

—Cállense —pidió Zetsu —. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, Deidara.

Dispuesto a ayudar, Sasori sacó unas hierbas de su bolsillo. Las había traído de su laboratorio y sabía cómo lograr la infusión perfecta para Itachi, después de todo Sasori siempre se encargaba del Té de Itachi. Pero, Kakuzu que había visto cómo Sasori arruinó la misión, dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa. Estaba harto, Sasori los mandaba a Konoha, Sasori hacía que violaran a Sasuke, le dolían los cuatro corazones, casi le da un infarto cuádruple y encima Itachi no estaba feliz y amenazó con violarlos a todos. Sasori no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

—Dile a tu novio que no lo necesitamos, Deidara —dijo Kakuzu.

Kakuzu exageraba. Sasori no pensaba en abandonar a Deidara, además Itachi ordenó que fueran todos a la cocina. Era lo justo, la misión era de todos y no era momento para hacerse los ofendidos. Más Sasori debía ser único que pensaba de ese modo…

—Ex —corrigió Deidara y se cruzó de brazos.

Lo escuchó, el pelirrojo puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y agachó la cabeza. No querían su ayuda, Sasori recién comprendió que sería difícil entrar en el grupo. Pero esa no era su misión más complicada, lo de su novio no era un pequeño berrinchito y Sasori temía que no se le pasara en unas horas como imaginaba.

— ¿Quieres que me largue? —Su voz era clara, pero el corazón de Akasuna No había sufrido un golpe.

Kakuzu y Zetsu se dieron cuenta que Sasori le hablaba al rubio. Deidara tenía que decir _"no, estás loco, por supuesto que te necesitamos", _pero Deidara no respondió. Entre ellos las cosas estaban dichas. Deidara no iba explicárselo de nuevo, había problemas más importantes: el Té de Itachi-sama.

Por más que esperara, Sasori, pese a desear, no creía que su novio le pida que se quede. Pein siempre decía que Itachi y Sasori compartían algunos rasgos. Quizá, si Itachi podía vivir siendo el hombre no amado por nadie, Sasori podía aguantar un poco, ¿no? Sólo que Itachi nunca fue el hombre no amado por nadie y ahora Sasori era el hombre ignorado por los suyos.

—Ya entendí —expresó el pelirrojo.

Con pesadez Sasori se dio la vuelta. Deidara miró la espalda de Sasori, tenía ganas de tirarse sobre él, pero Sasori fue muy cruel con Sasuke. Deidara creía que si perdonaba a Sasori, sería como consentir todo lo malo que sufrió el pequeño gennin. No iba a hacerlo, Deidara siempre estaría del lado de la gente inocente. (NA: Hahaha)

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

**(En Konoha)**

Naruto estaba contándole todo a la Hokage. Tsunade miró hacia Shikamaru, éste asintió. Ella sopló un poco de aire y a Shizune se le erizó el pelo.

— ¿Me están diciendo que Uchiha Sasuke ha sido secuestrado hace tres días? —les preguntó, pero solamente miró a Naruto.

Neji y Kiba no hablaron desde que entraron a la oficina de la Hokage. Shikamaru tampoco lo hizo. Naruto parecía ser el único capaz de contestarle a la Hokage.

—Abuela, yo voy a ir por Sasuke —afirmó el rubio, con una seriedad que dejó sin palabras a Tsunade.

La quinta se quedó en silencio. Naruto tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Ya había preparado su armamento, engulló ramen como para cinco días de viaje y no esperaba nada de Tsunade, sólo que no se negara.

—Naruto… —comenzó, su voz vaticinaba oposición —. Esto de Sasuke, pasa muy a menudo —comentó la quinta—. Parece que Sasuke es alguien al que siempre van a secuestrar… ¿no?

Si ella hubiera sabido que tenía que lidiar con un niño engreído al que diariamente le tenían que buscar el rastro, no habría aceptado ser la Hogake. La primera vez que ella había visto a Sasuke no le preocupó mucho saber de él, pero ver a Sakura Haruno llorando le había recordado a ella misma. Y… Naruto, siempre se había preocupado por su amigo. La misión de hace unos meses, que encabezó Shikamaru para encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha, logró cumplirse… Pero a un costo que ella no volvería a correr. No estaba dispuesta a ceder, la quinta ya pensaba cómo decirle a Naruto que no los dejaría salir de la aldea.

—Sasuke no se fue con Orochimaru, Sasuke entendió que mucho más importante que la venganza es la amistad. Sasuke comprendió, y no quiere ver a ese viejo ni a Itachi Uchiha—respondió Uzumaki.

"Itachi" Ella no se esperaba esa revelación. ¿Ahora el secuestrador era Itachi Uchiha?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora es Itachi Uchiha, él que vino por Sasuke? — _"En qué está pensando ese tipo… ¿Ahora es Itachi quien seduce a Sasuke? ¿Con qué propósito?"_pensó Tsunade.

Cerca… La quinta estaba cerca de encontrar las respuestas al crimen cometido en su aldea, porque lejos de Konoha, Itachi estaba "seduciendo" a Sasuke.

—Sí —afirmó Naruto.

Tsunade miró fijamente al rubio.

—Estoy seguro que sí —repitió, creyendo que ella no confiaba en nada de lo que decía—. No sé dónde lo llevó, no sé por qué, no sé cómo buscarlo… Pero, yo voy dar la vuelta entera al mundo ninja y al final lo voy a traer de regreso, con nosotros sus amigos y su única familia.

Una vez más Tsunade fue sorprendida por la valentía del genin. Un amigo como el rubio era invalorable… Dejando de lado la sangre de Sasuke, lo que representaba su sangre para Konoha y el valioso Sharingan, ¿Realmente valía la pena arriesgar la vida de Naruto por Sasuke? Tsunade recordó el estado crítico de Hyuuga y el cuerpo deplorable de chouji, las fracturas de Kiba y Akamaru y el dedo quebrado de Shikamaru, la vez que ellos salieron en busca de Sasuke. ¿Arriesgar el Byakugan por el Sharingan? Hasta ahí, ¿arriesgar a todos ellos? Tsunade no estaba loca, y no iba a cometer los mismos errores.

—No… Entiendo lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero ustedes no se van a ninguna parte. Acabo de enviar a Kakashi a una misión, vas a tener que esperar una semana Naruto.

Naruto se rió.

—No necesito a Kakashi. No voy a esperar una semana, debo ir a buscarlo ahora —insistió Uzumaki.

—No dije que no haremos nada. Si es cierto que Uchiha ha vuelto a ser secuestrado, ANBU se hará cargo. Está misión es de algo riesgo. Por mucho que estés seguro Naruto, Sasuke bien pudo ser llevado por Orochimaru o incluso ser definitivamente seducido por él.

Como lo pensó, la quinta no iba aprobar la salida de ninguno de ellos.

—No… Ya lo sabía, Hokage. Usted no nos permitirá salir como esa vez, porque Neji casi murió y de no ser por Kakashi y ANBU la misión hubiera fracasado. Sé lo que pasó, lo entiendo y no necesita mentirme —expresó Naruto serio—. Pero ya cumplí.

La quinta fue sorprendida por la claridad del gennin. Shikamaru observó a Naruto. Akamaru dio ladridos alegres y Kiba sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Neji sonrió.

—Debo admitir que Naruto tenía razón y yo estaba equivocado —dijo Neji, cerrando los ojos.

Nada preparó a Shizune para lo siguiente, los cuatros shinobis desaparecieron en una pequeña explosión.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! —gritó alarmada Shizune.

La rubia dio un pequeño chasquido. Se levantó hacia la ventana y no parecía intranquila.

—No importa… Desde que entraron algo andaba mal en ellos, Naruto ha crecido bastante en tan sólo unos días, pero sigue siendo un tonto. No me lo hubiera esperado de Neji, pero Naruto cambia la voluntad de todas las personas que lo rodean. Kurenai no va estar contenta con Kiba, pero estoy segura de que Shimakaru podrá cuidar de ellos —aseguró —. Vamos a darles un tiempo.

—Tsunade-sama… ¿y Sakura? También es parte del grupo siete — Shizune estaba preocupado por la chica.

Ella se preguntó si Sakura estaría al corriente de las últimas noticas. Tsunade se acordó que la compañera de Naruto le pidió que la entrene tras la vuelta del escuadrón de Shikamaru, que había completado la misión de rescatar a Sasuke Uchiha de Orochimaru. Sakura estaba contenta con el regreso de Sasuke, y le agradeció a Naruto por haber cumplido su promesa de traer a Sasuke. Kakashi e incluso los hermanos Sabaku No, se habían ido unido a la lucha para derrotar a los ninjas del Sonido. Naruto pudo convencer a Sasuke de no irse y Kakashi se había comprometido a entrenarlo arduamente y también juró buscar un mejor sensei para Sasuke cuando ya no pudiera enseñarle nada. Pese a haber dicho que estaría eternamente agradecido con Naruto, Sakura se sentía deprimida por no haber sido útil en aquella misión. Haruno quería hacerse fuerte y le había pedido a Tsunade que la ayudara a convertirse en una kunoichi igual de fuerte que ella.

—Prometí que iba a entrenarla, eso haré desde mañana —dijo la Hokage.

Shizune asintió y salió de la oficina.

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

Itachi caminó algo apresurado, detrás lo seguían los clones. Uno de ellos se mofaba de tener la lengua de Hidan, y aunque estaban deseosos de servirle una vinagreta de lengua a Sasori, sabían que Itachi ordenó meter la lengua en un frasco con algún líquido de conversación. A diferencia de los Akatsuki, los clones sabían cumplir las disposiciones al pie de la letra. Itachi empujó una vieja puerta y todos entraron al antiguo laboratorio de Orochimaru y siguieron las instrucciones de Itachi. Uno de los clones tomó un frasco vacío, otro copia volcó algunas soluciones en dicho envase. Luego de meter la lengua, el clon se lo mostró a su Líder. Itachi se limitó a darle una ojeada al líquido verde en que estaba sumergida el trozo de carne, aprobando el resultado.

El líder se estaba pensando en dejar la lengua de Hidan en el laboratorio, cuando se oyó el sonido de pasos. De inmediato, el grupo dobló la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Un, dos, tres… Toca la pared… Un, dos, tres toca la pared —cantaba una vocecita juguetona.

Intercalados al canto, iba el sonido de tres golpes sobre algún muro. Los clones dejaron de murmurar entre ellos y miraron curiosos al Líder. Los golpes no cesaron, Itachi dio la señal de guardar silencio. Lo mejor era dejar que el Akatsuki de afuera pasara de largo.

Pero no se iría, él no se marcharía.

—Un dos… Orochimaru-sama ya se fue —rió la voz y dio unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.

No había nadie allí. Tobi miró la desgastada puerta de madera, la serpiente ya no estaba en la madriguera y Tobi se divertía golpeando la puerta porque estaba al tanto de que no vería la cara lívida de Orochimaru. Nadie iba a atenderle… Ahí estaban los dulces que Zetsu mencionó. Tobi sonrió felizmente, cerrando su ojo descubierto, entonces la puerta se corrió. Una mano jaló al sujeto que llamaba en la puerta. Tobi sintió el tirón, pero se quedó petrificado y fue arrastrado hacia aquellas profundidades.

Absolutamente oscuro, así estaba el laboratorio del sannin. Y de repente, se prendieron miles de focos rojos. No eran lámparas, era el ojo de Lucifer y su legión de demonios. Todos los puntos infernales miraban al recién llegado. Tobi se corrió hacia la pared y aquellos seres de horrendos ojos luminiscentes se acercaron todavía más. Las figuras se aproximaban con las intenciones menos amistosas. Retrocediendo, Tobi chocó con un mueble. De enderezó y se corrió hacia el fondo… La salida ya estaba lejos.

—Tobi —llamó una de las criaturas de la noche.

Tobi casi chocó contra una pared, se dio la vuelta y los ojos rojos ya lo habían acorralado.

"_Ojos rojos" _Pensó Tobi. _"Es un demonio" _dijo una vez Kisame. Era Itachi el dueño de aquellas linternas infernales… Itachi y un considerable grupo de copias.

Itachi estaba a un paso del rostro de Tobi.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? Les ordené permanecer en la cocina ¿o es que ya terminaron? —Raro, si que era raro que Tobi anduviera solo.

Itachi puso una mano sobre la pared. Tobi pegó todo el cuerpo contra el muro. Los talones, las pantorrillas, la cintura, los hombros tocaban la pared. Era como si intentara traspasar la misma. Allí mismo Tobi deseó ser Zetsu y así poder escapar de las garras del Líder. Zetsu era el bendecido del grupo, por ser el único que podría fugarse.

Las sombras no obstruían la vista de Itachi, él veía el terror que acechaba al chico. Algunos de los clones soltaron una risita.

—N-no… —tartamudeó—, n-no, I-Itachi-sama… —dijo atemorizado y atropellando las palabras en su garganta. Quizá si respondía rápido, Itachi lo soltaría enseguida.

A solas con Itachi, algo que ningún Akatsuki deseaba, no después de que se enteraron de que convivían con un violador serial. La menor equivocación desencadenaría en un castigo, Tobi grabó fuertemente el recordatorio del Líder: _"Espero que el ejemplo les haya servido de persuasión"_ ¡Y vaya que sirvió de persuasión! Pegó sus rodillas temblorosas y trató de levantar la cabeza ¡Tobi quería obedecer!

Itachi lo miró sospechosamente, Tobi traspiraba cobardía. Itachi sintió el olor del miedo, y estaba decepcionado. Si estaba cagándose del miedo, qué pasaría si Itachi usaba el mangekyou sharingan. Seguramente, Tobi se moría de un infarto.

— ¿No? Pero parece que tienes tiempo libre —comentó y respiró sobre la cara del chico.

La respiración de Itachi era imposible de soportar para Tobi, ¡Si hasta temía que Itachi estuviera aspirando todo el aire del laboratorio! Si Tobi no moría a manos de Itachi, iba a morir asfixiado. Lentamente, el miedo traspasaba su cuerpo.

—N-no… digo, s-sí… e-es que… —volvió a trabarse con la saliva.

El suplicio se hizo insoportable, ni pudo defenderse de simples comentarios. Los clones volvieron a reírse.

Uno de las copias agitó el frasco con la lengua. Itachi escuchó el sonido, fue inevitable que recordara lo que le hizo a Hidan y, en su mente, sumergió el pedido de Sasuke: _"No les hagas nada…" _¿Eso incluía a Hidan? _"No les hagas nada" _No hacer nada a Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Kisame, a ellos. Literalmente sí. Itachi siguió mirando a Tobi. El trato consistía en no lastimarlos, aún tenía poder de mando sobre Akatsuki.

—Mmmm ¿Te gustaría hacer algo por mí? —inquirió desagradablemente amable.

Tobi no era bueno en la cocina, tal vez los demás lo expulsaron para que no hiciera líos. Si era así, no era apropiado darle rienda, Itachi pensó encomendar un recado a Tobi: Sacar más dinero a Kakuzu y comprar con el dinero algunas cosas para Sasuke.

Tobi tenía mucho miedo ¿Así fue cómo acechó a Sasuke? ¿Itachi estaba desplegando su instinto violador?

—Itachi-sama… No se acerque —gimoteó Tobi.

¡Y Dios! ¡Qué tuviera piedad! Pero… ¿un violador tiene piedad? Absolutamente no.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el Líder, se inclinó un poco en el oído de Tobi.

No pensaba hacerle nada, aunque tenía curiosidad por el temor infundado de Tobi. Tampoco iba a golpearlo, gracias a Tobi era el Líder. Tobi solito fue el que se cargó la paciencia de Pein. La huida de Pein, le trajo tardes repletas de atenciones a Itachi. Recibía desde masajes de Kakuzu hasta comida de Deidara y era un espectáculo ver a Sasori con delantal. Tal vez debía premiar a Tobi y ciertamente quería hacerlo pero no quería mostrarse blando, por eso esperaba la manera de agradecerle a Tobi sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

Por el contrario, al sentir la respiración de Itachi en su oreja, Tobi gritó como dios manda. El peor de los asesinos, el peor de los criminales no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo. El corazón de Tobi gritaba. No era humano, esa tortura no era humana… ¿Cómo Pein los abandonó con ese enfermo?

Y cuando Tobi se preparaba para el desencadenamiento de la violencia, una pequeña luz chocó contra la mejilla de Itachi. Un haz de luz impensado, vino de la puerta.

—Itachi-sama —llamó alguien.

Todos giraron hacia la puerta. La luz remarcaba la sombra parada en la entrada, los cabellos cortos y revolados fueron los que le dieron la pista a Itachi de que Sasori también husmeaba seguido en el nido de la serpiente.

—Itachi-sama —repitió Sasori, sin advertir lo extraño que debía verse reiterando el llamado.

Respiró, luego quitó sus manos de los hombros de Tobi. Itachi notó el coro raro de Sasori, su voz firme parecía quebrada. Ni se había movido y simplemente miraba desde la puerta. Sasori fue alertado por el grito de Tobi y estaba sorprendido de ver a Itachi acorralando a Tobi en la pared.

—Seguro ya terminaste con lo que te encargué cómo para que estés paseando, Sasori —comentó sarcástico el Líder, y caminó hacia el pelirrojo—. Más te vale que tú y tu ramera hagan bien las cosas.

Itachi salió al pasillo, giró la cabeza un poco y volviendo a mirar a Tobi dijo:

—Tienes suerte, se acabó nuestro tiempo… Ya hablaremos, Tobi.

Los clones que estaban alrededor de Tobi, se convirtieron en cuervos y volaron hacia el Líder. Algunas plumas negras cayeron sobre el piso, los graznidos resonaron, mientras Itachi fue rodeado por los pájaros y se desvaneció con ellos.

¿Qué dijo Itachi? ¿Fue eso sugestivo? Sasori estaba confundido. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Itachi a Tobi? ¿Por qué Tobi gritó? Él… no estaría… ¿Le hizo algo a Tobi? No, Tobi estaba vestido e Itachi también. Además ni pasó media hora desde que vio a Itachi, ¿será que el Líder manoseó a Tobi?

—Dime ¿Qué pasó exactamente? —preguntó Sasori.

Bien, aunque Sasori no quisiera creerlo, un vistazo a Tobi habilitaba a decir que el violador volvió a atacar.

Sin responder, Tobi se tapó la cara con su brazo izquierdo y corrió hacia la cocina. No se atrevió a mirar atrás, a penas pudo escapar de las garras del depravado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sasori no venía en su auxilio?

Cuando entró en la cocina, se sentó al lado de Kakuzu. Zetsu no prestó atención a Tobi y siguió hablando con Kakuzu.

No podía olvidar lo que sucedió en el laboratorio de Orochimaru. Tobi se horrorizó al rememorar lo que Itachi le había hecho en la oscuridad. Itachi planeó todo, ¿no? Esperó a Tobi en el refugio de la serpiente porque sabía que Tobi iba allí por los dulces. Los ojos de Itachi eran espeluznantes, Tobi volvió a temblar de miedo.

—Pein-sama va a regresar ¿no, chicos? —soltó en un llanto el chico _"Tobi no quiere que le hagan lo mismo que a Sasuke"_

Kakuzu se levantó de su lugar, se plantó frente al chico y para sorpresa de Zetsu, el zombi abrazó a Tobi.

—Por supuesto que va a volver por nosotros ¡Vamos! El verdadero Líder no puede tomarse un año de descanso, aún nos falta rastrear a muchos bijuus ni hablar de atraparlos —animó Zetsu.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía estar enojado? Pein no iba a estar toda la vida enojado, eso creía Zetsu. El enojo de Pein siempre fue de dos días o unas horas, ponía castigos pero resultaban ser justos y cortos. Sin embargo, no se trataba del tiempo que dure la ira del shinobi de la lluvia, sino de cuánto se haya acostumbrado a estar lejos de Akatsuki. Ellos ni se imaginaban que una persona que se toma unos meses de descanso… difícilmente vuelva de buena gana, más cuando no tenía la obligación de volver.

—Tengo la esperanza de que Pein-sama nos salve del diablo, ya hasta extraño las misiones que hacíamos —comentó Kisame.

—Sí, todos extrañamos a Pein-sama y a Konan. Es cierto que Itachi es poderoso… pero Pein-sama tiene virtudes que Itachi nunca tendrá y el título de Líder le queda grande, más grande que su ego —lanzó Zetsu.

—Imaginármelo junto a Sasuke, me hace pensar en la bella y la bestia —dijo Kakuzu—. Es que Sasuke resplandeció con su Kimono celeste e Itachi… siempre me pareció siniestro, ahora que sabemos que es un violador, creo que es una bestia.

—La bella —murmuró el lado blanco de Zetsu — y la bestia —completó el Zetsu negro.

Tobi se asustó con la voz cambiante de Zetsu. Kakuzu ya estaba extrañando a Hidan, esperaba que el mal humor no le durara el día entero. Ahora necesitaba tenerlo cerca ¡Nadie podía andar solo cuando tenían a un violador cerca!

**~~~ItaSasu~~~**

Sasuke estaba preocupado. Quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Hizo miles de círculos en la habitación de su hermano y no lograba serenarse. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo? Si… Deidara y Tobi se escandalizaban y soltaban todo, sería el final de su venganza. ¡Kisame y sus amigos verían a Sasuke como un llorón mentiroso! Eso no sería lo realmente malo, claro mientras no lo supiera Naruto Uzumaki y desperdigara el cuento en Konoha. Había algo en lo que Sasuke no pensó mientras armaba todo ese teatro ¿Qué reacción tendría en Itachi que además de ser acusado de asesino serial, torturador y autoritario, ahora se le sumaba la acusación seria de violador enfermo?

Itachi nunca se enojó con él. Sasuke buscó en sus recuerdos a un Itachi furioso. Recordó a Itachi alzando la voz contra su padre, contra otros shinobis e incluso contra ANBU. Pero no había, en sus memorias, miradas duras de Itachi dedicas a él. Si existían ojos sombríos, vacíos… que rápidamente se trasformaban en sonrisas. A Sasuke le extrañaba que todos dijeran que Itachi era oscuro, ciertamente Itachi se alejaba de las personas y rehuía de las festividades, pero Sasuke veía desde otro ángulo a su hermano mayor. Itachi era una persona solitaria para la gran mayoría de las personas e incluso dentro del Clan era consideraba él más frio, aunque a los ojos de Sasuke no había persona más cálida que Itachi Uchiha. Sin embargo, durante últimos años de hermandad, Sasuke se convenció de que si había un recuerdo oscuro…

La noche en que Itachi mató a sus padres, lastimó cruelmente a Sasuke… volver a recordar eso, causó un estremecimiento en Sasuke. ¿Qué le garantizaba que Itachi no iba a volver a lastimarlo? Itachi no lo mató… Itachi respetó su vida… Itachi le pidió perdón.

Sasuke dejó de caminar y se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama, quería vaciar su mente, pero no paraba de pensar cómo se tomaría Itachi aquella mentira. Tal vez si hacía algo para entretenerse la sensación de culpa se iría, Sasuke se paró y trató de desajustarse el obi. Le demoró unos minutos pero pudo quitárselo. Ninguno de los accesorios del kimono tenía arreglo, tampoco estaba interesado en conservarlo, más aún si pensaba que eran un obsequio del titiritero loco.

No quería pensar, pero seguía pensando.

"_Si no les haces nada…yo" _¿No había sonado como una maldita chica calentona? No le gustaba recordar su voz suave, tratando de llamar la atención del Líder. Sasuke odiaba que las chicas se le pegaran, le desagradaba esa conducta. Sakura se había acercado confianzuda a él, a pocas horas de que Iruka leyera la formación de los equipos después de que se graduaron de genin. Sasuke habría estado encantado si Hinata Hyuuga hubiera sido su compañera junto a Naruto Uzumaki, pero justamente le tuvo que tocar con Haruno. Desde un comienzo, Sasuke decidió hacer lo que había aprendido de Itachi –y si quería odiarlo, tal vez no debería seguir los consejos de su hermano mayor–, ignorar olímpicamente a las personas que lo incomodaban. La mejor arma era la indiferencia y Sasuke creía que sus fans se cansarían pronto al comprender que el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha era inalcanzable. Sin embargo, hasta Naruto se daba cuenta que Sakura comía de la palma de Sasuke. El Uchiha menor se desalentó al saber que Sakura era su compañera de equipo, previendo una larga y complicada formación. Por eso, la primera vez que hablaron, llamó molesta a Sakura. Ni tuvo culpa por decírselo de una forma fría, la chica era kunoichi y tenía que actuar como tal, y no como una fanática desquiciada.

Suspirando, Sasuke recordó que las cosas sucedieron como él las predijo, Sakura se tiraba a sus pies y parecía no cansarse. ¿La chica no podía controlarse? Sí… se controló y actuó extraordinariamente durante los exámenes chunin, cuando Orochimaru dejó fuera de combate a Sasuke y Naruto. Por eso era más tranquila su vida, aún cuando en una crisis Sasuke se unió al grupo de shinobis enviados por Orochimaru, Naruto hizo razonar a Sasuke y ya habiendo avanzado kilómetros hacia la aldea del Sonido, Sasuke volvió a Konoha. Sakura no era como Naruto, pero poco a poco fue haciéndose fuerte y se esmeraba por no ser alguien a la que Naruto y Sasuke debían cuidar. Ella maduró durante el examen chunin y seguía progresando. Junto a sus dos amigos, Sasuke se iba olvidando de Itachi, y se contagió de las risas de ellos. Encontró en Gaara, Neji y Lee nuevos rivales, en los exámenes chunin descubrió los avances de Naruto. Las clases de Kakashi estaban mejorando y las misiones ya no eran tan tontas como buscar a un gato…. Pero toda esa calma se rompió el día que Sasori entró en su casa y exigió: _"Queremos que te acuestes con nuestro Líder"_

Las nubes rojas que estampaban el atuendo Sasori y sus acompañantes, le trajeron el recuerdo de Itachi. Los ojos de Sasuke se reencontraron con el sujeto que acompañó a Itachi el día que él se metió en Konoha para rastrear a Naruto. Sasuke no quería irse con ellos, si se hubieran aparecido unos meses antes… quizá hasta se habría entregado, hubiera dormido con Itachi y mientras el maldito dormía lo habría matado y venganza cumplida… Pero Sasuke deseaba quedarse en Konoha con el equipo siete. Sin embargo, Sasori no había venido en plan de negociar y Sasuke fue secuestrado por Akatsuki.

Todos los pensamientos tropezaban en su cabeza, Sasuke meditaba sobre todo.

"_Está bien. Regresa a mi cuarto Sasuke"_ El pudor recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, con el recuerdo de la aceptación de Itachi. Lo dejó helado la inmediata conformidad, claro que estaba cruzando los dedos para que Itachi olvidara el castigo y en su lugar eligiera el placer de pasar una noche con su hermano menor. Itachi consintió la oferta, ¿no era lo que Sasuke quería? Sí, quería acostarse con Itachi… Sus mejillas sintieron el calor y se tapó la cara.

¿En qué pensaba? Así como Naruto tenía una guerra personal con el ramen, Sasuke tenía un grave problema con la ira. Cada cosa que le molestaba… el genin controlaba sus emociones exteriores, pero interiormente ya pensaba la forma de vengarse. Sasori lo buscó, le pidió algo tan… Desubicado, lo drogó, lo maniató y lo entregó a Itachi Uchiha sin tener nada de culpa. Sasuke pensaba que Gaara tenía trastornos, pero Sasori sobrepasaba a Gaara en demencia. Kisame, Deidara y Zetsu ayudaron al pelirrojo en el secuestro, Kakuzu consintió las locuras de Sasori. Tobi… Tobi no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, aunque pudo haber hecho algo. Ese extraño grupo de criminales lograron enfurecerlo y Sasuke no pudo contener su descontento.

Sasuke definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto. ¿Debía sostener su mentira? Pero no había otra manera, o su melodrama caería en la primera bajada de telón. No habría montado la mentira más grande de su vida, para ser descubierto en diez minutos.

Akatsuki era el verdadero culpable ¿Por qué Akatsuki actuaba desvergonzadamente? ¿Y si Sasuke estaba de novio con Haruno Sakura? ¿Qué no contaba eso? Pero a Akatsuki ni pareció interesarle el hecho de que Sasuke pudiera estar de novio, aunque ahora ellos desaprobaron a Itachi por violar a Sasuke. ¡Gente extraña!

Por muchas vueltas que le diera a sus problemas del corazón, lo cierto era que Sasuke ya había amado a alguien y no quería entregar su corazón una vez más… El amor era sufrimiento. El amor fue dolor, hasta ayer y Akatsuki hizo posible que pudiera encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

Se obligó a no pensar más, Sasuke caminó hacia el armario de su hermano, no estaba seguro de qué ponerse y dudando se fue corriendo sus dedos por el cuello del Kimono. Aún abstraído, descubrió su hombro. Bajó los ojos hacia sus pies descalzos, una sensación cómo de ser observado le heló la sangre. Lo desconcertó la idea de ser observado, despacio Sasuke levantó sus ojos y se encontró con él a un metro de distancia. Sasuke miró a Itachi. Extrañamente, Itachi no llevaba puesta su capa de nubes rojas. ¿Cuál sería la razón? ¿Él se ensució? ¿O tendría calor?

Si existiera un Jutsu por medio del cual se pudiera desnudar con sólo mirar, Itachi ya estaría formando los sellos para deleitarse con el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke.

—Continúa. Desnúdate, haz como si no estuviera —ordenó Itachi, pasando por alto que Sasuke no era uno de sus sirvientes… Aunque podría serlo, ahora Sasuke era la cautiva favorita del Líder.

La ansiedad rodeó la mente de Sasuke, se cubrió por completo y estiró la tela, cruzando sus manos en el pecho. Actitud que molestó a Itachi.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Deseaba tanto saber.

No había razones para que temiera, Itachi no iba a lastimarlo. Pero Sasuke temía haber arruinado la relación que no contaba ni con un día, llegaría a ser un record, el noviazgo más fugaz, si Itachi le cortaba el rostro. Aunque no eran novios, ¿o sí? Itachi no dijo que eran novios. Sasuke sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza.

Itachi suspiró cansado, agarró una mano de Sasuke y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama. Sasuke seguía mirándolo asustado ¿Tan importante eran ellos para su hermano menor? No sucedió nada. Itachi perdonó a Sasori y los otros. Luego impartió justicia cortándole la lengua a Hidan. No había necesidad de relatar esas pequeñeces. Itachi no estaba interesado en responder, su atención estaba puesta en serenarse del sinfín de problemas diarios. ¿Qué no era merecedor de una tarde someramente pasional? Itachi se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Comenzó a correr los dedos por el muslo de Sasuke, y los ojos del menor se abrieron por la franca confianza. Itachi frotó la parte baja del Kimono de Sasuke y despacio reveló parte de la piel de Sasuke. Con sus dedos largos, Itachi estrujó el muslo de Sasuke y prefirió mirar a sus manos sobre la piel de su amante a que mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Les hiciste algo…? —Se sentía culpable por Deidara, Tobi y Kisame.

Sasuke confiaba en Itachi, o volvió a confiar en él hace unas horas. Si Itachi no hizo nada, ¿tan difícil era decir "no"? Las palabras no eran pesadas, a Itachi no le costaba murmurar: _"Te aseguro, no les toque ni un pelo"_ Pero Itachi no quería hablar. Pretendía disfrutar con las manos, y fue su pensamiento inmediato en cuanto Sasuke se ofreció a ser íntimo: _"Si no le haces nada, yo…"_ Quería tanto volver al lado de Sasuke, solo que Hidan encontró el modo de retrasarlo en el pasillo. Ya no tendría sueños con Sasuke, iba a armar la realidad, mejor que el sueño concedido por su mente.

Insistiendo en tocar a Sasuke, destapó por completo sus piernas. Sasuke aprovechó el ensimismamiento de Itachi para tomar su mano derecha. Presionándola suavemente, lo miró e intentó que Itachi comprendiera que necesitaba que respondiera. Pero ciertamente Itachi estaba pensando en todo menos en sus esclavos.

—Aniki… —Sasuke no se daba por vencido, quería saber qué sucedió.

¿Cómo podía ignorar sus deseos? Itachi se paró, Sasuke tal vez por instinto también lo hizo. Entonces Itachi puso sus hombros sobre él, y lo empujó hacia la cama. Sasuke, sobrecogido, retrocedió más cerca de la almohada. Itachi se unió a él, encorvando su espalda y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre las rodillas y con las manos presionó los hombres de Sasuke.

— ¿Es lo único que te interesa? —Le recriminó, oprimiendo los huesos de su hermano—. Porque a mí no me interesa quedarme sin sirvientes. A mí sólo me interesa…

La pausa de Itachi se fue dilatando al son de su boca que recorrió las mejillas de Sasuke, despacio se aproximó a la boca de él y aunque pudo besarlo, Itachi apoyó su boca sobre la nariz de su hermano. La respiración de Itachi no era normal. Al aspirar sobre los cabellos de Sasuke, el estremecimiento caló dentro del pequeño. Había, en el aire, se sentía, en el aire, un inconfundible deseo sexual. _"A mí sólo me interesa…" _y la sensación fue que las palabras se enroscaron en su cuerpo.

—Aniki… No les hiciste nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke.

El Líder estaba en su propio mundo. No escucharía una sola palabra de la cautiva. Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo tan sólo de ver la piel de su hermano menor, lo única coherencia que había en su mente era reclamar el tan ansiado placer. Noches deseando por mantener un contacto físico con Sasuke, y eso debía primar: la voluntad de hacer el amor.

—Me interesas… Tú —susurró sin hacer caso a la insistente preocupación de su otouto.

Itachi comenzó a tocar las caderas de Sasuke. Le dio una mirada intensa, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, las manos desesperadas de Itachi, se apresuraron a desparramar la ropa de su amado. En cuanto sintió el aire fresco en su piel, Sasuke fue sorprendido por la humedad. Itachi movió su lengua sobre el pecho de su hermano menor. ¿Le gustaba aquella sensación? Las mejillas rojas eran las estelas de ausencia de protesta, Sasuke sintió el calor en su interior. Tenía una mala sensación del toqueteo, Sasuke trató de escabullirse.

¿Quién no se estremece la primera vez que es tocado? Si era normal, pero aún así Itachi quería que Sasuke dejara de escurrirse por los espacios libres.

—Sasuke… Todavía puedo cambiar de opinión —El Líder resbaló el comentario, mucho más sugerente e impaciente.

Era el momento de tomar su parte del trueque. Sasuke había intercambiado la vida de Deidara por su cuerpo y debía que cumplir.

—Te gusto… —la afirmación descarada de Itachi.

La boca de Sasuke se abrió. _"Te gusto…" _Aunque que no fuera así, no había formada de negarse a los ojos hipnóticos de su hermano mayor. Sasuke sufrió el primer hipnotismo sin que siquiera Itachi haga uso de un genjutsu. Los sentimientos no se borran con el tiempo, los sentimientos crecen en el trascurso del tiempo, sino ¿por qué no había lugar para el odio en el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué su corazón confiaba en las palabras de la persona que ayer lo abandonó? ¿Por qué era más fácil confiar en Itachi Uchiha que en Hatake Kakashi? Porque Kakashi era simplemente su sensei… Itachi era más que su hermano mayor.

—Siempre te gusté… No lo fingías, pero no te dabas cuenta, otouto tonto, que eso que buscabas en mi cama… no era muy inocente.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Sasuke en su infancia quería ser tomado por Itachi? ¿Era un temprano deseo, no lo notó?

—Y… Siento que voy a enloquecer, otouto, si ahora no hago lo que siento —Había sido su última revelación.

Ya no hablaría. No iba a parar hasta el final. No iba a detenerse. Itachi juró que no se detendría hasta haber cogido a su hermano menor. Nadie se interpondría en su misión.

Y las palabras derribaron la voluntad de Sasuke. De sus labios sale un balbuceo que ni se entiende, solamente es débil gemido que despierta los sentidos de Itachi… Entonces ellos entrelazan los dedos de la mano derecha… Y Sasuke suspira, y se queja y se deja llevar.

Hay seriedad en los ojos más antiguos, estaba empecinado en continuar, porque detenerse ni era una opción. Lo que podría ser debatido era si ser suave, si ser brusco… si ir lento, si ir rápido. Pronto la boca de Itachi se inclina para obtener el primer beso de la tarde. Viéndolo venir, Sasuke detuvo con su mano la boca de Itachi. Sin embargo, Sasuke no iba a seguir insistiendo, solamente cruzó sus dedos detrás de su espalda y a escondidas de Itachi. No quería pensar más, quería tener la cabeza vacía y no pensar en nada más que aquel momento. Itachi no estaba enojado, quizá debía aprovechar la ocasión… Porque si su hermano mayor supiera que él…

Sintió una presión en su pecho, rápido Sasuke puso una mano en la mejilla de Itachi y lo besó. La boca de Itachi era como lo recordaba… la boca cálida y tentadora, en cambio la suya era fría y demasiado fina. Odiaba pensar, Sasuke odiaba pensar que su boca no fuera candente como la de Itachi. Se animó, y esta vez usó las dos manos para atraer a Itachi más abajo.

El Amor es Ciego, el Amor no tiene Ojos. El amor no tiene barreras y el amor no conoce de límites. Por eso Sasuke recibió a Itachi con los brazos abiertos. Todavía sentía un pesado cosquilleo, aún así Sasuke abrió las piernas e Itachi gustoso las separó hasta el límite del dolor.

Los gemidos amarraban a las palabras, y sólo el eco de ellas repicaba en las paredes. El calor sigue subiendo, el calor sale de los lugares más insólitos y el calor se siente donde nunca se sintió. Itachi era la principal víctima de la ola de calor y sufrió la súbita quemazón en la ingle. Obligado a ir más rápido, se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Ninguno de los dos, escuchó que la puerta se abría, tampoco oyeron el sonido de pasos. Pero fue el sonido de la puerta golpeando fuerte, lo que terminó por aquietar las ansias de los hermanos Uchiha. El Akatsuki que había entrado no se preocupó en abrir despacio, sino que abrió por completo la puerta, como si estuviera por ingresar una comitiva de shinobis. Por eso se sintió en todo Akatsuki el ruidoso golpe de madera.

Sasuke se atragantó, Itachi cerró los ojos encrespado, se levantó de la cama y miró enfurecido a Deidara, él segundo inoportuno después de Tobi.

—Itachi-sama… —saludó Deidara.

No sabía qué hacer, el Líder tenía ojos mucho más venenosos que los de Sasori, mucho más trastornados que los de Hidan, más rígidos que los de Kakuzu y más exigentes que los de Pein. Esa mirada rojiza iba a perforarle el cerebro, asustado Deidara corrió la vista y notó el abultamiento en los pantalones de Itachi. Eso no debía sorprenderle, si había pescado al Líder doblegando por segunda vez al indefenso Sasuke. Lo vio todo, Deidara vio cómo Itachi estaba encima de su hermano menor. Los recuerdos frescos de la triste historia de Sasuke, golpearon en su corazón. Deidara se horrorizó al imaginar lo que su Líder hubiera hecho, si él no habría entrado con la bandeja de Té. Itachi no contento de violar a Sasuke Uchiha, iba a forzarlo por segunda vez.

Enfermo, no había otra palabra para calificarlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bestial? Kakuzu comerciaba con las recompensas, Hidan practicaba rituales extraños y Zetsu comía carne humana para sobrevivir, pero siempre sirviéndose de muertos. ¿Cuál era el objeto de violar a alguien? Puro sadismo extremo.

— ¿Qué nunca has visto una erección en tu vida, Deidara? —preguntó enojado, porque Deidara seguía mirando su parte baja—. Ha de ser verdad que Sasori es de madera —Itachi se burló.

Los ojos de Sasuke fueron ocultados por sus cabellos azulados, al tratar de tapar su cuerpo con el Kimono rasgado. Estaba totalmente avergonzado y no quería ver a los ojos a Deidara pese a que estaba feliz de verlo. Itachi había cumplido su palabra.

Itachi observó al shinobi de la Roca. Entendía perfectamente la frustración de Pein, el pobre hombre no podía coger a Konan en paz. Estuvo a unos minutos de acceder sexualmente a Sasuke y estaba disfrutando del momento, hasta que el infeliz viene a arruinar todo.

—Y-yo… viene atraerle, Itachi-sama —El rubio habló tan rápido como pudo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Itachi despacio.

Se estaba desesperando. Quién demonios era Deidara para cortar su inspiración, sus manos se entendían perfectamente con el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Itachi-sama, e-el té —tartamudeó el rubio.

La mirada de Itachi se enrojeció. ¿Té a las tres de la tarde? Itachi se exasperó, así que era interrumpido por un puto té. Un gruñido de Itachi fue la señal que tuvo Deidara para que proceda a retirarse.

— ¿Todavía estás aquí? Deja la maldita bandeja en esa mesa. Necesito algo de intimidad, piérdete antes de que me arrepienta —dijo el Líder.

Deidara trató de ser firme, se propuso largarse en cuanto la bandeja estuviera en la mesa del rincón. Pero un tropiezo le hizo caer, el té se desparramó en suelo y el humillo de la infusión caliente comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos.

Itachi inconmovible vio el lamentable espectáculo del rubio ¿Merece esto la piedad de Sasuke?

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pronunció en un directo reproche.

En la voz de Itachi ya no había dulzura. A Sasuke no se le fue el detalle de que la voz de Itachi era mucho más áspera. Si hasta parecía que le hablaba a su enemigo y no a un compañero. Ninguna excusa del rubio llegaría a suavizar el alma de Itachi.

—Yo… —balbuceó Deidara.

El mangekyou sharingan ya estaba en los ojos de Itachi. Deidara tendría que haberse agachado rogando por la clemencia de su Líder. ¿Es qué no advertía la falta que cometió? Interrumpir la hora feliz del Líder, se pagaba con rotura de huesos. Sin embargo, la suerte debía estar alumbrando a Deidara, porque Sasuke divisó con antelación el comportamiento vehemente de su hermano y se levantó de la cama para posicionarse al lado de Itachi.

—Deidara, vas a traer otra bandeja, ¿verdad? —sugirió Sasuke para ayudar a Deidara.

Sasuke no olvidaba la mano que el rubio le tendió. ¿Por qué le ayudó de inmediato? Sasuke pensó que quizá si su plan no funcionaba… Acudiría a Itachi y entonces sí tendría la retribución esperada. Pero Deidara confió y trató de esconderlo de Itachi.

Deidara se sentía tan humillado, un poco más y se hacía pis frente a su Líder.

—Claro —aceptó Deidara, tratando de mostrarse valiente por Sasuke.

—No tienes que preocuparte, niisan —fueron las palabras que salieron del niño y por sí esto no convencía a Itachi tenía algo más.

Itachi sintió en la mejilla el toque de Sasuke. Tan agradable… fue jalado por la delicada mano y entonces los suaves labios rosaron su piel. Sasuke depositó un beso en la mejilla de Itachi y el instinto asesino de él se disipó. Segundos divinos que _casi_ había olvidado y los toques atesorados en su ser, fueron revividos. El pequeño beso de Sasuke era igual que el de hace años atrás. No dudaba de que fuera su Sasuke, nadie podría imitar sus movimientos y nadie le provocaba un desorden emocional al Líder. El mangekyou sharingan desapareció de los ojos del Itachi.

El remordimiento le comía las entrañas, Deidara se sintió egoísta al darse el placer de temblar de miedo. El que la estaba pasando mal, era el pobre Sasuke. El pánico que sintió era tan insignificante al horror que vivía Sasuke, eso pensaba el rubio. Traer al chico de Konoha fue un gravísimo error, Deidara viendo el maltratado cuerpo de Sasuke se juró que haría todo por liberarlo de Itachi, aún si ello le costaba la vida.

"_Resiste un poco… Sasuke" _quería consolar al niño, pero Itachi abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo invitó a largarse.

No demoró mucho, en cuanto Deidara salió, Itachi ahogó su consternación. Se restregó la sien y se acercó al armario de la habitación. De ahí tomó una prenda y le alcanzó a Sasuke una yukata blanca. Para sorpresa del pequeño, Itachi se dio la vuelta. Sasuke se quitó el kimono y se calzó todo enseguida, cuando terminó Itachi tomó su mano y lo guió hacia los pasillos.

—Vamos —ordenó Itachi en un tono falto de expresión.

Sasuke se detuvo e intentó soltarse. No entendía qué estaba haciendo su hermano mayor, que se negaba a dar explicaciones y seguía tirando más de su mano. En ese momento, Itachi no aceptaría un "No" de nadie. Quería salir e iba a salir aún por encima de lo que quisiera Sasuke. Itachi tomó las riendas del asunto y estaba decidido a hacer lo que quería. Molestar a sus compañeros, era divertido… Pero ahora Itachi no quería tenerlos cerca. Había una extraña sensación dentro de Itachi…

Itachi quería respirar un poco de aire fresco. Hace bastantes meses que no hacía más que sentarse y dar órdenes, se estaba acostumbrando a esa aburrida vida. Pero empezaron a ocurrir cosas demasiado raras, la normalidad a la que se había acostumbrado fue despedazada. Su hermano menor apareció en su cama y de repente parecía que Deidara se hacía pis con una sola respiración de él. Zetsu estaba extraño y no soltaba la mano de Kisame, a Itachi le pareció que Zetsu estaba inseguro o quizá algo posesivo. Luego Hidan se armaba de valor para insultarlo directamente… ¿es que era tan tonto? Hidan, pese a todo, comenzaba a tener algo de prudencia y no arremetía de frente a Itachi. Hidan difamaba a Itachi, siempre por detrás, nunca lo hacía directamente, menos cuando Kakuzu no estaba para defenderlo, pero el desgraciado osó insultar a Sasuke delante de Itachi ¡Hidan no aprendía! Sasori, no fue mejor que el resto, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, se quedó como un completo idiota mirando a Itachi cuando a todos le dio la orden de preparar el té. Hasta Kakuzu estaba cauteloso y Tobi se cubrió hasta el cuello con su capa y ni hacía frio ¡Akatsuki se estaba volviendo loco! ¡Itachi no iba a ser parte de esa locura! Ya más tarde lidiaría con ese loquero.

—Vamos. A cualquier lugar que esté lejos de estos desequilibrados —Itachi describió su deseo, con una tenue nota de desesperación que no fue apreciada por Sasuke.

A tropezones Sasuke hizo lo posible por seguir los pasos de su hermano. Sasuke no refunfuñó, prefiriendo sonreír un poco. Extrañaba la vida pasada, Itachi armando y disponiendo del tiempo como el hermano mayor que alguna vez fue y ahora esos hábitos perdidos procuraban volver bajo la resolución de Itachi.

Sasuke recordó el tacto de Sakura en su muñeca, ella supo ser suave cuando lo arrastró; en cambio Itachi era fuerte, seguro y dominador como un Líder. Pero aunque la idea de ser arrastrado le chocaba, Sasuke consideró que no sabría cómo revertir la situación; Itachi siempre fue más fuerte que él y a lo mejor los roles ya estaban establecidos.

Una hora. Sólo una hora de paz. Eso necesitaba Itachi, y Sasuke era la única persona con la que pretendía ser acompañado en un pequeño relax.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Tsu: **Quería publicar este capítulo la primera semana de marzo, lamentablemente volví a tener un inconveniente de salud y debí aplazar por completo mis obligaciones. Espero que se note el esfuerzo, pese al cansancio que arrastro, decidí centrarme en la edición de Líder. Responderé los reviews que me quedaron pendientes, búsquenlos en mi profile. ¿Mmm? Itachi-sama y Sasuke casi tuvieron su momento. Pero Dei-chan enseguida le puso censura al fanfic.

**Dei: **Es que el público debe estar muy sensible después de que violaron a Sasuke, y bueno ver otra escena de violación... nos va traumar a todos.

**Tsu:** Claro, "Violación", ¿qué piensas, Itachi-sama?

**Ita: **Me hubiera gustado que sucediera, pero Deidara es un imbécil.

**Tsu:** ¡Jashin! A Itachi-sama le hubiera encantado que sucediera. Y de tanto decirlo… Los akatsuki están terminando por creerse que Itachi-sama es un violador serial hahahaha.

**Saso: **Hidan perdió su lengua por bocón, ¿quieren que recupere su lengua? Tsu… Es demasiado permisible y piensa devolvérsela. Trataremos de volver pronto. Ya saben que los masivos y constantes comentarios, son un recordatorio para esta autora desm**EMO**riada. Escriban aunque sea sólo diez palabras, y nos veremos en unos cuántos pestañeos durante este año. No quería rebajarme a esto, pero como coeditor debo hacerlo… ¡Tobi!

**Tobi:** P-por favor… Si no escribes un review hay una gran po-posibilidad de que T-tobi se vuelva ta-tartamudo… P-por F-avor no me hagas esto.

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, matta ashita_


End file.
